A Kataang Fanfction
by comatose51
Summary: Faced with challenges and rebellion left and right, Aang and Katara depend on each other constantly for comfort and support. An old foe returns. Filled with action, drama, and of course, plenty of Kataang fluff.
1. A Kataang Fanfiction: The Beginning

**Hey there, readers! Welcome to my first fanfiction. I hope you grow to love it just as I have! Enjoy!**

PROLOGUE

I am familiar with Death.

I know of his hands, cold and clammy.

I know of his breath, icy and rattling.

I know of his heart, dead and merciless.

I know that his environment of choice is that of a war-ridden world, one infected with hatred and murder.

However . . . Death can never conquer his mortal enemy, no matter his efforts.

His enemy . . . is love.

This is our story.

**CHAPTER ONE: ARROW**

It was a rather lazy day. Rain poured outside, and the Gaang was stuck inside for the time being.

Sokka was polishing his new sword, strong arms delicately swabbing the glistening blade. Though his face showed the utmost concentration, he was hardly into it.

Toph was half-heartedly picking at her toes, occasionally stopping to scratch an armpit or insert a smelly finger up her nose. Occasionally, she sighed in an exasperated way.

Aang, exhausted from keeping up with firebender rebellions, was nodding off at the table, mouth gently falling open in an adorable gape.

Katara studied some scrolls on the couch, massaging her temples as the many laws enscribed upone it twisted her mind.

Everything was dead silent, save the gentle patter of rain on the rooftop.

Suddenly, the silence was broken by Aang. He had dozed off, and his nodding head had smacked into the polished tabletop. Everybody jumped, startled. But, they were goaded into amused laughter when they realized what had happened.

Katara giggled at Aang's stunned expression.

"Table beats airbender," punned Sokka, grinning at his self-proclaimed joke. He was soon rebuked when a blast of frigid air sent his face smashing into the bowl of polish on his lap.

Katara, Aang, and Toph laughed together, basking in Sokka's humiliation when he pulled his blackened face from the dish.

Aang, still smiling, stood and stretched his arms above his head, grunting.

"Ugh," he yawned, "I need to do something . . . I don't know . . . active. I need to be ready just in case I'm called again . . . I guess I'll be outside." He then strode to the doorway, hesitating when the pelting rain splattered at his feet. Sighing, he stepped into the storm, forming a water shield above his head.

Katara smiled at his little shield, shaking her head. She had taught him the small move. Closing her eyes, she thought back to that beautiful evening that had taken place three years ago.

_Katara and Aang sat at the edge of Iroh's property, gazing into the setting sun. Aang was leaning back on his hands. Katara was sitting at his side with her feet curled under her. Her head was propped against Aang's shoulder, one hand placed over his._

_It was perfect. _

_For once, they weren't on the run. They were wearing fresh clothes and breathing smoke-free air. For once, they could just . . . relax. _

_Katara was smiling ridiculously. Aang looked rather goofy himself; his beam took up half of his face. _

_Chuckling, he pressed his cheek against the side of Katara's head. He loved the smell of her hair._

_Oh, wow . . . he sounded corny._

_"Katara?" He murmured, a bit self-conscious about his words._

_"Hmm?" she answered._

_Aang smiled again despite his worry. "Thank you."_

_Katara's lips twitched into a confused pucker. Pulling away, she asked, "For what?"_

_Aang reached up hesitantly and lightly began to pull his fingers through her hair. "For everything," he answered. "You have always been there for me, from the first moment at the South Pole. You didn't know it, but you were a lot of the reason I kept going."_

_Katara blushed slightly, embarrassed. picking at the grass nervously, she asked, "really?"_

_Aang nodded vigourously. "Remember the Serpent's Pass? And when I first started training with Toph?"_

_A nod._

_"Those were some of the hardest times in my life. I got through because of you." Aang stopped, marveling in his corny words while still playing with Katara's hair. _

_She loved the feeling. Her eyes closed with content. "You're welcome." She said. "Thank you, Aang, for fighting so hard for me."_

_The evening could not have been more beautiful. That is, until the malevolent rain swept in. _

_Both Aang and Katara were dozing, exhausted of words and content to rest together. Aang was startled awake when the first raindrop hit him squarely on the eyelid, seeping through his eyelashes. His jump woke Katara, who yawned. _

_"Rain," informed Aang, rubbing his eye. _

_Casting her gaze to the skies, Katara was surprised to see ominous black clouds looming overhead. Soon, they were assaulted by heavy rain. _

_Laughing, Aang jumped to his feet, pulling Katara with him. They giggled together for a few minutes, sparing a few to twirl around in the downfall. Then, Katara taught Aang how to create the water shield, which guarded the majority of his body against the water._

_Aang hardly listened, rather mesmerized with the informative sensei. _

_Katara was breathtakingly beautiful in the rain. Her quiet laugh was chiming music, and when she danced in the falling water, she was an angel. _

_Katara caught Aang staring at her, instantly blushing. Slowly, her smile faded along with her mirth. She became rather serious and stopped dancing._

_Aang, caught up in the moment, slowly reached over and placed a trembling hand on Katara's cheek. Thunder boomed over their heads as he drew her closer, voices screaming in his head, and finally kissed her. _

_It was a soft, gentle kiss, a simple phrase that seemed to emphasize the meaning of the word love. _

_Katara felt as if she could fly. In fact, she knew that her spirit truly was soaring. _

_She also noticed that she couldn't feel any rain._

_The simple water shield sat above their occupied figures._

Katara smiled to herself.

Now that her tired mind was on Aang, she turned to watch him through the doorway.

He was training. The drops around him were being pulled into maelstrom while the wind whipped around him in a powerful cyclone. The power each gust and every drop possessed was tangible.

Then, it all froze. Aang stood in the middle, holding his hands straight out in a stark figure T. The rain hung, suspended in midair. Then, with a simple hand motion, all of the little droplets froze and cracked, exploding into miniscule pieces of ice. It was like snow dust.

Katara never failed to be amazed with Aang's power. Yes, he was a fully realized Avatar, but it was more than that. He had the mental strength of a leader. Katara loved that in him.

Outside, Aang was creating a bubble of rippling water above his head when he suddenly froze. His training stance vanished, replaced by his traditional fighting stance, and the water fell around him in a loud splash.

Katara was on her feet in a split second, leaping from the couch and throwing the documents aside in a cloud of parchment.

Something was indubitably wrong.

"Aang!" she snapped, flying through the doorway.

At the same moment her body passed into the icy rain, a solid thunk was heard.

She slid to a halt, mouth agape in a horrified way.

Aang fell to his knees, grasping the arrow that was now protruding from his chest. Breathing labored, he slowly met Katara's stunned gaze.

Mouthing something inaudible, the Avatar slowly toppled to the cobblstoned ground, gasping for breath.

**Thanks for reading! Don't worry; the writing improves signifigantly over the course of the story.**


	2. STATE

A KATAANG FANFICTION: CHAPTER 2  
STATE

Katara bolted to the door, panic swooping in her heart with black intention. Frantic footsteps behind her revealed that Toph and Sokka were right behind her.

"No . . ." Katara found herself whispering. "No, no, no . . ." Tears were already streaming down her face in erratic streaks, and sobs caught in her chest with painful hitches.

Stumbling through the doorway, she sprinted to where Aang was lying. Throwing herself to the pavement, she grabbed Aang's face in both of her hands. He was already deathly white. Blood was pooled around him in a sickening pattern.

Lips trembling, Katara's frantically tried to get a response from Aang.

"Aang!" she stated in an unstable voice. "Aang, you listen to me right now!"

Suddenly, Katara caught a movement out of the corner of her eye. Apparently, so did Toph. A column of solid rock burst from the earth a few feet away from Aang's unconscious body. A sharp tap and clatter followed.

Katara reluctantly jumped to her feet, trying to banish her sense of despair. She stood protectively over Aang. She was sickly aware of his blood swirling around her feet in crimson waves that signified death. Mixed with the rainwater, they made unearthly shapes and streaks.

Toph had successfully saved Katara from another deadly arrow. She and Sokka stood together, Toph standing in her stance without movement, Sokka swishing his head back and forth with his sword over his shoulder. The blade gleamed evilly in the slick and humid air.

Then, Katara caught sight of something running across a rooftop. Glowering in pure rage, she made a slashing cut through the air with her arm. Almost instantly, the man was thrown from the roof by a huge arm of water summoned from Katara. He landed at her feet. Toph, thinking ahead, slammed a foot to the ground. Stone blasted out on either side of the man, trapping his arms and forcing him to stand.  
He squirmed and kicked, frustration etched on his face.

"Let me go!" he spat. "Doesn't matter, there are more less than five minutes away!" Gritting his teeth, his eyes flickered to Aang. "Besides, the Avatar won't la—"

He was squarely interrupted by Toph, who strode forward and smacked him across the face.  
"Be happy it wasn't my fist!" she snapped.

Katara was back on the ground, desperately inspecting the arrow. Blood was everywhere, and it was making her sick.

Sokka, who was inspecting the weapons that covered the man's back, clenched his jaw when he saw the savage arrows.

"Katara," he called, "The arrows . . . They're barbed." Exasperated, he snapped the arrow in his hands into two pieces.

Suddenly, Toph bent down and felt the ground. "Katara!" she yelled. "We have to get Aang inside. I feel them coming." She then stood up and rushed to Katara's side.

Sniffing, Katara nodded, and then jerked into action. "I'll carry him." She stated.

Toph turned her head toward Katara with speculation on her face. "No offense, Katara, but Aang is a lot bigger than you, and we have to hurry.

"I know!" Katara shot back, eyes flashing. "Just trust me."

Toph reluctantly backed off. She knew that Katara wouldn't let anybody interfere when it came to Aang's well being. Instead, she stood a few feet away and waited in urgency.

Katara, well aware of danger, gently and cautiously slid her hands under Aang, one at his shoulders and one at his knees. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath. Sokka watched intently as water rushed toward Katara and collected around the bottom of Aang's body.

Katara commanded the water to lift, and pulled upward herself. Though the water helped, strain was placed heavily on her arms as well. Grinding her teeth, she forced herself to pull as hard as her body would allow. Gratefully, Aang was lifted off the ground quickly.

For just a second, Katara stood in the rain as grief panged at her insides. She knew why it was hurting her so badly. Standing with a lifeless Aang in her arms reminded her forcefully of the Crystal Catacombs. It reminded her of the way he writhed when the lightning entered his body . . . And the way she was so terrified when she saw the wound it inflicted.

Eyes stinging, Katara began walking to the door. "You stay with me." She whispered to him. "Don't leave me here alone." Choked up, she pressed her lips to Aang's forehead. Feeling how clammy he was, she quickened her pace until she entered the house.

Glancing around, she hastened to the long table. As carefully as she could, she placed Aang on the hard surface. He groaned as she pulled her arms out from under him, and Katara could have fainted with relief.

"Aang?" she asked, voice cracking. No response.

Shaking her head, she began work on the arrow. This was bringing back memories . . .

_The crystals surrounding Aang were glowing with an intense light. Katara knew why. She could tell that the soldiers around her were starting to get nervous, and many were backing away. Suddenly, a wave of energy burst from the little enclosure, and the crystals were opened at the mouth. Katara stood by in awe as Aang rose from the ground. His eyes and tattoos were glowing in pure power, and he had the slight frown on his face that foretold destruction. _

_Katara was so relieved. She even began to smile as his body rose higher and higher, and knew that he could defeat the Dia Li and Azula. She was so happy for him, happy that he had learned to control entrance to the Avatar State. She knew what it meant to him._

_But, her relief was shattered when she caught site of something behind Aang, and could not react before lightning was shot with deadly accuracy right at Aang. Katara's smile was gone, and she stared in terror as Aang's small frame jerked and writhed with the pain of the electricity pulsing through his veins. _

_ Finally, it stopped._

_And Aang began to fall._

_Katara could have screamed, but she didn't. Instead, she felt the power rise within her, and she bent to the ground. Water swirled around her with massive strength, and she rode forward on a wave summoned by her master abilities. She was hurrying as fast as she could, and it felt like slow-motion as Aang fell . . . Down, down, down . . . _

_ But she had done it. She caught him just as he was about to hit the stone floor. _

_Numb, she stared down at his face, which was as lifeless as a rock. Tears pooled in her blue eyes, falling on the frame of the Avatar. She felt helpless and scared. The power in her previously was empty. She could see Zuko and Azula approaching her with malcontent. _

_But, Iroh jumped in front of her at the last second. She heard him speak as if she was in a dream.  
"Get out of here! I'll hold them off as long as I can!"_

_Using the last of the power, Katara summoned long arms of water to carry her and Aang up into the night. _

_Appa was just above the hole, and she landed on his head, still holding Aang. She sat with her eyes closed, holding his head against her shoulder. Grief and numbness were still controlling her, but she knew she had to try something. _

_Holding her breath, she turned Aang over to inspect his back. _

_She almost passed out. _

_She could see Sokka, Toph, and the Earth King staring at the wound in horror. And indeed, it was horrible. A gaping hole sat right in the center of Aang's back. Multiple gashes and cuts revealed many veins and bloodlines that had been sliced through. Lost, Katara finally remembered the spirit oasis water that hung around her neck. Fumbling with anxiety, she pulled it out. Summoning the water out of the little vial, she didn't even know what to do. So she guessed._

_Focusing, she made it spin and spin, and it began to glow with a queer light. Shaking, she lowered it to the hole in his back. Instantly, it was absorbed, and the glowing grew brighter. Holding her breath, Katara desperately hoped it had worked._

_But the glowing stopped, and Aang was still. Losing it, Katara pulled Aang to her and began to sob. She felt utterly lost. A thousand thoughts were running through her mind at once. _

_What is going to happen to the war? How will we win? How will I live without him?_

_But, she suddenly felt Aang shudder, and a small groan escaped his lips. Gasping, Katara pulled him out to face her. His eyes were barely open, but he was awake! Smiling in relief, she again pulled Aang into a gentle hug. He was too weak to lift his arms, but she knew that he was happy to be with her._

Katara smiled at that part of the memory. He had been so woozy, but he had recognized her. He had given her a smile of encouragement. Now, she looked back, and realized that he had looked at her with love as well.

Abruptly, Katara stopped. She had an idea. Carefully, she pulled out a knife from her belt and cut Aang's shirt off of him so she wouldn't disturb the arrow. Blood was splattered across his skin. Ignoring this fact, Katara placed one hand on the shaft of the arrow and one on Aang's chest. Closing her eyes, she focused intensely.

Carefully, she began to control Aang's blood. She made it flow away from the arrowhead to stop bleeding. But, she then controlled the blood to come up under the arrowhead. At the same time, she made the blood in the skin around the arrow pull back the flesh. She was aware of the barbs, and made sure that they avoided the sharp points. Then, she carefully made the blood under the arrow start pressing against the tip. At the same time, Katara began to pull the shaft up from his shoulder ever so slightly.

She began to sweat. This was taking a lot of energy. She knew that she had to hurry.

Suddenly, Aang screamed. His back arched, and his right arm flailed. Katara jumped.

"Katara!" he screamed, and his eyes flew open. He began to sob like a child.

Katara was scared to death. Lifting her hand off his chest, she grabbed his flying hand. "Shhh . . .  
Aang, it's alright . . . Come one, look at me . . ." Pulling her hand off the shaft, she placed it on the side of his face and turned him toward her.

"Aang!" she stated firmly. "It's me . . . I'm safe, I'm alright."

Slowly, Aang stopped screaming, and his eyes eventually focused on Katara. Pain was in his eyes. "Katara . . ." he whispered. "It hurts . . . it hurts me, badly." His gray eyes were bloodshot.

Katara tried with no success not to start crying again. "Aang, you have to listen to me. I am removing the arrow . . . I'm trying to get rid of the hurt." She squeezed his hand. "Stay still, ok?" she began to let go of his face and hand, but Aang caught one of her hands.

"Don't let go." He whispered, and stared straight into her eyes. Gazing back, Katara nodded.

Aang laid his head back on the table and closed his eyes. She could see his jaw clenching.

Sighing, she got back to her task. She again placed one hand on the shaft. Closing her eyes, she began to control his blood again. Lightly, she pulled on the arrow. Aang's hand clenched.

Continuing this process, she began to see the barbs of the arrow. As soon as she could see them fully, she pulled with a sharp motion, and the arrow was removed.

Aang screamed again. This time was more painful to listen to.

Katara worked fast. She brought blood to the surface of the wound and made it scab over so it would stop bleeding. When done, she almost collapsed on the table, she was so exhausted. Aang was panting extremely hard, and he was pale as a ghost. But he was alive.

Overcome with happiness, Katara leaned over and kissed him. When she pulled back, Aang was staring at her.

"What?" she asked.

Wincing, Aang answered in a hoarse voice, "I'm trying to figure out how many times you have saved my life." He reached up and brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face.

Katara smiled at him, and was about to answer, but was distracted. She had heard yelling. Looking out the window, she realized that Fire Nation rebels were here, and she didn't know for how long. Toph and Sokka were putting up a brilliant fight, but they were being overwhelmed.

"Aang," she said, "I'm going to help Toph and Sokka. Stay here."

She ran for the door.

"Katara!" Aang called.

Katara turned with her hand on the doorknob.

Aang watched her with his placid eyes. "Come back to me. Promise."

Katara smiled wearily. "I promise, Aang." She turned and whipped out the door.

Aang laid on the table in exhaustion. He felt dizzy and tired, and had a hard time seeing things at times.

He was investigating a wall across the room when he heard it.

Katara screamed, closely followed by Sokka's cry of, "KATARA!"

Immediately, Aang tried to get up, but laid back down when a vicious rush of vertigo hindered him.

Breathing deeply, he tried again. He just managed to get to his feet, but wobbled like a bowl of jell-o. He didn't care. He knew that it was Katara who screamed, he knew she was in trouble. He didn't care that he was hurt; all he knew was that his love was in trouble.

He finally stumbled to the door, and yanked it open. Outside was terrible. At least twenty rebels were shouting and running around, but all of them stopped when they caught sight of Aang.

She was there.

Aang could see Katara . . . She was lying on the ground. There was blood on her face, and a red burn was running up her entire arm and onto her neck. She wasn't moving.

Aang began to shake. Not with weakness. Not with exhaustion.

With rage and pain.

Stepping outside, he didn't even shake. He didn't move. He stood there breathing, and his breath came out in puffs of steam. The rain streaked down his face, disguising his tears.

Without warning, he roared. Actually roared. The voices of thousands of Avatars joined his, and it echoed and reverberated through the chest of everybody within twenty feet. Aang's arms were thrown back in fury, and his face was up to the sky. But when he looked down, he was glowing, and his face was contorted in pain and anger.

Without hesitation, he began his wrath on the Fire Nation soldiers, and he wasn't in control.


	3. ONLY ONE

A KATAANG FANFIC: CHAPTER 3-  
ONLY ONE  
Sokka and Toph immediately knew what to do. It was obvious that, though Aang was fully realized, he was not in control at the moment. Sokka knew that Aang could easily kill him, and not even realize it. But, Sokka also knew that Aang would never, EVER hurt Katara, no matter what kind of state he was in, and Sokka trusted him.

"Stay here!" he yelled to Toph, and ran toward Katara's still form. He was battered left to right by harsh, stinging wind circulation from Aang. Dust and debris pelted his eyes, and it was hard to see. Still, he made it to Katara. Bending over, he picked her up easily, and ran back to Toph. He set Katara down, then turned to watch the battle. It was carnage already. Rebels were lying everywhere, and that was just from the wind. But it was getting far worse.

Toph yelled "I'm gonna give us some shelter!" Then, she sliced downward , and a giant earth tent rose up around them. It was entirely covered except for a slit in one of the walls for watching the unfolding events. The wind was howling against the tent, but they were efficiently protected.

Toph was on one knee next to Katara, checking her pulse.

Smiling, Toph stated, "Sokka, Katara is one of the toughest girls I have ever met. Her pulse is extremely strong" Reaching down, Toph picked up a pebble and tossed it gently at Katara's head. She flinched.

"Her reflexes are still intact, too." said Toph. "I guess the only problem is the burn and the whack on the head."

Sokka barely heard her. He was watching out of the slit in the wall. The devastation was major. Sokka could see Aang through everything. He was a flurry of movement. Fire jutted from his mouth when he roared, and ice encased one of his arms. He frequently shot shards from that arm, felling many enemies. He also used rocks as shrapnel. Constant blasts of air made several soldiers fly. Sokka jumped back as one of the flying men hit the rock wall.

"Toph, it's turning into a bloodbath out there!" Sokka called.

Toph nodded. "I know. I can feel it." Standing, she left Katara's side. "Plus, Aang isn't in control. If we don't stop him, we'll be squashed as well."

For a short moment, Toph and Sokka stood together in silence, watching and feeling the battle outside.

* * * *

Aang was furious. He was enraged. But he was mostly grief-stricken. He could feel himself inside his body, but it was so hard to control that he didn't even try. Besides, he wanted to inflict this pain on theses people. Katara's voice was pounding in his head . . .

I promise, Aang.

His face twisted. Lunging out, he slammed a man against a wall with a blast of air. Still, it wasn't Aang in control. It was his rage.

Katara can't be dead . . . he thought. She just can't be . . . But, she looked . . . No.

Though nobody could tell and the rain lashed his face, tears were leaking from his eyes in uncontrollable streams.

* * * *

Everything was . . . Fuzzy. Fuzzy and out of focus. It was uncomfortable and dizzying, and Katara just wanted to sleep. But for some reason, there was urgency . . . She couldn't quite remember. Something to do with an arrow . . . but hard to think. She didn't even want to try. Yet, that urgency was just nagging and nagging her, and wouldn't stop.

Finally, she gave in. Slowly, with great caution, she started to push herself up from the hard, bumpy ground. She was quickly averted when a searing pain crawled up her arm. Gasping, she fell back with a small yelp. Almost right after she toppled over, Katara heard footsteps running toward her.

In a moment of blind panic, she kicked a ball of water in the direction of approaching people. The water hit Sokka smack in the face, and he fell over backward.

Toph would have laughed, but she was concerned for Katara. She was kicking up a flurry of water in panicked movements. Toph made a small series of complicated hand and fist motions, and small braces encased Katara's legs and uninjured arm.

Sokka, now up a recovered, ran to Katara. "Katara!" he said, "It's just us!" he placed his face into her line of site. Her eyes had the similar look of a cornered animal, but when she saw Sokka, she calmed down easily.

"Sokka!" she rasped in a hoarse voice. She blinked very rapidly, and then tried to movie. She frowned when she found that she was in bondage. "What's going on?" she mumbled.

Sokka was inspecting the bump on her head. It had stopped bleeding, but it was the size of a turkey-goose egg.

"Well," he sighed, without looking her in the eye. "You got hit, badly." He moved on to her arm. "When you came running out of the house, you were great and all, but not two minutes later, one of the men out there blasted a fireball at you. You were distracted with something else, and he got you. When you fell, you hit your head, hard, and it knocked you out cold. "

Katara winced at the pain in her arm. It was red and blistered all the way up.

"Let me go, Toph," she said, "I need to heal my arm."

Toph obligingly released Katara's arm and legs. When free, Katara summoned water for the ground to cover her arm. She picked the fried clothing form her shoulder as the water began to glow blue.  
Suddenly, she remembered everything, and the water collapsed.

"Aang!" she gasped, looking around, even though she knew he wasn't there. He would have been by her side. Katara whipped around to ask Sokka. "Where is he?" she demanded. When Sokka didn't answer, she grabbed the front of his robes. He just looked away. That's when Katara noticed it.

Screaming and howling wind . . . Constant thuds and crashes. Katara went pale. Jumping to her feet, she loped to the hole in the wall. Outside was scary. Katara could see at least five bodies, and the rest couldn't escape.

Aang had constructed walls, trapping the soldiers so they couldn't get away, and he was torturing them. He would throw one ten feet in the air, and watch him fall to a crunching heap on the ground, Katara couldn't watch.

"He . . . He's not in control, is he?" she whispered.

There was a moment of silence until Sokka answered.

"No."

Katara looked out to Aang. He was glowing with intensity. He looked like he had no intention of stopping.

Katara knew what to do. Steeling herself, she turned to Toph.

"Let me out." She stated quietly.

Toph turned toward Katara. "Excuse me?" she snorted. "Would you like to be squashed like a spider-fly out there? I can feel the guys out there wishing they were dead."

Katara glared at Toph icily. "Toph, I'm the only one who can calm him down, and you know it. You both know it!" She glared at Sokka now. "You were both there at the desert when I calmed him down and YOU where there when he found Gyatso's skeleton. I stopped him there, too!" her voice was raising. "At the earth kingdom station run by General Fong! When he forced Aang into the Avatar State, Aang destroyed everything in that courtyard, but he left me untouched and safe. When I held him, he told me he hoped I would never have to see him like that again." She motioned to the window. "I'm seeing it now, and I HATE seeing Aang, MY gentle, fun-loving Aang, in so much anguish." Katara breathed heavily, daring Sokka or Toph to challenge her. "He chose me over his Avatar duties. The least I can do for Aang is choose him over my own safety." She turned to her brother. "Sokka, he won't hurt me. You know it."

Sokka stared at Katara, contemplating. They looked at each other in silence as the wind whistled through the small window. Finally, he slowly nodded.

"Toph." He said. "Let her out. Aang will destroy half of Ba Sing Se if he doesn't stop."

Toph sighed. "Your funeral." She muttered. A big hole in one of the walls appeared.

"Katara." Sokka caught her shoulder. "Be careful."

Katara gently pulled away. "I can't promise that." on that, she stepped out into the howling gale.  
Stumbling, she almost fell over with the force of the elements. Rain, wind, and sand were flying with painful speeds. Gratefully, there was no fire, but Katara wasn't taking any chances. Squinting, she tried to spot Aang amidst the chaos, but it was nearly impossible with all of the carnage swirling around her.

"Ugh!" she snarled in exasperation. Covering her face with her arms, she plunged into the din.

It took her almost five minutes to find Aang, even though he wasn't far off. When she did, chills ran up her partially healed arm.

He was about ten feet away from her. Fire was blasting from his mouth, and he was roaring at the same time. A pile of jagged, crumbled rock was at his feet. Icicles stuck up in jagged shards all around one of his arms. The heat from the fire rushed Katara, and she covered her eyes. A memory from long ago entered her mind.

_"I recognize the son's voice . . . "murmured Toph. "He's the one that stole Appa." _

_"Are you sure?"_

_"I never forget a voice. _

_Katara felt an ice cold breeze rustle behind her. Worry entered her heart as Aang passed her, stiff with anger. _

_"You stole Appa!" he snapped. "Where is he? What have you done with him?"_

_"He's lying!" exclaimed the young Sandbender. "They're the thieves!"_

_Aang yelled, and sent a slice of air ripping across the sand, blasting a Sandbender boat to pieces. _

_"Where is my bison?" he yelled. "You tell me where he is NOW!" Striking, he destroyed another boat. _

_Katara began to worry even more. _

_"What did you do?" Asked the father, turning to his son._

_"It wasn't me!" the son answered, lying again._

_"You said to put a muzzle on him!" Retorted Toph._

_Aang turned sharply back to the Sandbenders. "You MUZZLED APPA?"_

_Katara knew it was going to happen. Dread was racing through her as Aang began to glow. He was visible pissed, and easily destroyed a third boat. Katara shuddered, and she saw Toph and Sokka take a nervous step back. _

_"I'm sorry!" Yelled the son. "I didn't know that it belonged to the Avatar!"_

_"Tell me where Appa is!" Roared Aang. The voices of the past Avatars joined his. _

_"I traded him!" the man answered. "To some merchants! He's probably in Ba  
Sing Se by now . . . They were going to sell him there. Pleas, we'll escort you out of the desert! We'll help however we can!"_

_But Aang didn't want to hear it. The wind began to pick up, kicking up the sand as it went. It was quickly and steadily getting worse. _

_Sokka acted. "Just get out of here! Run!" He pulled Toph with him, and got the Sandbenders to run as well. _

_Katara didn't move._

_She was scared and sad. Aang's words were repeating in her head . . . _

_I hop you never have to see me like that again._

_Katara was pained that he was breaking that hope. He wasn't him anymore. He was an enraged Avatar. He wasn't a fun boy anymore. He was thousands of years of power and strength. It scared Katara. It scared her because she knew she could lose him. _

_That's why she ran into the bubble of air that was rapidly expanding around Aang. She wanted to protect him from himself. _

_When she grabbed Aang's wrist, he was five feet off the ground. When he felt her, his head snapped around to glare at her. A thrill of fear ran up Katara's spine as his glowing eyes penetrated her, but she didn't let go. She reached up with her free arm and took his other hand. Ignoring his resistance, she pulled him to the ground, then into her arms. She could feel him shaking, and he was crying. Katara could tell that under all of his current hate, he was just a devastated boy who had lost his best friend. _

_Katara was crying as well. She started to feel the wind ease up as she called Aang back from the Avatar State with the comfort of her embrace. Gradually, Aang's tense body began to relax, leaning on Katara more and more. Finally, the wind stopped altogether, and Aang stopped glowing. Sobs began to wrack his body, and he turned his forehead into Katara's shoulder. Relieved, Katara held him tighter, and let him cry his pain away._

Stumbling, Katara blinked the moistness from her eyes.

"Stay strong," she told herself. "Do this for Aang." Digging in, she forced herself forward. It was getting harder and harder.

At last, she reached Aang. He was being truly terrifying.

"AANG!" she screamed, trying to get his attention. On the good side, he turned toward her. On the bad side, he was looking murderous. He was staring at her with a snarl on his face. At that moment, Katara knew that he was going to try and kill her. Sure enough, he raised both arms over his head, prepared to strike. But Katara saw her opportunity, and seized it.

She threw herself at Aang, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face into his chest.  
He stumbled back in surprise, and then froze. His body went rigid, and his arms sat stiff out in front of him.

It was just like the desert. Aang was not in control. He was cryi8ng. Katara had her arms around him, attempting to calm him down. She was also crying, and desperately hoping she could stop him. She was also terrified that she would lose him.

But the gale was dying. The granules of sand weren't stinging. Sokka and Toph watched in amazement as the air cleared, and they saw Katara and Aang.

Aang was glowing, but he was limp. His face wasn't twisted anymore, and he actually looked very calm. His eyes closed.

Katara noticed how everything had changed, but she was still waiting for him to give her a sign that he was calm.

Aang was returning to himself. He could gradually feel everything around him . . . including Katara.  
Suddenly, he returned with a start, and he stopped glowing. Katara felt him jump. He was breathing extremely heavily. Swiveling his head, he tried to take in all of the damage around him. Then, he finally comprehended that Katara was still hanging on to him, and the realization that she was alive hit him like a boulder. Gasping, he threw his arms around her and started sobbing.

That's when Katara knew that he was back. She squeezed him tighter, pressing her forehead against his collarbone.

Neither of them had to say anything. Just the utter relief that they were still together was enough.  
They stood there for a few moments, each composing themselves, then Aang spoke.

"I'm so sorry, Katara. I know you hate seeing me when I'm like that. I just . . . saw you . . . You weren't moving. The thought of you . . . leaving me . . . Just set me off." He held her closer. "I don't know how, Katara, but you're the only one who can bring me back . . . I know that now."

Katara lost the composure she had gained and broke down again. "I'm so scared w-when you're like that . . . " she sniffed. "but not because I know you could . . . Kill me, because I'm afraid you'll lost yourself, and never, ever be able to come back to me." Her voice got steadier. "I promised that I would come back to you. Now you promise that YOU will come back to me."

Aang gently pulled Katara's arms from around his neck. Sighing, he ran his fingers through her hair, pulling her forward so he could press his forehead against hers. They sat there for a while, eyes closed.  
When Aang opened his eyes, Katara's crystal-blue ones were staring at him expectantly. It made him smile. He had always loved her eyes.

"I promise, Katara. But, you have to be there to catch me when I fall."

When Katara smiled, Aang's heart could've melted, and he pulled her into a gentle kiss.

That's when Katara realized that the Water Shield sat over their heads.

They were all gone. Every one of them . . . Dead. As Aang walked around the courtyard, hand in hand with Katara, grief began to replace relief. Every rebel was dead.

AKtara could tell htat Aang was getting upset. Sh squeezed his hand frequently to remind him that she was still there. Every time she did, Aang would pull her hand up to his lips and kiss it to acknowledge her comfort.

A ways off, Sokka and Toph were also looking for survivors. Sokka was leading Toph past a body when she stopped.

"What is it?" Asked Sokka.

The truth was, Toph had stopped because she was blushing. Sokka had her hand, and even though it was for assistance, she couldn't help but imagine it as something more. But, she knew it couldn't be, and it made even her eyes water.

"Nothing." She mumbled. "but, that man," she pointed toward someone who appeared to be dead, "his heart is beating. He's unconscious, but alive."

Sokka turned to look at the rebel she had pointed to. Calling out, he yelled "Aang! One of them is still alive!"

Aang immediately began to run over, pulling Katara with him.

Sokka and Toph were standing over the unconscious man. As Aang and Katara reached them, Toph's eyes suddenly widened in disbelief.

"Guys, this is going to sound weird, but we know this person . . ."

Frowning, Katara released Aang's hand. He placed it on her shoulder, not willing ot let her out of his reach. Brushing her fingertips across his hand, she bent down. Touching the Fire Nation helmet that concealed a known identity, she pulled it off.

They all gasped, and Aang pulled Katara back up and into his arms.

They knew who it was, all right.


	4. LONGING

A KATAANG FANFIC: CHAPTER 4-  
LONGING

It was Azula; there was no doubt about it. The regal, beautiful, and evil smirk that always donned her expression lingered on her face as they gazed at her in amazement.

"Azula?" Sokka said. "How in the world . . ." he trailed off, shaking his head.

"I thought that she had finally cracked . . ." murmured Katara. "I haven't seen her since Sozin's Comet, but last I heard she was taken to an asylum."

"Me, too," Aang said. "Zuko told me."

"She probably escaped," said Toph, "she is an evil mastermind, after all."

Aang frowned. "Well, whatever she is, she needs to be taken away. Toph, make a prison. Sokka help her keep guard." Reaching into his pocket, Aang pulled out his Appa whistle. "I'm going to Iroh's tea shop. Zuko and Mai are visiting. They should know what's going on."

Taking a deep breath, Aang blew the noiseless whistle, and then turned to Katara.

"Katara, you—"

"I'm going with you." Katara interrupted.

Aang smiled. "I was going to ask if you wanted to." He turned grim again. "Plus, I don't think I could let you out of my sight that long. Almost losing you was enough heartbreak for a year."

Katara nodded.

They all turned when a loud bellow announced Appa's arrival. He landed with a loud thud and grunted in satisfaction. Momo jumped from the saddle and flew to Aang's shoulder.

Aang smiled, rubbing Appa's nose. "Hey, buddy." Letting out a long sigh, Aang leaned against Appa's fuzzy head, holding on to one of the massive horns. "We're going to see Iroh today. You ready to fly?"  
Appa grunted.

Aang turned to Katara, holding out his hand. "You ready to go?"

She smiled and took his hand, interlacing their fingers.

Finally, Aang turned to Toph. "Don't let her escape. We won't be long, an hour at the most, but you know Azula."

Toph gave him thumbs up, and then erected a huge cage around Azula's body.

"Get going!" Called Sokka. "I don't want to get barbequed before me and Suki's date tomorrow!"

Toph scowled. Katara caught it, and stared at Toph with dawning comprehension. She was stunned, but she didn't get the chance to think it over. Aang tugged her in front of him, and sent her floating up to Appa's head with a soft air current. He then jumped up next to her in an enormous bound.

"Come on, Appa. Yip yip."

Bellowing out, Appa slammed his tail to the ground, and they ascended over Ba Sing Se.

"It takes about fifteen minutes to reach Iroh's" Aang told Katara. She nodded, and tuned to him when the last word of his sentence broke.

The rain had stopped, and Katara could easily identify tears running down Aang's face. She had no doubt that he was beating himself up over the people he had killed. Eyes softening, she asked, "Want me to hold the reins, Aang?"

He turned to look at her. After a moment of silence, he said in a soft voice, "Katara, you're hurt."  
Confused, she then remembered her partly-healed arm.

"Oh, I forgot about that." she murmured. Her arm was still red and puffy, but a lot of the blisters were gone. It actually wasn't hurting all that much.

"I'm fine." She said. She knew Aang wouldn't accept that. Sure enough, his big gray eyes were staring her down.

"Katara."

She knew she couldn't resist the eyes, and she finally obliged. Summoning water from her pouch, she made it cover her whole arm. Soon, it began to glow blue. Aang watched her until she was completely healed. As she drew the water back into the pouch, he took her arm. Rubbing the pink skin with his thumb, his bottom lip trembled.

"What is it?" Katara asked.

Sniffing, Aang blinked hard. "Nothing." He muttered, and then turned away.

"Aang," Katara said, "please don't try to hide anything from me. It's not like I'm going to laugh, and I'm not going to mock you." Reaching over, she placed her fingertips on his cheek and turned him to face her.

"I love you, and you know it. So why are you afraid?"

Aang closed his eyes, pressing his face into her palm. "I know you do . . . and it really helps me to hear you say it." He covered her hand with his won. "I'm afraid that when today finally sinks in, you . . . You'll realize how dangerous I am, and . . . and you . . ."

"Won't love you anymore?" Katara finished.

Aang's eyes leaked over again. Lips pulling back in silent sobs, he nodded. "Katara . . . I KILLED those people. I killed them, and didn't even realize it." He paused. "What if they had someone who was waiting for them? What if someone they truly loved was waiting for them to walk back through a door that they would never, EVER enter again?" opening his eyes, he roughly took Katara's face between his hands.

"Imaging . . ." he whispered. "Imagine sitting at home, waiting for your love to come through the door. Imagine a stranger walking in to tell you that he was found dead. How would that feel, Katara?"  
He was truly sobbing now. Heartbroken, gasping sobs. It was hard to watch Aang be in so much mental pain.

Katara was lost for words. She didn't know what it was like to kill a person, much less nineteen. Instead, she leaned forward and kissed Aang.

It was not just a normal kiss. I had the same purpose as the kiss after Sozin's Comet, to tell Aang that she was there, and that she loved him. It was to show him that she chose him after everything they had been through. It was an acknowledgement of their love.

When she pulled away, she looked Aang right in the eye. "You aren't dead, Aang. And neither am I. We don't have to worry right now, because we are here together." To strengthen her resolve, she picked up one of Aang's hands and placed it over her heart. She could feel it beat under his palm. "You see?" she told him. "It's beating." Then, she placed a hand over HIS heart, which was thudding strong and true.  
"And Aang, how could you ever think that I wouldn't love you? I chose YOU. I knew the danger it could mean to me in the future, but I didn't care, and I still don't care, because I love you, and that will never, EVER change . . . No matter how dangerous you are."

The worry on Aang's face was ebbing away. Looking so much better, he tucked Katara's head under his chin. She curled her feet under her, and Aang slipped a hand around her waist.

Content, Katara drifted off to a pleasant dream.

* * *  
A slight shaking was disturbing her dream. So was a voice . . .

"Katara!"

She slowly opened her eyes. It was blurry again, and she groggily reached up to rube her face. Then she remembered. Appa. They were flying on Appa. Shifting slightly, she realized that she was still in Aang's arms. She could feel the chilly air brushing past her, but she was pleasantly warm due to the fact that Aang had no shirt on.

Frowning, she yawned and asked, "Aren't you cold?" she felt Aang shake his head.

"Nope. It's only been about ten minutes, and you're keeping me warm. You must be exhausted, though. You were out as soon as your head hit my chest."

Yawning again, Katara nodded. It hadn't been long at all since Aang had been attacked, but it felt like days ago.

"Iroh's shop is right below us." Aang yelled as Appa began descending.

The wind whipped Katara's damp hair everywhere. She could see Iroh's rapidly coming closer, until Appa finally landed.

"Let's hurry." Aang said. "Azula is treacherous, who knows what she could do?"

Sweeping Katara into his arms, he leapt form Appa's head and set her down. He briefly stopped to pat Appa. "Good flying, boy."

Appa grunted.

Fully aware of the fact that they looked beaten, Katara and Aang strode up to the front door of the Tea Shop. Taking each other's hands, they stood until Aang finally knocked.

Form inside, they heard scuffling and speech. Then, the door was thrown open, and they were both engulfed in a bear hug form Iroh.

"Isn't this wonderful!" He cried. "You have heard?" he released them both.

"Uncle!" a voice issued form behind Iroh. Zuko appeared. "Don't be shouting it in the streets!" Pulling the retired general from the doorway, he stepped in his place. "Aang!" he said, grinning. "Haven't changed a bit since last week!" smiling, Zuko and Aang gave each other a firm handshake.

Suddenly, Zuko began to notice the state of their appearance. Aang shirtless with dry blood caked all over his body. Katara with burned clothes and blood on HER face as well. NO, they didn't look good at all. Confusion tapped at Zuko's mind.

"Is everything alright?" He asked in a low voice. "Hwy in the world do you both have blood all over you?" He also noticed the gash across Aang' shoulder. "And why are you shirtless?" Stepping back, he motioned for the pair to come inside. When they passed him, he shut the door, and then turned to Aang.

"What's happened? Another rebel attack?"

Aang nodded. "Yes." Pulling a chair over, he sate down with a huff. "It was raining. It seemed excellent to go out and train. I was out there when something caught my eye. I froze, and heard Katara scream my name. When I turned toward her, an arrow got me right here," he pointed to the gash, "and I fell. It didn't take long for me to pass out. I lost a lot of blood."

Zuko was sitting across form Aang, a solemn look donning his face. Aang continued.

"Next thing I knew, I was waking up to Katara pulling the arrow out of my shoulder. I don't know how she didn't it, come to think of it." He turned to Katara. "How DID you do it?"

Zuko turned his attention to Katara. She didn't hesitate. "I used blood bending to pull the skin from the barbs."

Aang stared at her in wonder. Smiling, she motioned him to get back to telling Zuko what happened. Then, she hooked an arm around his shoulders.

"So after the arrow was out, Katara ran outside to help the others. Just a few minutes later, I heard . . . "Aang stopped, blinking hard."I heard her scream. IT scared me to death, so I made myself walk outside. I saw Katara on the ground, and she wasn't moving. I lost it." He paused again. "I went into the Avatar State, but I wasn't in control of my body. I hardly remember anything, except I wanted to kill." Sighing, he shook his head.

He's being strong . . . thought Katara. He's trying not to show how hurt he really is.  
She squeezed his shoulder reassuringly.

"Suddenly," he continued, "I was back in my body, and everything was destroyed."  
Zuko nodded. "How did you stop?

"Katara." Aang answered, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb.  
Zuko nodded again. "And the rebels?"

Aang opened his mouth, and then closed it again. "I . . ." he choked out. Gripping Katara's hand like a lifeline, he clenched his jaw. "I killed them. All but one." Clearing his throat, he straightened up. "That's why we're here. We need to tell you who it was."

"I'm listening." Zuko said.

"It's Azula." Katara told him. "Azula was in the group."

Zuko sat back in surprise. "Azula?"

Aang nodded. "She was the only one alive. Toph felt her heartbeat."

Zuko stood. "Uncle!" he shouted. "UNCLE!"

Iroh appeared in a doorway. "What is it, nephew?"

"Yeah, what is it, Zuko?" came a monotonous voice from behind Iroh. He moved aside, and Mai strode in. "Nothing that will interfere, I hope."

Zuko looked away. "It might." He answered. "It's Azula." He turned to Iroh. "She's escaped."

Zuko's uncle froze. His eyes widened. "That can't be . . ." he muttered.

Aang stood up with Katara. "I'm afraid it's true. We saw her with our own eyes. I have no idea how, but it was definitely her, no doubt."

"Ugh," moaned Mai, "doesn't she ever stop?" She sauntered over to Zuko's side. "Wait . . . that was a stupid question. Of course she never stops."

Katara grimaced. Mai was right.

"Plus, her timing is always right on." Mai added. "Of course it gets right in the way."

"But we had nothing going on." Said Aang.

"WE do." Contradicted Mai. "That's why we're here." She looked at Zuko. "Tell them"

Zuko nodded. "We're engaged." He told Aang and Katara, who burst out into huge smiles.

"Congratulations!" Katara chimed, giving Mai a hug. Even though it wasn't her thing, Mai hugged her back. They began to talk about wedding plans with enthusiasm.

Aang and Zuko were talking as well.

"When did you propose?" Aang asked.

"On her birthday, about a week ago." Zuko answered.

Aang nodded, smiling. Unconsciously, he turned his head slightly to glance at Katara. Zuko followed his glance. Grinning, he placed a hand on Aang's shoulder.

"You're fifteen, Aang!" he chuckled.

Aang didn't move. "Water Tribe tradition is sixteen . . ." he murmured, "She's seventeen."

"But," interrupted Zuko, "YOU are fifteen."

Aang turned and looked Zuko dead in the eye. "My birthday is in a month. Plus, if you really want to get technical, I'm one hundred and fifteen." His gaze wandered back to Katara. "I don't know . . ." he trailed off.

Mai and Katara caught Zuko and Aang staring at them. They both grinned. Well, Mai's mouth twitched. Katara beamed a radiant smile that made Aang's knees shake.

Suddenly, Aang remembered why they were there in the first place. "Monkeyfeathers!" he blurted. "We have to go!"

Zuko agreed. "Uncle, stay here. Mai, do you want to come?"

Mai sighed. "I would rather go than sit here with a man obsessed with tea." She strode up to Zuko.  
Aang offered his hand to Katara. She took it without hesitation. He smiled at her. "Let's go."

Katara and Mai were sitting in the saddle. The breeze blew strands of hair across their faces in gentle caresses.

"So," started Katara, "Were you excited when Zuko asked?"

Mai thought for a moment. "Well, considering my normal attitude, I was ecstatic." She picked at a loose strand in the saddle. "I thought he would never ask."

"You're both twenty, right?" Katara asked.

"No. I'm nineteen."

"Oh." Katara said, "I forgot, you're Azula's age."

"Yup."

At that moment, Zuko joined them.

"Aang said he needed some 'meditation time.'" He explained. "So I came back here."

"Sounds intriguing." Mai droned as Zuko plopped down next to her.

Katara didn't laugh. Slightly worried, she turned to see if Aang was alright. When she started to get up, Zuko shook his head. "He told me that if you started to get up to tell you to please stay seated."  
"He wishes." She muttered, and stood up anyways.

To Mai, Zuko whispered, "He also told me she wouldn't listen."

Aang was right. Katara climbed over the lip of the saddle and slid down to Aang's side. His eyes were closed, but his lips twitched.

"I knew you wouldn't listen." He murmured. "I was actually just reliving some old memories."  
"Am I in them?" Katara asked.

Aang smiled. "Naturally." He held up his arm, and Katara immediately snuggled into his side.  
"I was thinking of the time when we returned to the South Pole, right after I defeated Ozai. Do you remember that?"

Katara nodded, laughing.

_It was so exciting to see the South Pole again. As Katara and Sokka eagerly watched over Appa's side, they were practically bouncing with excitement. Aang smiled when he saw how anxiously nervous Katara was._

_"Relax, Katara," he said, "You'll be great. I know it." _

_They were in for a shock. As they turned a last bend around a glacier, all of their jaws dropped.  
It was gorgeous. The animal skin tents were gone, (to Aang's relief), and in their stead, there was beautiful structures made of ice and stone. Plus, it had grown at least ten times in size._

_"Is this where you guys found me?" asked Aang in amazement. "It was a lot different back then!"_

_Katara and Sokka didn't answer. They were too stunned._

_"Pakku wasn't kidding!" exclaimed Sokka. "He really did want to rebuild it!"_

_Katara was close to hyperventilation. Aang touched her shoulder. "Katara?"_

_She jumped. "Oh, sorry, Aang. I'm just nervous. It's been over a year since we were here. I can't' help but wonder . . . If anybody will have forgotten me. What if I'm treated different?"_

_Aang laughed. "Katara, the only reason you would be treated different is because you're a world-known hero. If you're treated different, it will be because they respect you more than ever."_

_Katara smiled. "Thanks."_

_As they flew into the city, people pointed and stared. Soon, people began to scream and cheer. When they landed, they were assaulted with a very loud crowd. Many were screaming Aang's name, and many were also screaming Katara and Sokka's names. Their smiles could not have been bigger._

_Standing, Aang took Katara's hand and whisked her off of Appa. Sokka followed shortly, falling on his face in the snow. There he was bombarded by his little warriors, who were much bigger now._

_Gradually, the crowd began to part, and Gran-Gran came striding through the middle.  
Tears springing to her eyes, Katara flung herself into a very overdue hug from Khana.  
"You've grown, my little Waterbender." Gran-Gran whispered. Katara smiled. _

_"It's so good to see you again, Gran." Katara mumbled. Then, she released her and let Sokka receive a hug._

_That's when it happened._

_A young, strapping warrior stepped out from the crowd. Sturdy, confident, and proud, he strutted right up to Katara. _

_"Katara!" he boomed. "My name is Mahoca. I am originally from the Northern Tribe, but I came to help the South Pole rebuild."_

_Everybody was staring. Aang was glowering behind Katara, not liking how good-looking Mahoca was.  
Katara blushed furiously. "Um . . . Hello." She squeaked back. Mahoca beamed._

_"I know we do not know each other well," he continued, "but I can already tell that I like you. Please, consider my offering to you." With a flourish, he pulled an engagement necklace from his pocket.  
Several people hooted. Aang, however, turned bright red with protective jealousy. He and Katara had only been 'together' for about a month, but Aang had had feelings for her since long before that. That, and the fact that no one seemed to recognize that Katara was HIS girl, made him very jealous._

_Poor Katara was on the spot. Blushing, she was opening and closing her mouth like a fish out of water. Fumbling, she grabbed one of Aang's hands in both of hers. Her message was clear: HELP!_

_Grinning excitedly, Aang squeezed her hand, and then dropped his. Walking past her, he whispered, "I got this."_

_Stopping in front of Mahoca, he stated, "Back off, bubs. You don't' wanna get in my way."  
Katara smacked her forehead._

_Mahoca stepped back. "You're the Avatar!" he stuttered._

_Aang rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know. But, listen, Mahoca, if you—"_

_Aang was interrupted by Katara. She covered Aang's mouth and stepped in front of him. _

_"What Aang is trying to say is that we are . . . well . . . Together."_

_There was a moment of silence, and then the crowd went "Aww!"_

_Mahoca blinked. "Wait . . . So you're the Avatar's girl now?" He began to look extremely embarrassed. _

_Katara pulled Aang up next to her. Smiling, she said, "Absolutely."_

_Mahoca was on the spot now. "Well . . . I guess . . . Um . . ." He turned and walked away._

_Aang laughed. He and Katara hugged each other._

_Over Aang's shoulder, Katara could see her Gran smiling and nodding in approval._

"You were terrible," Katara giggled, "'back off, bubs!' Who knew you had it in you?"

Aang squeezed her. "So . . . You don't mind the title Avatar's Girl, do you?'

Katara laughed. "Definitely not."

"Good." Aang said. Leaning, he glanced over Appa's side. "We're here."

Pulling the reins, Aang yanked Appa to a standstill. He turned around.

"Zuko, we're here! You ready?"

Zuko nodded.

Giving the reins a little snap, Aang sighed, "Back to the battlefield."

They descended toward the scene of bloodshed that suited Azula's deranged soul so well.


	5. GRIEF

A KATAANG FANFIC: CHAPTER 5—  
GRIEF

Appa landed with a loud plop. Grunting, he laid on his belly to let the group off.

As Aang helped Katara down, he was relieved to see Toph and Sokka still keeping watch over Azula. Katara was also glad.

Azula was awake. She sat, cross-legged, right in the center of her enclosure, meditating. She had a slight smile on her face, and her arms were folded. When Appa landed, she didn't even move.

Aang and Katara approached Toph and Sokka. "How long has she been like that?" asked Aang, nodding his head toward Azula.

Toph yawned "About half and hour. Didn't make a sound when she woke up, but I felt her, and made sure she didn't cause any more trouble." Exhaling loudly, she picked at her toes. "Azula is incredibly boring when she's not trying to kill you."

Zuko and Mai walked up to the group. "Well," stated Zuko, "when she's not TRYING to kill you, she's PLOTTING to kill you, so keep on your toes."

They all nodded in agreement.

"Hello, Zu-Zu." Came a soft voice. "Or, should I say, FIRELORD Zu-Zu?"

They all turned. Azula, though no one had heard her, was standing up, leaning against one of the walls. She had one of her deadly smirks on her face. She had a sallow, dead look about her, though it did little to hinder her undeniable beauty.

Zuko frowned. "Azula," he growled, "why am I not surprised?"

Azula sneered, rolling her eyes. "Please, Zu-Zu. Enough with the formalities." Her golden-brown gaze swept the crowd. "Mai." Her lip curled. "Still with my pathetic excuse of a brother? I expected better of you." She sighed, examining her fingernails. "Well, least I can expect form a traitor, I guess."

Mai waved her hand in an I-don't-care way. "At least I HAVE somebody, Azula. If you haven't noticed, you happen to be alone at the moment."

Azula shrugged wistfully. Her eyes caught Katara. She grinned smugly. "If it isn't' the Water Tribe peasant . . . The one responsible for my downfall. What a nice surprise."

Aang stepped more in front of Katara, glaring at Azula. She laughed.

"Relax, Avatar," she mocked, "your girlfriend isn't in any danger . . . Yet." Cocking her head, she went silent. After a moment, she said, "you have quite the group gathered outside of these walls." She twirled a strand of hair in her fingers. "You might want to let them in. Their probably wondering what's going on."

To get confirmation, Katara turned to Toph. "Is she telling the truth?

Toph answered, "I can't' tell if she's lying, but I CAN feel the huge crowd outside. She's right about that."  
Katara nodded. "Aang," she said, tugging his arm. "Take down those walls. We don't want people bursting in. We might as well show it"

Aang touched her shoulder. "Stand next to Sokka, please," he whispered, "Azula is freaking me out."

Katara obliged, backpedaling till she reached Sokka.

Taking a deep breath, Aang raised his arms in the air and closed his eyes. The ground began to shake. Suddenly, Aang slammed his hands to the ground, and the giant walls he had created sank back into the earth in a split second.

When the dust cleared, a barrage of noise attacked their ears. A huge group of people were gathered all about the perimeter.

Katara ran back to Aang's side, ready to confront the crowd with him. Sure enough, three officials were in front of them in seconds.

"Avatar!" One gasped. "What in the world has happened here?" He glanced around. "Why are there bodies everywhere?" his eyes caught sight o f Azula. "And is that Ozai's daughter?"

Aang folded his arms. "We were ambushed today. How did the rebels get into the city?"

The commanders shifted uncomfortably.

Aang snapped, "Guys, all of us almost died today. Well . . . Just me and Katara. But really, did you let them in the city?" His arms fell to his side, and he straightened up. "This is the tenth assassination attempt we've had to face."

One of the officials spoke. "Sir, we have no idea how they get into the city, we keep the walls monitored at all times. We even have your home at a different location on the city map."

Aang rubbed his eyes with his fingers. "Whatever . . ." he sighed. "I'm tired. Go interrogate Azula." Then, he turned on his heel and walked away. When the officials turned to Katara, she shrugged. "That was probably an order!" she said sharply. They all nodded and moved on.

Katara was exhausted. She lumbered to a bench on the other side of the courtyard, right up against the house.

Shock was finally beginning to absorb into her body. She noticed that her hands were shaking violently along with her legs. Bending forward, she placed her elbows on her knees and her face in her hands. She could feel her head pounding. Wincing, she fingered the lump on her forehead. Changing her mind, she sat up, shifted, and laid down on her side.

Placing her head on her arm, she immediately drifted into a hard, dreamless sleep.

"She's so tired." Someone murmured.

Aang.

"I know," whispered another voice. Sokka. "But she needs to get up. She's been out for at least fifteen hours."

Aang shifted. Katara could tell her head was on his lap.

"Sokka," Aang continued, "just let her sleep. Please."

There was a moment of silence, after which Sokka finally gave in. "Fine." He whispered. Katara heard him sit down.

"So," he asked, "where did they take Azula again?"

Aang started trailing his fingers along Katara's face. "They took her to the new Earth King. They planned on interrogating her. I don't know how they plan on getting it out of her, though."

The feeling of Aang tracing her face was about to make Katara fall asleep again, but Sokka spoke.  
"What was it she yelled at you while they were taking her away?"

Aang stopped. Katara felt him tense up. "She said: 'Keep an eye on your girlfriend, Avatar. "I'll be back . . . And she's my target.'"

Sokka exhaled. "She's a maniac . . ."

"I know. Problem is, she's clever as death."

Katara felt him brush loose strands of hair from her face.

"Azula will never get Katara," he whispered, "It would have to be over my dead body."

Katara heard Sokka get up.

"Well, that's probably what she wants. Anyways, I'm gong to check on Suki. We're supposed to leave in ten minutes."

"Have fun with that.

Sokka rustled away. Katara heard him calling Suki's name.

Aang resumed stroking Katara's face. His fingers traced an intricate pattern across her forehead, and then moved on to her cheeks, nose, and lips. It was extremely relaxing. He also began to hum a sweet tune, and added a few minor words.

For a few minutes this continued, and then Sokka and Suki came in and left. After that, Aang began to talk to Katara.

"When we first met . . . At the South Pole . . . That was probably the beginning for me. I was never able to toll you how I felt. At times, I was elated just because you smiled at me or brushed my arm. At others, I was sad. When we met Haru, I remember wondering if you would ever look at me as more than a friend. When we met Jet, I remember asking myself if I could live up to be more than him just so you would like me. Every day, I hoped for a sign that maybe . . . just maybe . . . you felt anything for me. The first time I had hope was when we went to Aunt Wu's. I was so excited that you were wearing that necklace I had made for you that I just HAD to get some kind of hope. When I listened in on your session with Aunt Wu, I just wanted to know if I would ever have a chance to be with you. When we danced tin that cave at the secret party I threw, I could've sworn I was flying. I probably WOULD have if we weren't surrounded by Fire Nation kids."

He paused. "Then . . . Finally, right before the invasion, I got the nerve to kiss you. I was just worried that if I never came back, I never would have told you how I felt about you. I thought that it just about summed it up." He chuckled. "Then, at Ember Island, I felt like SUCH an idiot. After I kissed you, you were so mad . . .It worried me. AND when you said that you were confused. Can you imagine how I felt after Sozin's Comet? I finally got my wish." Sighing, he traced the Air Nomad symbol on her arm. "I just hope you got yours."

Katara laid there in silence. She was touched by Aang's confessions, and glad she had pretended to be asleep.

They were there together for about ten more minutes when Katara decided to get up. Groaning, she yawned and stretched, "accidentally" hitting Aang's face for good measure. He caught her fingers, pulling them away from his head.

"Katara?" came his soft voice. "You awake, love?" he rubbed her arm.

Grunting, she nodded as she stretched her legs out. She was extremely stiff from being asleep for so long.

Aang laughed. "I'm glad. You've been out forever."

Katara smiled. "What happened?"

"Well, after Azula was taken away, I almost had a heart attack because I couldn't find you. Then, someone pointed you out, and I picked you up and brought you inside."

"How long have I been sleeping?"

"Around fifteen hours."

"You've been here the whole time?"

Aang smiled softly. "Yup. Haven't moved."

Katara stared at him. "You must have to go to the bathroom or something."

Aang shrugged. "Not really. It's fun to watch you sleep. You're so peaceful . . . and beautiful."

"Thank you."

"Of course."

"You know, that's the first time you've called me 'love'." Katara pointed out.

Aang nodded. "I'm just really happy that we're together, and safe."

Katara touched his cheek. "Me, too." Thinking for a moment, she added, "I like that . . . Love. Sounds so cute."

Aang smiled. Stretching his arms, he smelled himself. Gagging, he recoiled. "Whew! I smell like Appa after a storm. I need to wash up." Squinting, he glanced at his chest, which was still covered in blood. "Ugh. I feel like a zombie."

"You kind of look like one." Katara said. It was true. He was still pale from losing blood, and dark circles outlined the bottom of his eyes sharply. Take all of that and add the blood, he was quite the zombie.

"Well, go wash up." Katara yawned. "I'll go in a minute."

Groaning, she sat up. Blood rushed from her head, making everything spin. Holding onto Aang's arm, she stood up unsteadily. Wobbling slightly, she wandered to the kitchen. She was starved.

"Do you want anything?" She called to Aang. "We've got some chicken legs, some hippo-cow steak, meat, meat, and more meat."

"Ha, ha." Aang answered jokingly. "I'll just have some salad. Mind getting some out?"

"Yep." Fumbling around, she grabbed a bowl of fresh salad along with some bread and jam. Backing up, she shut the cupboard and dropped the food on the table.

"It's on the table!" she yelled down the hallway.

"Thanks, love!"

Katara smiled as she picked up her bread and jam. Turning, she walked down the hall leading to her room. Entering, she shut the door behind her.

She was filthy. Her hair had the appearance of dreadlocks and her clothes were torn, burned, and stained. Blood was streaked across her face as well.

"How he thought I was beautiful, I will never know . . ." she muttered. Taking a big bite of bread, she crossed the hallway to her washroom. There she drew hot water and soaked in a well deserved bath, washing away all of the horrors of the previous day.

When she was done bathing, she changed into fresh, comfy clothes and brushed out her tangled hair. Feeling loads better, she walked back into the living room area.

"Aang?" she called as she walked in. There was no answer, but Katara could see why. He was sleeping on the couch. All clean and in new robes, he was out cold with his mouth slightly open. His arm was hanging over the side.

Grinning, Katara walked to the edge of the couch and sat down. Picking up his arm, she slipped under in and snuggled into his side, laying her head on his outstretched arm. She hadn't been there long when she heard a door open and slam, and Toph stomped in. Katara studied the angry expression on her face. "Hey, Toph," she said cautiously, "um . . . You okay?"

Toph threw herself into a chair a few feet away, scowling. "Just fine," she huffed, "why? Do I LOOK 'not okay'?"

Katara raised her hands in defense. "Whoa there, tiger. Just trying to offer some help."

Toph covered her face with her arm, groaning. "Sorry," she muttered, "I've just been extremely irritated lately . . . Don't know why."

Katara lay there for a second, tracing the wrinkles in Aang's palm. The delicate lines were impossible to trace. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Toph sat still as a rock. Lips barely moving, she said, "Katara, I'm gonna tell you something that I probably will never admit again, OK?"

Katara looked at Toph. "All right . . ."

"Well . . . I'm jealous of you, Katara. Really jealous. Don't ask why . . . I'm going to tell you." Pulling up one of her legs, she balanced her chin on one knee. "I'm jealous . . . Because you had someone for you from the start. I mean, I've heard how you found Aang. I knew you were falling for him when I joined the group. Every day you fell just a little more until you finally recognized your feelings. Then- BOOM! –You got the guy of your dreams. I haven't ever had an experience like you. I'm as old as Aang, and he's set. Me . . . I've never been able to feel like that at all.

"You don't know how lucky you are, Katara. When Aang talks to you, I can feel how deeply he cares for you. Let me tell you: it's a never-ending pit. I can tell how deeply he loves you. And, Katara, I can tell you feel the exact same way. You two are the real deal . . . that's why I'm upset. I can't help but feel like I will never have that experience . . . I can't see. I can't give that adoring look. How will I ever know if someone looks at ME that way?" she sniffed. "I admit it. I have had a thing for Sokka for a very long time. When I met him, it just seemed perfect. He was sarcastic, loyal, funny . . . Everything I could want in a guy. Honestly . . . I barely know what he even looks like." She stopped then, blushing a light pink color.

Katara was staring at Toph with a sad expression. "Toph . . . You shouldn't feel that way. Yeah, I got Aang right off the bat, but it took me a long time to realize what I was feeling toward him. It could be the same with you. Personally, I don't think that Sokka and Suki will be together much longer. Maybe, if you keep up your hope, you'll get your chance with Sokka."

Toph sat, not facing Katara. "You really think so?" she whispered.

Katara smiled. "Yes."

Suddenly, Toph sat bolt upright. "Katara! Something's wrong! It's Sokka, he's coming toward the house, but—"

At that moment, Sokka burst through the door. Tears were dripping down his face.

In his arms lay Suki.

She wasn't moving.


	6. SPIRIT

**Hey guys! SO, this is chapter 6 . . . I'm sorry, I have chapters 1-15 done, I just don't really have time to edit and post em and everything . . . I'll try harder to get em out! **

**-**

A KATAANG FANFICTION: CHAPTER 6—  
SPIRIT

"Suki!" gasped Katara. Sitting up, she slapped Aang's arm. He snorted and flinched, opening his eyes.

"Whuzzit?" he yawned.

Katara pulled him to his feet. "Watch out." Motioning to Sokka, she told him to put Suki on the couch. He obliged, setting her down with extreme gentleness. Kneeling at her side, Sokka placed his elbows on the couch and buried his face in his arms.

Aang, Katara, and Toph stood in complete silence.

"What happened?" asked Aang in a serious tone.

Sokka shuddered, shaking his head. He grasped his hair, pulling it out of his untidy ponytail. Swaying back and forth, he finally gasped, "It was . . . a perfect night. I d-didn't . . . It . . ." he halted, crying out. Katara rushed to his side, grasping his forearm.

"We were walking . . ." he sobbed, "and it was so beautiful. We stopped in a deserted, quiet spot to enjoy it. We were just talking . . . And laughing. Then, mist or fog . . . or something . . . started creeping in. We didn't really notice until Suki started coughing. It was then that I realized we were being assaulted with toxic gases. I jumped up . . . I tried to pull Suki with me. She was having a hard time with the gas. I told her to cover her mouth and nose with her shirt . . . right as she was doing it, she got caught by a blast of the toxins . . . and she . . . fell. I turned . . . I tried to find her. . " Sokka began to shake violently. "Katara . . . Suki was screaming . . . she was screaming MY NAME. Begging me to save her . . . And I couldn't All at once, the gases disappeared, and she stopped screaming. When I ran to her . . . she wasn't moving, but when I picked her up, she talked to me. The first thing she said was . . . 'Sokka . . . I think that it's my time to go.'"

Sokka gasped, biting his fist.

"I tried to tell her no . . . But she said, 'Sokka, I really think I have to go . . . I'm being called.' I could really tell at that moment. I could tell that she was going to d-die! When I started crying, she put a finger on my lips. And she said something that really, really hurt . . . She said: 'I will always be with you.' Then, she kissed me, and I held her as . . . as she died."

Suddenly, Sokka stood up and kicked the table. Crying hysterically, he screamed, "It's Yue all over again! I couldn't protect her, either! Now, I've failed AGAIN!"

The gang flinched as Sokka picked up a vase and threw it across the room, shattering it into a million shards of dangerous glass. They tinkled to the floor with melodic pings.

Sokka stood still, breathing heavily. Katara and the others stood by quietly, not daring to console or comfort Sokka when he was this angry.

This could be worse . . . Thought Katara, glancing sideways to Aang. He was in serious Avatar business mode. His arms were folded, and a slight frown was on his face. Opening his mouth, he spoke to Sokka.  
"Was there anything to give a clue to who did it?

Sokka ignored him. Without giving eye contact, he tossed something to Aang, who caught it gracefully.  
It was an arrow, identical to the one that had almost stolen Aang's life, except that this one had a message engraved in it.

As Aang read, Sokka went to the couch. Pulling Suki into his lap, he cradled her body, pressing his cheek into her auburn hair. His tears dripped off of his jaw and fell on her relaxed face.

"I'm sorry . . ." Toph heard him whisper. "I tried to protect you . . . I tried so hard. I tried . . . so . . . hard."  
Toph turned away as tears leapt to her sightless eyes.

Aang, frustrated, snapped the arrow in half as easily as he would a toothpick. Stepping carelessly over the splintered pieces, he stepped to the window. Leaning his body against the wall, he gazed through the glass with and extreme look of intense thought and concentration.

Katara bent to pick up the shattered arrow. Twisting the halves over and over, she finally worked out how they fit together. Pressing, she got them to stick together. Rotating the shaft, she read the message on the front. Chills prickled the hairs on her arms.

Avatar: it read;  
Your girl will be mine. She brought my disgrace . . . Now I will fulfill her death, just as your friend Suki perished.  
AZULA

Katara threw the foul message aside, watching it clatter and re-break.

She was scared.

Edging around a chair, she faced Aang.

"Aang."

He slowly pulled his head up. His eyes were wet. Unfolding his arms, he pulled Katara into his chest, holding her tightly.

Katara hooked her arms under his shoulders, pressing hr face into his fresh shirt. She inhaled the clean scent.

"Is it an understatement to say that I'm frightened?" she whispered.

"I'll protect you," he murmured back fiercely, "no matter what."

"I know you will."

Toph, stuck between two couples, sat in her chair in solitude and silence, feeling the emotions that roiling over in the room. Sokka was in devastation and anger. Aang was feeling extremely protective, but love was in there, too. Katara was scared, but hope, love, and confidence in Aang were quickly chasing out the terror she felt.

Toph didn't know what she herself was feeling. Sadness, probably, and some pity, too. She mostly felt sorrow. But she couldn't deny it. There was some relief in her heart, deep, deep down, and she hated herself for it.

Suddenly, Aang had a brilliant idea. Pulling away from Katara, he turned toward Sokka.

"Sokka," he said, "I think I can talk to Suki." Reaching back to take Katara's hand in his, Aang walked to the couch where Sokka sat. "If she just barely left, I think I can talk to her in the spirit world. Maybe . . . Maybe I could convince the spirits to let her come back."

Sokka looked up hopefully. "Seriously?"

Aang nodded. "Don't get too excited . . . the Spirits are extremely strict and touchy on this kind of subject. If she does come back . . . It might not be for so long."

Sokka nodded. "I'll take nay kind of time," he said, "do it."

Aang bowed his head. "All right." Glancing over to Katara he told her, "Don't let go of my hand . . . it relaxes me."

Gracefully, he sank to the floor. Katara followed suit, keeping hold of his hand. Pulling his legs in to the meditation position, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

Katara jumped when his arrow seared brightly and began to glow. Now days, it was no problem for him to enter the Spirit World. Katara could remember the days when it was so hard for him to even consider the Spirit World.

Suddenly, Katara felt extremely curious. For some reason, she wanted to know if his arrow burned when it was glowing. It seamed reasonable, since it glowed so brightly. Slowly, she placed a finger right in the middle of his forehead. She smiled when she felt how surprisingly cold it was.

"Hurry back." She whispered.

***********

Opening his eyes, Aang found himself in the strange, abstract world of Spirits. Though he was now familiar with all of these surroundings, they never failed to thoroughly creep him out.  
Standing, he stared at his reflection in the placid water. Concentrating, he called Avatar Roku.  
A column of water rose, and Roku solidified out of the raw liquid. He bowed.

"Hello, Aang." He greeted. "I trust you have been doing well?"

Aang bowed his head. "I've had better days, Roku. That is for sure."

Roku nodded. "I have heard of your struggles with fir nation rebels. I am sorry."

Aang shook his head. "Don't be. Besides, I'm here on different matters. Roku, can people come back form the dead?"

Roku sighed. "Aang, that is beyond the capabilities of the Avatar. We do not control when people are called to die . . . We control the balance and well being of the world."

"I know, Roku," Aang interrupted, "but this is important. Sokka, my friend—"

Roku held up a calloused hand. Aang fell silent, respecting his older, wiser self.

"Think, Aang." Roku demanded. "If you bring this person back, what will happen?"

Aang stared at Roku. "I would make Sokka very happy."

Roku shook his head strongly. "No. Imagine what kind of publicity that would achieve. Every day, the world would hear more and more about how you can bring people back. Chaos would fall in place of balance, monstrosity in the place of peace. People would lose themselves. Nobody would be patient, because they know that if they failed, you could just bring them back. Aang, Death is a natural part of life. It surrounds everything. But it should not be sad. We should rejoice for the loved ones that have passed . . . they now watch and protect us with their love and guidance."

Extending his arm, Roku plucked a leaf from the strange tree over their head. Holding it in front of Aang's face, he set it on fire.

"Can you see the flame?" Roku rumbled.

"Yes."

Suddenly, the flame vanished, and the sweet incense of burning vegetation clouded Aang's nose.

"Can you see it now?" Roku growled.

Aang shook his head.

"Bu the smell remains." Roku said. "The smell is lingering, though we cannot see the flame. It is a remnant of what was there." He swept his arm back into the sleeve. "Do you see how it compares to life, Aang?"

Aang nodded.

"Then you know why we cannot."

Aang exhaled long and slow. "In understand, Roku. I knew this was the answer I was going to get."  
Roku set a hand on Aang' shoulder. "Aang," he said, "you must get back."

Sighing, Aang nodded again. But, just before he turned around, he turned back to Roku with questions written all over his face.

"Roku, I have to ask you something."

"Yes?"

Aang averted his eyes, twiddling his thumbs. "How . . . How old were you when you got married?"  
Roku's expression cleared, and a small smile lit his face. "I was twenty-five," he recalled, "and very handsome, if I might say." He looked at Aang. "Why?"

Aang would have blushed. "I'm almost sixteen," he explained, "I really, really _am_ seriously thinking of . . . Well, proposing to Katara." He shuffled his feet in the muddy water. "I know we're young, but Water Tribe tradition is sixteen, and she is already seventeen. Plus, I don't' think there is anybody else for me in the world." He took a breath. "I could love her forever . . . I can tell right now that that would never die."  
Roku smiled at Aang in a fatherly way. "Aang, I offer you the deepest of encouragements. I think you are ready."

"Well . . ." Aang replied. "I hope Katara feels the same way.

It was very late. Due to much tears, anger, and sadness, everybody was tired. Sokka was dozing, still holding Suki, and Toph was snoring in a distant corner. Katara, however, sat and stared into the black of the night.

She was thinking of where her and Aang's relationship was going. As far as she could tell, it was not going down. Her love for him was anything BUT dissipating, and he was head over heels for her. She honestly could not think of a single person on the planet who would be more perfect for her than Aang. He was everything she needed. Support, love, companionship, best friend . . .

She jumped with Aang suddenly sucked in a huge breath of air. His chest expanded. Looking at his face, she noticed that a slight smile was playing about his lips, and wondered what could be happening in the spirit world that would make him grin.

Shifting so that her head as on his knee, she thought again of her future. She could actually picture it very well . . . where she would go, what she would do. But, a nagging thought was pressing at the back of her mind. IT was a familiar feeling. She had brushed it off many times, so many times she had forgotten. It was a similar thought to the one that had bugged her while she and Sokka were traveling with Aang. It was the thought that maybe she felt more than "motherly" toward Aang.

But, this thought had evolved, and now was the question, 'do I want to spend the rest of my life with him?'  
Katara decided to confront that question now, with Aang so close. Of course, it was no surprise when her entire heart and mind screamed 'YES!' and a warm feeling flooded her chest. Picking up one of Aang's glowing hands, she pressed the back of it to her lips and whispered, "Forever." 

*********

It was an hour later when Aang finally returned. Katara was still awake due to her fifteen hours of sleep, but it was well into the night. Sokka and Toph were out, drooling and snoring.

When the hand that Katara was holding stopped glowing, she was engulfed in complete blackness.  
"Aang? You back?"

Katara felt Aang stretch his torso, and sat up so that he could stretch his legs out as well. "Yeah." He murmured. "Is it really this late?"

Everything suddenly flared to life as he conjured a flame in his free hand. His face flickered creepily in the orange glow. Katara frowned when she saw how drawn and pale he looked.

"So?"

Aang stood up, releasing Katara's hand, and lit a lantern. Pacing around the house, he lit all of them. Then, he returned to Katara.

"I tried . . ." He whispered. "I spoke to Roku. He said no . . . So I left him and went to the previous Avatar's that lived before him. They all said the same thing. After that, I went to Koh. Almost got my face stolen again, but it was the same answer. No. I understand why I couldn't bring her back . . . it's just hard to get it to sink in . . ."

Sitting across from Katara, he lifted her hands up to his lips, letting his eyelids flutter closed. "Then, when I was coming back to my body, I noticed . . . Suki was there. In spirit. She was standing over Sokka . . . and crying. I stopped right as I was about to enter my body, and spoke to her. She told me how she knew that she couldn't come back . . . and that if she did, she would be miserable. I asked her why. She told me that her family was waiting for her, in a place more beautiful than I could ever imagine. She said that she had left to say goodbye to Sokka."

Katara turned to look at Sokka and Suki's still forms.

"She's not there anymore . . ." Aang muttered. "But before she left, I granted her one thing. I let her enter Sokka's dreams, so that she could give him a proper goodbye. She's in his mind right now."

Katara's eyes started stinging. "So . . . She's gone?"

Aang nodded, furrowing his eyebrows in silent grief.

Katara bowed her head respectfully as her sorrow spilled over in the form of crystal drops.

"So . . . If I do happen to . . . you know, get 'caught'—"

Aang's head jerked up, and his eyes blazed. "Don't talk like that." He demanded. "You won't get hurt . . . I promised."

Katara placed a finger over his mouth. "I know, love. Just listen. If I do—" she shushed him when he was about to protest, "Then at least we know that you can come see me before I go to join my mom."  
Aang pulled her hand away, placing his own on the side of her face and wiping away the wet streaks. "No," he whispered, "please don't talk like that. It scares me more than you know." Leaning forward, he kissed her. "Nothing can separate us." Reaching out, he pulled her into his lap, holding her like he would if they were enjoying a day on the beach.

Katara smiled gently. Repeating her gesture from earlier, she pulled up his hand that was interlaced with hers and kissed it. "Forever." She whispered.

****************

Funeral services were held. As person after person stood to speak of Suki, nothing negative turned to defile her perfect memory. Everybody spoke of her kindness and willingness to lead. As each of the Kyoshi Warriors stood to speak, they all noted on Suki's affectionate position of "Mother" in their band of female fighters. Ty Lee touched on the subject of her "perfect skin complexion."

But, everybody mostly commented on her love for Sokka. Nobody left out how special he always was to her.

As they approached the graveside, almost all were in tears. Aang held Katara around the waist, pulling her into his embrace as she began to sob. Toph stood in the front, crying as well. The Kyoshi Warriors performed a beautiful act of grace for their fallen leader. Each of them frequently wiped their eyes as tears muddled the makeup that adorned their mysterious faces.

Flowers and gorgeous vines decorated the site of Suki's burial.

Finally, Sokka approached the casket that contained the body of the beloved woman everyone had grown to love. He placed a hand on her cheek, an ageless act that would never rapture the moment of full love and admiration as he gazed at her timeless face. Slowly, gently, and with all of the love the world could contain, he kissed her for the last time. Pressing his forehead against hers, he whispered, "I never could have lived without feeling your love."

He stepped back as the lid was closed, and Suki was lowered into the gaping hole that would contain her for the rest of eternity.

Aang held Katara tighter, tears falling in cascades down his face and into her wavy hair.

"Forever." Sokka whispered, and began to sob.


	7. SCREAM

**Hey! I found time to post another chapter! I hope you like this one, I know that a lot of you are probably upset about Suki **** I was sad too. But let me know what you think, I will update soon! :D**

**-**

A KATAANG FANFIC: CHAPTER 7—SCREAM

It had been about a month since Aang's attack and Suki's death. Life had moved on, though Sokka still walked around like a zombie most of the time. Much to Aang and Katara's delight, the Firbender rebels had all but disappeared. Though it was good news, Aang cast fervent looks at Katara at least once every few minutes.

With Aang home so much more, there was a lot more time to spend with each other, and they were hardly apart. They took daily walks around Ba Sing Se, stopping occasionally to eat or get a drink. Girls were constantly giggling and pointing at Aang, touch to the discontent of Katara. It was no secret that Aang had grown well. He was muscular, tall and handsome. Just about every teenage girl in Ba Sing Se had shot him an appreciative rake of the eyes. Of course, Katara got the point across that SHE was not to be messed with, and often pulled Aang around a corner to avoid a gaggle of giggling girls.

On one of these days, Katara and Aang were walking hand-in-hand down the upper ring of the city when Katara said, "Aang, do you know what today is?" she arched to neck to get a good look at his face.

He nodded. "It's my 3-year anniversary for defeating Ozai."

Katara smiled. "And what's tomorrow?"

Aang squeezed her hand. "Our three year 'together' anniversary."

Katara nodded her head happily. "Three years of almost-perfect bliss."

Aang swung their hands back and forth. "No doubt about that." He agreed.

They both bowed as some upper-ring nobles bowed to them. "Thank you, Avatar!" they chimed.

"Of course." Aang answered humbly.

They continued walking.

"Would you like something to eat?" Aang asked Katara in a lighthearted tone. "It's about noon."

Katara nudged him with her shoulder playfully. "Are you asking because you're concerned for me or because YOU are hungry?"

"You got me."

They both laughed as Aang pulled Katara into a restaurant labeled "The Food Palace."

"You would think they'd name it something more eye-catching." Katara chuckled. "Food Palace sounds like somewhere Mai would eat."

She was interrupted when a wall of screams and cheers bombarded them as they strode through the doors. It was a chaotic pack of ravenous fans, all cheering for Aang, who grinned broadly and blushed.

"I guess they remembered, too." He said raising his voice above the fanatic screams. He inclined his head to every person that bowed to him, shaking hands with the occasional townsperson eager for his acknowledgement. Quiet a few girls begged him for a handshake, and nearly fainted as soon as his hand touched theirs. Katara ignored that, and politely exchanged greetings with boys that wanted her attention.

When one particularly rambunctious teenage boy called out, "I LOVE YOU, KATARA!" Aang quickly released her hand and slipped an arm around her waist instead, clearly trying to get a point across.

Katara heard him mumbling to himself, and let out a small giggle. "Relax, Aang." She said. He flashed an apologetic smile at her.

Suddenly, a waitress appeared and whipped out a pad of parchment.

"I'm so sorry," she stated, "I can take you to our private room. Come."

She whisked away, closely followed by Aang and Katara. They sighed in relief when they passed through a doorway that shut as soon as they entered.

"There is NO quiet restaurant in Ba Sing Se, is there?" Katara said, straightening her dress. "I feel like I just walked through a herd of screaming ostrich-horses."

"Ba Sing Se just seems to know stuff." Aang pointed out, scratching his bald head.

The waitress they were following motioned to an empty table. "There you are, Avatar." She said, bowing. "Enjoy, Miss Katara. The manager will be here momentarily." She bowed again and made her exit.

Aang stepped over and pulled out Katara's chair for her, pushing it back in when she sat down. Then, he edged around and sat in his chair with a huff.

"I hate crowds." He said, wrinkling his nose. "I always feel pressed." He laughed.

Katara raised an eyebrow when she heard how odd his laugh was. She became curious when a warm red color flooded his face. He was getting fidgety, too.

"Um . . . are you all right?"" she asked slowly, reaching across the table to cover his hand with hers.  
He laughed. "Yeah, yeah . . . just fine, don't worry about me."

Katara squinted her eyes in suspicion just as the manager suddenly burst into the room.

A large, boisterous man, the manager easily created a feeling of comfort and happiness.

"So!" he boomed. "The rumors of having The Avatar in my shop are true!" He reached out a beefy hand and shook Aang's vigorously. "It's truly an honor, Avatar."

Aang nodded. "Please, call me Aang."

The jolly man chimed a laugh. "This must be Katara!" He rumbled, bowing in her direction. "I've heard of you all over town!" he shook her hand energetically. "I see the rumor of you two being an adorable couple is true, too!"

Katara smiled at Aang, turning quite red.

The manager turned to Aang. "My name is Shen. I hear you turned sixteen last week, Aang. I wish you another happy year."

Aang grinned. "Thank you, Shen."

Shen hoisted his pants. "So, what'll it be for you two?"

Over the next hour, Aang and Katara enjoyed a wonderful lunch. Tray after tray of fabulous dished were placed before them, and they were soon stuffed. After a particularly rich, creamy bowl of pudding, Aang pushed back form the table with a loud scrape.

"Ugh . . ." he groaned, "I feel like I just ate Appa." He patted his stomach, which was still flat despite his gorged insides.

Katara wiped her mouth on an embroidered napkin. Nodding her head, she too pushed her chair back form the table.

"So," she said conversationally, "what was your problem earlier, Aang?" she ran her fingers through her hair. "Come to think of it, you haven't been able to look me straight in the eye for days now. What's up?"

Aang fumbled the spoon he had just picked up. "Huh?" he asked stupidly. "What do you mean?" he avoided her eyes and turned red.

Katara's lips twitched. "You know what I mean."

Aang turned an even darker shade of red. Propping his elbow on the table, he gazed off into the distance. "It's nothing,' he murmured, "let's pay and head home."

Katara sighed.

Aang stood, pacing around the table to pull Katara's chair out. Taking her hand, he helped her stand. His heart dropped when he saw her head dipped low, avoiding his gaze.

Expression softening, he placed the side of his hand under her chin and pulled her head up to face him.  
"Hey . . ." he whispered, "don't worry . . . It's nothing negative. I've just been . . . considering some stuff lately. Don't be upset . . . You'll see in time."

Katara stared into his eyes. Gradually, she nodded. "I trust you."

Aang kissed her forehead. "Let's go."

As they proceeded to find Shen, they silently grasped hands, trying once again to press through the stifling crowd. When they did finally locate the burly manager, he refused any kind of money.

"Your efforts to free the world have saved us,' he said, "the least I can do is give you a proper meal, especially on the three-year mark. Thank you, Avatar Aang." He bowed low in respect.

The walk home was very quiet. It was only one-thirty, but Katara was feeling groggy, and she felt like having a nap.

As they ascended the steps to the house, Sokka walked out of the door. He had a big bouquet of flowers, and his face was splotchy and red. When he saw Aang and Katara, he waved.

"Going to see Suki." He rasped. "Toph is working." Without waiting for an answer, he trotted down the steps, wiping his nose.

Aang and Katara proceeded into the house. Momo pounded on Aang as soon as he was through the door and licked his head.

Katara scratched behind Momo's ears, opening her mouth wide in a gaping yawn.

"I'm feeling a nap coming on . . ." she raised her arms above her head. "I'll be in my room if you need me."

"'Kay."

Aang watched her stride to the entrance of the hallway. Grasped by a sudden feeling of remorse, he called out, "Katara."

Katara halted, turning toward him with one slender hand placed on the wall. "Yes?"

Aang flitted to her side, the light breeze wafting her silky hair with gentle strokes. He caught her up in a firm hug, lacing his fingers through her hair to press her forehead to his shoulder. Surprised, but in a good way, Katara gripped him around the waist in return.

"I don't like having you upset at me." He said his voice muffled by her head. "I know I've been hard to cope with for the last few days, but please trust me when I say that it's for something good."

"I'm not upset, Aang."

"Yes you are . . . I know you. I know you don't' like it when I keep stuff from you. I know you're not super upset, but you are just a little put off. That's worse than you being happy, and I live to make you happy."  
"More to keep the world in balance." Katara pointed out. Aang shook his head.

"No. To make you happy is what I think is more important." He released her, but placed his hands on her shoulders. "C'mere . . ." he murmured, "I want to tell you something."

He steered her to the couch. Sitting down, he pulled Katara's head into his lap and proceeded to play with her hair. The calming sensation made her close her eyes in pure content.

"Do you remember when we were in Ba Sing Se with the Earth King? Right after we got Long Feng arrested?"

Katara nodded.

"Well, when we got those scrolls, and I found out that there was a Guru waiting to train me, I remember being so sad that we had to be split up. But, I was mostly upset because I was leaving you."

Katara smiled. "What were you going to say before Sokka interrupted you? You were acting so weird."  
Aang hesitated. "Well, I was going to confess how I felt about you . . . but I was extremely nervous, and Sokka kind of ruined it." He began braiding a strand of her hair. "Anyways, when I got to Guru Pathik, I was embarrassed at how little I knew about the chakras. Every one of them was new to me, and the vision I had were terrifying. But, there was one chakra that was blocked by grief. I saw all of the Air Nomads in front of me . . . And they began disappearing, one by one. I heard Pathik's voice . . . he told me that their love had been reincarnated. Then, I saw a vision of your face. It was right when I had woken up from the iceberg."

"You've never told me this." Katara said.

"I know," Aang muttered, "but I want to tell you now." He traced his fingers over her ace, closing her eyes. "Relax." He whispered. "You don't know how peaceful and soft of a feeling I got when I saw your face in my vision. It was like waking up in your arms all over again. It was you that helped me get over the loss of my people. I realized that so long as I have you, I am complete."

"WE are complete." Katara corrected.

"Yes," Aang said, "We." He sighed. "Well, a few chakras later, I had to concentrate on what attached me to this world, what kept me here. Of course, you automatically filled my mind with visions. That was when Guru Pathik told me that I had to let you go."

Katara opened her eyes. "What?"

Aang nodded. "He said that 'to let the cosmic energy glow, you must learn to let her go.' When I heard that, I was automatically repulsed. I told him that I couldn't' let you go because I loved you. That was the first time I confessed my feelings for you out loud."

"And how did it feel?"

"It felt . . . Right. Like it was supposed to come from my voice."

"Well, it really does sound nice coming from you." Katara joked.

As they sat together, Aang shared with her all of the moments that he could remember of trying to tell her he loved her. He told her about the fortuneteller, when he had tried to tell her, but was snubbed by the cheering crowd. He told her about Kyoshi Island, when he had tried to make her jealous with all of the other attention he was getting. Finally, he came to the most embarrassing of them all.

"Remember when we arrived at the rendezvous point on that island? It was four days before the invasion."

Katara laughed. "That's when you almost when insane from lack of sleep, right?"

Aang chuckled. "Yup, that one. Well, when you told me that I should take a nap, I told you that I had a daydream about living underwater, right? Well, I lied. In my real daydream, I told you that I loved you, then I kissed you, and you kissed me back. Then, I swept you off your feet and said, 'baby, you're my forever girl.' Next thing I knew, I was holding thin air, and you were staring at me with a weird expression on your face."

Katara was shaking with laughter. "Forever Girl, huh?"

They laughed and joked together for a while, all of the tension from earlier washing away. But soon, Katara slowly drifted off into a quiet sleep, chest rising and falling in the rhythmic pattern of peace.  
Aang sat, cradling her head. For quite a while, he gazed at her relaxed facial expression, taking in the way her hair waived around every angle of her refined posture. Quietly, he hummed her a soft lullaby, scooping her up into his arms. She shifted in her sleep as he stood, curling in such a way that she fit right in to the structure of his arms and chest. He smiled as he walked with a gentle gait that wouldn't disrupt her quiet dreams.

When he reached her room, he nudged the door open with his foot. Crossing the length of it in a few seconds, he gently lowered her limp form onto the bed. Still humming his tune, he pulled the shoes off of her feet and set them at the foot of the bed frame. Then, he quietly tugged the covers up to her chest. Brushing her hair out of her face, he bent down to kiss her forehead.

As Aang was about to leave the room, he paused in the doorway. Turning his head, he murmured, "Baby . . . You're my forever girl." And silently shut the door.

******************

Aang sat in the big chair in the corner, turning the necklace over and over in his hands. He was contemplating the way he would ask Katara. Many ideas were flowing through his mind, but only a few actually stuck.

He was also waiting for Sokka, who was supposed to bring Hakoda to the house. Aang had sent a letter to Katara's father a week ago, asking him to visit for a while. It was also Water Tribe tradition to get a blessing from the father before actually asking.

Aang was just thinking about this when the front door opened. In strode Sokka, who had his father in tow. Aang jumped up immediately to shake hands with the Water Tribe chief.

"Chief Hakoda." He said, bowing in respect.

"Please, Aang," Hakoda chuckled, "I've known you for quite some time now." Turning, he lowered himself into a chair. "So," he declared, "what is it you wanted to talk to me about, Aang?"

Aang sat back down, turning white. "Well . . ." he squeaked, voice hitting a higher octave. He coughed. "Hakoda . . . I'm just going to say it. I want to ask for Katara's hand in marriage." Shifting, he raised the necklace that he had been working on for almost tow months now. Hakoda fell silent, gazing at the gorgeous ornament.

"May I see it?" he asked.

Aang stood up and carefully deposited it to Sokka, who passed it to his father. Hakoda examined it with reverence.

After about five minutes (in which Aang began sweating and fidgeting around in extreme nervousness), the Chief lowered it. "Aang, I have no doubt that you would make a wonderful companion for my daughter. All I have to ask is . . . are you up for this?"

Aang sat up straighter. "Of course, sir. I promise I will always be there for her, no mater what. I know that it will be anything but easy, but I am up for it anytime if I have her by my side."

"And could you love her forever?"

Aang bowed his head. "Every minute of forever."

Hakoda broke into a wide grin. "Then you have my blessing." He rose to his feet and pulled Aang up into a man-hug. "I will be honored to call you my son."

They pulled apart and grasped forearms.

"I'll be honored to call you dad!" Aang released Hakoda and turned to Sokka. "What about you, Sokka? I want your approval, too. After all, you'll have to live with me as your brother."

Sokka raised his hands. "Hey, as long as you don't bug me with your vegetarian nonsense, I'm all for it."  
Aang was feeling light-headed with happiness. He sat back down, along with Hakoda and Sokka.

"So," Hakoda said, "when do you plan on asking her?"

Aang rubbed his eyes. Smiling, he said, "Tomorrow."

****************************

It was about three in the morning, but Aang couldn't sleep. Jittery and nervous for the day, he couldn't seem to find peace enough to sleep. He tossed and turned, grumbling at himself. Finally, he gave up, and decided he wanted to go visit Appa. Sitting up, he pulled his shoes on and whipped the engagement necklace into his pocket. Treading carefully, he cracked his door open and crept down the hallway.  
He inhaled a deep breath of fresh air as he slipped outside. Hesitating on the porch, he let his eyes drift shut as he enjoyed the pleasant breeze brushing at his exposed chest.

Suddenly, he almost had a heart attack as a flying ball of fur dive-bombed him, landing on his tattooed head. The guttural chatter and constant swipes of a tongue told him it was Momo.

"Momo!" Aang laughed. "What's your problem?'

Momo was screeching and whining, constantly trying to pull Aang in a certain direction.

"What is it?" Aang asked, getting concerned. He followed Momo, starting to jog as he got more and more freaked out. Momo was frantically flapping to get Aang to move faster. Finally, they reached the other side of the house, and Aang saw what was wrong.

There was a strange, smoky gas pouring form a window. Aang had just realized which window it was when Katara's desperate scream shattered the calm night.


	8. INTRICATE

**Wazzup? Ha I am in a good mood today :D I got the time to post another! (That is, my mom let me post another . . . .heh) N-E-ways . . . my life is quite the hectic time right now, I'll update as soon as I can :D in the meantime, let me know what you think! Danke schun!**

**-**

A KATAANG FANFICTION: CHAPTER 8  
INTRICATE

"KATARA!" Aang yelled, and took off for the window. The wind howled behind him as he forced it to push him forward, making him dash to the window in a small second. The window was high off the ground, so he created the Air Scooter and tore up the wall. On the way, he became more frenzied when Katara screamed his name desperately, followed by a hacking cough.

When he reached the window, he took a huge breath and jumped in. "Katara!" He covered his mouth.

"Aang!"

There was no way to see, the gas was so thick. "Katara, don't breathe it in! Cover your face!"

Aang, improvising, created a huge wind ball, hoping to blow it all out the window.

It didn't work.

"No." Whispered Aang. "KATARA! Where are you?"

"Aang . . . I can't . . ." came her weak reply.

"NO!" Aang yelled. "Katara, don't you DARE give up!" closing his eyes, Aang used Earthbending to try and sense her vibrations. Finally, he located her. She was in the corner, doubled over.

"I'm coming, Katara!" He began jogging toward her. He had just reached her when she collapsed in a heap. He caught her limp form. Her body shook with violent coughs and dry heaves.

"I'm here, Katara! Stay with me, okay?"

"She doesn't have much left."

Aang jerked his head up as someone emerged from the mist. The face was covered, but he knew the voice right off the bat.

"Azula!" he snarled.

"Yes, genius, it's me. I told you I'd be back, didn't I?"

"I don't have time for your stalling!" snapped Aang. "Get out, NOW!"

He heard Azula chuckle. "Make me."

Aang reacted immediately. Using it carefully, he let the Avatar State flood his mind, and he began to glow. Before Azula could improvise, he used the exact same move he had used on Ozai when he had first entered the Avatar State. Blasting her backward with a funnel of air, he stood as she slammed into the back wall by the window. Opening his mouth, he bellowed, "GET OUT!" and punched forward with his hands. The rock wall behind Azula exploded, exposing the night sky. Aang braced himself, then used a combination of fire and wend to get Azula and the toxins out of Katara's room. Fire issued from his mouth, wind from his palms, and Azula was sent flying. The toxic gas also dissipated until there was nothing left.

Aang stood in the midst of it all, breathing hard. The glow ebbed away smoothly, leaving him slightly drained.

Not even checking to see if Azula was gone, he dropped to the ground where Katara was lying. His blood ran cold when he turned her over.

She wasn't breathing.

"Katara!" he shouted. "KATARA!"

Frantically, he laid her down. Placing his hands on her chest, he focused on the air in her lungs. It was polluted and dirty, excreting poison throughout her system. He began to draw the air out, forcing Katara to breathe. Then, he bent over and placed his mouth over hears, using his airbending to purify the oxygen he breathed into her.

"Come on, Katara!" he choked out. "Breathe!"

Trembling, he placed a hand over her heart. Using a slight twinge of the Avatar State, he used Bloodbending to force her heart to beat. At the same time, he continued to clean out her lungs, forcing the pure air in.

"You can't leave me!" he demanded. "DO NOT leave, Katara! Please . . . I'll tell you what I was keeping form you!" Using a particularly powerful surge, he made her heart beat stronger.

"Katara, I want to be with you forever!" He gritted his teeth, giving her another breath. "That's why I've been so nervous! I turned sixteen last week, and you know . . . Your cultural tradition is sixteen!" He didn't bother to wipe the tears rolling down his face. "I want you by my side through my life! I want you to be my Forever Girl."

He inhaled sharply when her heart suddenly gave a sluggish pump on its own.

"That's it, Katara . . . Come on. I want to be able have you come to me when you need something. I want to be able to have you as my partner through battle forever and ever."

Her heart beat stronger on its own.

"I want to be able to raise a family with you, to have a family we can call our own."

Body jerking, Katara gave a shuddering breath. Aang continued his process.

"I know you can do it, Katara." He murmured shakily. "We can get through this together. Do NOT give up. Fight. Do you hear me?" he brushed hair out of her face. "Do you want to know why I've been so skittish the past week?"

Katara's body spasmed again, and she began to breathe while her heart started beating rapidly.

"I . . . I want you to marry me, Katara . . ." he said softly. "I promise that I will always be there for you, no matter what. I promise I will love you forever and always. I promise I will make a good husband . . . And eventual father. Please, just leave me now. We have a whole future ahead of us."

Suddenly, Katara woke up, coughing and gagging fiercely.

Aang placed his hands on either side of her face, patting it gently to wake her up more. "Thank the Spirits . . ." he exclaimed. "Thank the Spirits."

He didn't even seem to care mind when Katara abruptly threw up all over the place, including on him. He just nonchalantly wiped it off of his arms and rubbed Katara's back as she coughed again and again. When her body finally calmed down, Aang pulled her to him and held her, ripping off a piece of his pants to gently wipe off her face.

She was shaking violently. Concerned, Aang felt her forehead.

"Aang," she managed to rasp out between her chattering teeth, "It hurts."

Aang's throat clenched. "I know, love." Her forehead was burning up, but her body was freezing. Turning, he used Airbending to get a blanket from her bed. Gently, he tucked it in around her quivering form as he held her. That done, he kissed her and rocked back and forth, calming her down.  
"It was Azula," she whispered, "she got in here somehow."

Aang placed his hand on the side of her head, softly caressing her temple with his thumb. "Shh . . . its okay, she's gone now." He pressed his lips against her hair. "Do you know how badly you scared me just now?"

"I'm sorry, Aang. It was almost impossible to stay awake."

"I know."

She sniffed, hard. "Aang . . . I was gone. I was literally out of my body . . . I was in a weird place, and I saw my mom. She had come to see me, and tell me that my life wasn't fulfilled yet . . . and she showed me you. I could see and hear you . . . I was watching you try to save me."

Aang smiled.

"And when I heard you . . . I wanted to go back so badly. So, I tried to focus . . . Your voice calmed me somewhat. Every time you brought up a new thing, I tried harder. Especially after you mentioned having a family. I wanted to get back to you so much. I hate seeing you hurt that much."

Aang brought her closer. "There are no words for my relief right now. I feel like . . . like I did right after I defeated Ozai." He sighed. "Katara, I would have died if you didn't wake up."

They sat there for a long time, Katara shaking, Aang holding her. Many times, Katara would start coughing again, and Aang would just massage the nape of her neck as she balled up in vicious fits of spasms.

"You need water." Aang muttered.

Katara shook her head. "I'm fine . . ."

Aang placed a finger on her lips. "No. I'm going to get you some. I'll probably make some soup, too."  
Grunting, he stood up, still carrying Katara. Adjusting so that she was more comfortable, he nudged the door open with some Airbending. Walking sideways into the hallway, he set off of the kitchen.

"So what was it like?" Aang asked.

"What?"

"Seeing your mom again."

Katara paused, coughing. She covered her mouth, looking thoughtful. "I really don't know . . . I was thrilled, but sad."

"Why were you sad?"

"Because I knew I had to get back to you, and leave her."

"Oh."

They reached the living room, and Aang laid her down on the same couch Suki had been placed over a month ago. Then, he whisked to the kitchen.

"Don't go to sleep," he warned, "I don't want to lose you again."

"Okay."

Katara watched him as he went from cupboard to cupboard, rustling around until he found her a cup. Then, he used Waterbending to draw water from the sink. He transferred it to the glass, which he blew on with a gentle whoosh. Katara saw tiny ice crystals form around the glass. Her eyes still followed Aang as he reached up to a top shelf, grabbing a bottle of healing herbs. Opening it, he took a few of the leaves and crushed them into powder, sprinkling it into the cup.

"Iroh taught me that." Aang said when he strode back to Katara. "Here . . . Drink up."

Katara gladly accepted the cup. She could hardly lift it to her mouth, she was so shaky. Aang saw, and placed his hand over her trembling one to sturdy her. "There you go . . ." he said softly, drawing the top to her lips. She took a small sip, but eagerly tried to gulp more when she felt how much the icy water soothed her burning throat.

"Careful now," Aang warned, "the herbs will just help your throat, but your body needs to get rid of the toxins. You're probably going to have a rough time with your stomach for a few days."

Aang was proven right when the water Katara had forced down too quickly came right back up.

"Ouch!" she croaked. "That really burned."

Aang sighed. "I know. Take it more slowly." Then, he fetched a bucket form a closet and waterbent the regurgitated mixture of water and bile into it.

"Maybe I'll wait on the soup." He said, laughing. "Your stomach needs to settle down." Carefully, he lifted her head and slid onto the couch, placing a pillow on his legs so she would be more comfortable. "Drink more," he said, "but slowly."

Katara obediently drank more of the soothing herb-water. Gritting her teeth, she forced it to stay down, then sipped some more.

After keeping down a few mouthfuls, she told Aang, "You're really good at this kind of stuff." She clamped a hand over her mouth when the water tried to make reappearance.

Aang tucked some hair behind her ear. "I've seen plenty on the battlefield."

Katara didn't answer. She was just too tired.

"I really, really hurt . . ." she rasped after a while.

"I know, love . . . You've just gotta relax." He helped her by massaging her head, running his fingers through her thick hair to sooth her, combing it out with soft hands. He frowned when he felt how hot her forehead still was. "Drink a bit more, Katara."

She obeyed, letting more of the minty water rush down her throat. It felt good going down, but once it hit rock bottom . . . She shuddered, managing just barely to keep it contained.

"Katara . . . Did you happen to hear what I said when you started breathing?"

She had been waiting for him to ask that. She knew it would come sooner or later, and now his words repeated in her mind . . .

_I want you to marry me, Katara. I promise I'll make a good husband . . . and eventual father._

__She remained silent. Quiet and decisive, she ran it over and over again in her mind, and a saying form long ago sparked her memory.

_The man you are going to marry . . . I can see that he is a very powerful bender._

Katara coughed again. "I heard you, Aang."

He stopped combing through her hair. "Then I want to show you something. I'm going to move your head for just a second, OK?"

Katara barely felt it when he lifted her head, he was being so gentle. She loved this side of him, and was about to compliment it when she was suddenly hypnotized.

Aang was holding the most beautiful engagement necklace she had ever seen over her head.

In shock and awe, she reached up with a shaking hand and took it from his, bringing it closer.

It was stunning. The center and largest pendant seemed to be part crystal, part moonstone. The blue moonstone was in the back, and the Water Tribe insignia was carved with intricate grace into it. The second layer was see-through crystal, but she couldn't see what it was for.

"Turn it in the light." Aang whispered.

Katara did it, turning it back and forth in the glow of the lantern, and she could see. The Air Nomad symbol was carved into the crystal, but was so fine that she had to look closely. When revealed in the light, the Air Nomad crystal didn't take away from the Water Tribe moonstone's beauty. No, it added to it. They seemed flow together in a flawless pattern. They were one.

Around the edge of the pendant, there were tiny circlets of a polished gray stone, and each one was engraved with teeny Air and Water symbols.

The strap that the pendant was attached to was equally beautiful. It was blue leather, the back lined with smooth, durable silk. The front of it was embroidered with incredibly detailed designs, which surrounded the pendant. When turned in the light, she could see Water and Air symbols stamped into the leather.

Katara was breathless. Her eyes glistened in the lamplight as tears spilled onto her cheeks.  
Aang spoke. "Katara, it's OK if . . . You know . . . You don't want to. I'm completely okay . . . I mean, I know we're young, but we could easily make it work. But again, I will understand if you say no."  
Katara sat in silence as the reality of what Aang was asking came crashing down on her. So many emotions rushed through her . . . Elation, love; happiness, anticipation, fear, and shyness were just a few. But, she had her answer.

Mustering up her feeble strength, she forced herself to sit up, despite her roiling stomach and pounding head. Swaying slightly, she turned to face Aang. Questions were evident all over his face as they stared at each other. Suddenly, Katara flung her arms around his neck and kissed him full-on.

Aang almost fell backward in surprise, but regained his posture and kissed her back gently. He knew she was still in a lot of pain.

Katara pulled away just barely, her lips still brushing his. With both hands on either sides of his face, she whispered, "There is nobody on this earth that I would rather marry. My answer is yes, Aang. Undoubtedly, unquestionably yes. It was never even a question."

Aang couldn't help it. Jumping up, he twirled Katara in a circle and kissed her again.

"Seriously? Katara, this is, well, I can't even wrap my head around it! Oh, man, I was SO terrified." He hugged her. "I love you . . . So much."

Katara recovered from being twirled, keeping down the urge to vomit. She smiled at Aang. "I love you too, Aang."

She had never seen him happier. She was feeling elated herself. His infectious smile made butterflies erupt in her chest.

"Aang . . ." She murmured, "We'll be together . . . Forever."

Aang placed a hand on the side of her face, wiping away the tears with his thumb. "Forever." He agreed.  
Katara swayed, coughing hoarsely. "I think I need to lie back down."

Aang nodded. "Sorry." He sat back down, pulling her with him. He lay back, placing his head on the arm of the couch, and pulled her head down so that her head was on his chest.

They spoke and laughed together for a long time, planning out ideas. However, Aang insisted that Katara rest when she threw up again.

"Sleep." He said, playfully covering her eyes. "This time Azula can't get you . . . I'll kill her if she makes another attempt like the one tonight."

"That's not like you."

"Well, I'll go through anything to make sure you're safe. Now, sleep."

"I know."

That was the end of the late conversations. With dawn edging around the horizon, they finally fell asleep together, relying on each other for the comfort that was so desperately needed after a month of battle and death.


	9. REASSURANCE

**Hey, everybody! Sorry for the very long wait . . . I've been very distracted. I love this chapter, I think it might be my favorite. I have no idea why. But, enjoy! Let me know what you think.**

**_**  
A KATAANG FANFICTION: CHAPTER 9—

REASSURANCE

Katara was sitting on her bed when a subtle knock brought her out of a trance. Massaging her upset stomach, she called, "Come in, Aang."

She knew it was him. Sokka would have barged in; Toph would have pounded the door off of its hinges.  
Sure enough, Aang opened the door soundlessly and stepped inside. Closing it behind him, he grinned at Katara as he sat next to her, crossing his legs. He was carrying cup, which he held out to her.

"Iroh just taught me how to make this one," he said, "it's similar to the stuff that heals your throat, but this stuff doesn't really heal . . . It makes your stomach feel better. Just be careful, though; too much will make you feel worse."

Katara took the cup, smiling at Aang's glowing expression. "How come you're so happy?" she lifted the rim of the glass to her lips.

Aang reached toward her neck, lifting the pendant that he had carved ever so carefully. "I just love seeing it on you." He explained, moving his hand to brush his fingertips across her cheek.

It had been two weeks since Aang had proposed to Katara, and the news that The Avatar was engaged had spread across Ba Sing Se like a wildfire. People constantly showed up at their front door, bringing gifts and congratulations. Everything was blissful.

That is, everything except for one huge problem. As soon as they were engaged, it seemed like a switch had been flicked. Suddenly, Firebender rebellion was everywhere, causing havoc and pulling Aang away from his time with Katara. Every time Zuko showed up at the door to request help, Aang tried to say no. He tried to explain that this was his time off to get prepared for the wedding. But, he always ended up going, leaving a put-off Katara with a kiss and reassuring word that he would be back before dinner. He always made it, but he was always exhausted and beat up. Katara had healed countless burns on his body, each time scolding him gently for not being more careful.

"Can you believe it's so close?" murmured Katara, catching his hand. "Doesn't seem like that long since we first met, huh?"

Aang laughed. "Bet you never imagined you would be married to the Avatar; much less the Avatar you happened to find in an iceberg, of all things."

Katara nodded in agreement, taking another swig of the cool medicine.

Suddenly, Sokka burst into the room, not bothering to knock. "Hey, lovebirds," he said, "someone's here to see you."

Aang and Katara looked at each other, both containing a hint of annoyance.

"All right . . ." Aang muttered. He stood. "You can stay and finish your medicine." He told Katara, feeling her forehead. She had a fever.

Sokka shook his head. "No, I think that you should both come."

"Why?"

"You'll see." With that, Sokka left the room, swinging his boomerang to and fro carelessly.

Katara cast a questioning look at Aang, who shrugged. "Well . . . Shall we?" he offered his arm to her.

She took it sliding off of the mattress. As they strode through her doorway, she stopped. Aang halted, turning toward her. "You OK?"

Katara covered her mouth. "Be right back!" she managed to gasp, and pelted for the bathroom.

Aang's eyebrows furrowed with sadness. Sighing, he paced slowly to the bathroom, taking time so he didn't have to listen to her suffer. She hadn't gone a day for the past two weeks without throwing up at least once. Thankfully, it was ebbing up. She could stomach a good meal for a few hours now.

As Aang reached the bathroom door, it opened and Katara stumbled out. He caught her, sad at how shaky she was. Katara, close to tears, wrapped her arms around his waist and stayed there.

"I wish this would stop." She groaned.

Aang stroked her hair. "I know, hon." he said. "But it's almost over. With that medicine, you should be feeling tons better in no time." He tipped her face up to his, kissing her forehead. "Come on. Let's go see that guest."

They set off for the front door, and Katara frowned when she saw it was closed.  
"Sokka!" she called. "Did the guest leave?"

Sokka's head poked in from the kitchen, a strip of seal jerky hanging out of his mouth. "Nope," he said, spraying jerky bits. "Go outside."

Aang took Katara's hand. She grasped it tightly, and they approached the door. Aang reached to the doorknob, hesitating. "Sokka," he said, "what are you not telling us?"

Sokka, plopping down in the living room, shrugged exaggeratingly. "You'll find out, Air Boy. Now go on out before I force feed you some meat."

Aang scowled. "OK . . . Whatever." He took the doorknob again, twisting it. Katara leaned forward in curiosity.

Aang almost slammed the door shut as soon as it opened, but he caught himself. Katara couldn't blame him; the racket was like a pack of screaming hogmonkeys.

Out in the courtyard was what appeared to be the entire city of Ba Sing Se. Countless citizens were packed together like sardines, screaming and cheering for all they were worth. Katara laughed when she saw none other than the man from Kyoshi Island, who was screaming and frothing like a banshee.

Aang grinned. "Nothing stays quiet here, does it?"

Katara shook her head incredulously. "It's like they have one mind."

They stood together as everybody converged on them, grasping each other for support. Questions were flung at them nonstop. Some of them were: "How many children do you plan on?" "When is the wedding?" "Why so young?" "Why Master Katara, Avatar?"

Aang and Katara were warding off a huge crowd, answering questions left and right. When one man asked why Aang had a head full of half-inch hair, he answered, "Katara wants me to have a nice hairdo for the wedding . . . It's a nice change, and I'll do whatever she wants me to do."

Several girls were pouting, demanding Aang to tell them why he chose Katara. He pointedly ignored them when he saw a very furious Katara glare daggers in their direction.

An hour later, Katara leaned over to Aang, pulling his head down to her level. "I don't feel so great," she whispered in his ear. "I don't want to lose my stomach in front of all these people . . . Mind if I go inside?"

Aang shook his head. "Not at all. I'll try to get them to leave, you go lie down for a while. I'll be inside in a moment."

Katara smiled, mouthing the words 'thank you'. Then, she waved to the crowd and turned to walk towards the door.

"Wow," sighed one of the jealous girls who was standing by Aang. "She didn't even kiss him goodbye. If I were her, I would kiss him every time I walked away. What a great wife she's gonna be." Her friends nodded vigorously.

Aang was taken aback by their nerve with Katara. A flash of anger lit in his eyes, and he turned toward the teenage prissies. He clenched his jaw, and forced himself to calm down. The girl that had spoken saw him staring at her, and fluttered her eyelashes, giggling. Head lowering, Aang glared at her in frustration. He shook his head slowly, getting it clear that he didn't want to hear another word. She didn't get it.

"Wow," she said, "He is so desperate to be free of her that he's looking at other girls when he's engaged . . . That Katara must really be bad. I can tell she doesn't deserve him."

Aang acted. Whipping his hands fiercely, he summoned a wind current that pulled the girl toward him, stopping her when she was five feet away. He kept her in midair.

The crowd went silent in a heartbeat.

Aang took one step toward the frightened teen, still glaring. "You listen to me." He said. "If you are not happy with this, then I am fine with it. But, you have NO RIGHT to go around like the queen of this city, insulting Katara. _KEEP IT TO YOURSELF_." He turned to the crowd, and began to yell so they could all hear him. "I will have you know this: Katara is the one that found me. If it wasn't for her, I would still be in the iceberg, and the war would still be going. You could very well be enslaved right now. Sozin's Comet would have burned this city to the ground. There would be no Ba Sing Se. There would be no freedom. You would not have the clothes you wear now . . . You would be wearing rags." Aang let the girl to the ground, and she stumbled back nervously. "You would ALL be enslaved or DEAD right now! Do you realize that? If it wasn't for Katara, I would not be standing in front of you right now. You would be forced to worship Ozai, building his cities and feeding his nation!"

Aang stopped, taking a deep breath. "For those of you who are happy for us, I give you the most sincere thanks. But for those of you who are just here to complain," He pointed sharply to the girl who had insulted Katara, "Then please. Keep it to yourselves. I love Katara. I always have, I always will, and any of you that want to challenge that can step forward right now."

Nobody moved a muscle.

"That's what I thought." He said, suddenly relaxing. "I thank you all for coming out to see us. The wedding will be open to the community. Please feel free to stop by. It's a month from now, so start planning. And now, I have to return to Katara. Good day." Aang bowed and turned on his heel, treading lightly to the door. Yanking it open, he stomped inside and snapped it shut.

He was surprised when Katara jumped out and tackled him with a hug. Exhaling loudly, he held her against his chest tightly and rocked back and forth. She was shaking.

"Have you been sick again?" Aang asked softly.

Katara nodded. "It was that girl. Every time we walk past her in the streets, she says something . . . I ignore it, but this time was just over the line. That was what actually made me sick . . . That a human being would sink that low . . . Especially after what you did for them."

Aang didn't let go of her. "What _we_ did for them. Did you hear me yelling out there?"

"Yes."

"Well, they needed to hear it. I was dead serious, Katara. If you hadn't found me, the world would be burned and dead right now . . . It would all be Fire Nation. Ozai would have control over everything . . . Including you. If you didn't find me . . . We wouldn't be together right now. I know I was really harsh out there, but that girl honestly pushed me over the edge. It doesn't help that I'm already edgy from making sure Azula doesn't get you."

Katara made an inaudible sound, muffled from his shirt.

"What?" Aang asked.

"I said: I love you." Katara replied, turning her head. "And thank you for defending me."

"You know that every person out there just adores you, right?" Aang asked. "The dumb teenage girls are just jealous. Don't let them get to you."

Katara laughed, suddenly bringing up a random subject. "Do you remember how many people said 'isn't he a little young for you?' to me?"

Aang smiled. "Yes, why?"

Katara shrugged. "It was cute to see you react so angrily. You'd get that look on your face, and walk around all manly for the rest of our date."

They laughed together, and the jealous teenagers were promptly washed from their minds.

************

Aang sat bolt upright, hairs on the back of his neck standing straight out. Jumping out of his bed soundlessly, he landed in a poised position, ready to strike if necessary. He listened intensely, waving his stubbled head back and forth. Something had woken him up; it was the middle of the night.

He heard it again.

A sharp tap on the window.

Softly padding to the wall, he barely poked his head around to investigate the scene. Sighing in relief, he relaxed when he saw Zuko standing outside of his window, ten feet down.

Grunting, Aang yanked the pane up, leaning out. "Zuko! What is it? Please don't tell me it's another rebellion issue."

Zuko waved a hand. "Come down, Aang . . . This looks just plain weird."

Aang nodded, jumping out of his window and landing comfortably in front of Zuko. "Now, what is it?"  
Zuko let his hood down. "You guessed it. Firebender rebels have surrounded the Earth King's palace, and it's getting bad. We're having a hard enough time trying to keep it quiet, but it's getting impossible! They're going to wake up the whole city at this rate, and the palace is going to be in ruins."

Aang rubbed his eyes in exasperation. "It's the middle of the night . . . I'll have to hurry. I don't want to worry Katara. I'll be out in a minute. Go wait at the barn, we'll take Appa."

Zuko set off at once. Aang jumped back to his window, Airbending causing his extended leap. Landing on his floor, he immediately went to his closet, reaching inside to pull out a top. Yanking it over his head, he grabbed his staff and jogged out of his room without a sound. Instead of heading for the door, he swiftly made for Katara's room.

Her quiet sounds of relaxed breathing made him smile as he reached her doorway. Entering softly, he conjured a tiny flame in his hand so that he could see his surroundings.

Katara was sleeping; that was easy enough to see. The covers gently rose and fell with her even breaths. Tip-toeing, he slipped to her bedside.

She was facing sideways, towards him. Her mouth was slightly open, and her face was clear. Her untidy hair was splayed across the bedspread, and several strands rested on her face. Brushing them away, Aang very, very carefully bent down and kissed her. "I'll be back before breakfast." He promised, and walked out of her room.

He was in the clear until he got to her doorway. Then, he cringed as he heard her shifting, the covers rustling and moving under her. "Aang?" Came her groggy voice, and he knew he was in trouble. "What are you doing?"

Aang tapped the toe of his foot on the ground guiltily. "Nothing . . ."

He saw Katara sit up. "Aang."

He sighed, giving up. "It's another rebellion. Zuko is here, he's waiting for me outside. Katara, I have to go . . ."

Katara slid off the bed, her feet whispering on the wooden floor. "Aang, it is the middle of the night."  
"I know, Katara," Aang said, "That's actually better."

"How in ANY WAY is that better, Aang?" Katara whispered fiercely. "If anything, you are tired, and it makes you more vulnerable!"

"Katara, I—"

"Aang," she interrupted, "do you realize that the wedding is five days away?" She folded her arms. "Do you know how I would feel if you got seriously injured?"

"Yes, but—"

"But WHAT, Aang? Don't try to tell me that it won't happen, because that's not true. Aang . . . Do you realize how often I sit at home while you're gone, hoping and praying that you will come back to me?" Katara looked away, eyes stinging. "Every day. Every day I sit on that windowsill, staring outside, repeating that silent plea that you will come back. Can you imagine the relief I fell when I see you walking through that door?" she took a shuddering breath. "Do you know how hard it is to think about you NOT coming back? What if you didn't? I would die, Aang."

Aang looked away, pursing his lips into a thin, compressed line.

"I know that you have Avatar duties," Katara continued, "I accepted that way back when we first got together. But this . . . this is ridiculous, Aang! You are gone every day! The war is over, you've defeated Ozai! So why do you still have to risk your life on a daily basis?" Reaching up, she gently touched her engagement necklace. "I'm beginning to wonder how much this really means to you."

Katara wished she could take it back as soon as she said it. The immediate hurt and confusion that dawned on Aang's face ripped her heart out. But, she was confused, stressed, and sad.

"Katara . . ." Aang whispered. "Why would you say that?" he straightened up, dropping his staff. Ignoring the hurt and confusion he felt, he went to Katara and pulled her into his embrace. Relief was strong in him when she leaned into it, burying her head into his shoulder.

"I don't know why these rebellions are popping up everywhere." He said. "I know that it hurts you to see me go so often . . . Believe me, it hurts me to see your expression. I wish I could leave all of my Avatar duties, just so I could be with you, but you and I both know that I can't. I'm trying to get to the bottom of this." He sighed. "Katara, I fight these rebellions for you. I fight them because I know that if they knew about you, YOU would be their target. I know that you would be in so much more danger. Being the Avatar's girlfriend is dangerous enough for you. Can you imagine what it will be like when we are actually married?" He stopped, closing his eyes. "I'm gone all these days because I am fighting for you. I fight because I love you, and if you were in any kind of danger, I would be furious with myself and desperately scared. No, maybe I don't know how terrified you are when I leave. No, I don't know what it's like to wait for me to come back all day. But I DO know what it's like to be scared that I won't be able to see you again. I fight so hard and I come back to you because of that. I want to be able to be with you forever, and I am not about to let any Firebenders come in the way of our life together."

Aang stopped talking, letting his words set in on Katara's mind. He held her quietly, letting her mull things over. After a few minutes, he began to hum the lullaby that he had sung her so many times recently. He felt her body relax, and she began to hum with him. They hummed it together, their voices intertwining in a melodic melody that soothed even Aang's fried nerves. Not stopping, Aang slowly walked Katara backwards, making her take baby steps back toward her bed. Reaching it, he pulled her back as they both finished the lullaby and kissed her gently.

"You need to go back to sleep." He murmured. "I promise I'll be back before you wake up. The wedding is really close; let's be ready for it, Okay?"

Katara nodded. Her doubt was all but extinguished.

"And, Katara," Aang whispered. He tapped the engagement necklace. "This means everything to me. You are my life. Don't ever doubt it."

"I didn't mean it, Aang." Katara replied. "I guess I'm just overly stressed right now. I'm really sorry for saying that."

Aang smiled. "Don't be. I'm stressed, too."

Katara stared into his gray eyes, wondering how he ever got to be so forgiving. Standing on her toes, she brushed his lips gently with hers. "Just please . . . be careful. And, promise to come back to me."

Aang caught her up in his arms, twirling around just as he had when she had said yes. "I always do."

**Every couple has their moments, right? I love to put some angst in this . . . so dramatic, lol. But, if I was engaged, I'd be pretty upset if my fiancée was running off every night to risk his life. Teenage girls are so stupid, aren't we? Heh, it's funny how far a girl will go to hurt another :D next chapter will be very soon.**


	10. WEDDING

A KATAANG FANFICTION: CHAPTER 10—  
WEDDING

Katara's nerves were all twisted in knots. Her heart was fluttering and pounding like a caged bird. It was the morning of the wedding day, and she was already about to pass out. She paced around the living room anxiously, chewing her bottom lip and twisting a strand of her hair.

Toph sat on the floor a few feet away. Stretching, she said, "Relax, Sugar Queen. It's not like it's your wedding day or anything."

Katara shot Toph a look she couldn't see. "Toph, this is a serious thing." She wiped her clammy hands off on her shirt. "I'm just nervous."

Toph yawned. "I would help you out, but I've never been married, so it looks like you're on your own on this subject."

Katara was about to retort when she was suddenly swept into the air from behind. She gave out a small squeak, her heart rate4 spiking. She placed a hand over her chest as Aang's infectious laughter chimed in her ears. She landed with a gentle thud, and Aang whirled her around to face him. She smiled, swaying slightly.

"You're very pale," Aang commented cheerfully, "are you all right?"

"Oh, my heart is only trying to escape my ribcage, but I'm fine." Reaching up, she swept his hair to the side. "How are you this morning?"

Aang hopped up and down, full of bounding energy. "This is only the most exciting day of my life!" He laughed. "I'm absolutely WONDERFUL!" Taking both of her hands, he kissed her.

Katara gazed at him as they pulled apart. "Aren't you nervous?"

Aang didn't answer. He took her hand and placed it over his heart, and she felt it. It was beating insanely, thudding against her palm erratically with uneven, heavy pangs.

Sighing, Katara spread her fingers, extending further, feeling his heartbeats reverberate through her palm and out through her fingertips. "Stay still." She murmured, and placed her ear on his chest. Closing her eyes, she stayed there, listening to the staccato thumps that seemed to speak of life.

Aang slipped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. Together, they stood stationary, relaxing until Aang's pulse completely calmed down.

"As soon as you say something about tonight," he whispered, "it'll start again. Try it."

Katara thought for a moment, thinking of a question. "Did you order enough food for tonight?" she asked. Sure enough, his heartbeat leapt forward like a wild ostrich-horse.

Toph sneezed in the other room. "More importantly," she yelled, "please tell me there is going to be meat!"

Katara laughed. "Toph, Aang is probably the only vegetarian that is going to be attending." She patted his chest affectionately. "Plus, you forget that Sokka will be there. Meat will definitely be a factor, otherwise he wouldn't show up."

Aang grinned. "Speaking of Sokka, I need to wake him up. We're going to pick up some people.  
Katara glanced up at him. "Who?"

Aang covered her mouth playfully. "You'll see. Probably not 'till tonight, though. Your dressers are going to be here in about an hour to take you."

"Take me?"

"To get you ready." He added, tapping her nose. "But first, I'm going to take you out for a very nice breakfast. Hurry, grab some shoes."

"Aang, I'm a mess!"

"No," he disagreed, brushing the back of his hand across her forehead. "You look absolutely beautiful, and I mean it."

"He's being truthful!" came Toph's bored voice form the floor. "Go on, Sugar Queen."

"Plus," Aang added thoughtfully, "this will be our last date as a 'together' couple. After tonight, we will be dating as a 'married' couple."

Katara cracked a smile, shaking her head. "All right . . . I'll be back in a minute." Turning, she whisked away purposefully. Aang watched her go with a loving expression on his face.

"So, Twinkletoes," Toph said, "how's it goin'?"

Aang slowly let himself turn toward Toph, reluctantly pushing Katara from his mind for a moment. "It's going excellent." He answered, running his fingers through his dark hair. Yawning, he stretched his hands over his head, grunting. "It all happened so fast . . ." he chuckled. "Seems like just yesterday we were trapped in the Cave of Two Lovers together."

A confused expression dawned on Toph's face. "And when was that?"

Aang sat down in the armchair. "Actually, it was right before we met you." He laughed. "We really could have used you in that cave."

"Why?"

"Because it wasn't really a cave . . . it was a labyrinth, a huge maze. We were confused and trapped, stuck with some singing nomads and a terrified Appa. You can imagine."

At that moment, Katara returned, hastily yanking her hair back into a long ponytail. "All right," she called, "I'm ready."

Aang jumped up, brushing himself off. "Excellent. Let's go!"

She nodded, smiling at his bubbling enthusiasm. She took his hand when he offered it to her. He pulled her to his side and began walking toward the door. "Don't' blow a hole in the wall, Toph." Katara said jokingly.

"I'll try to contain the urge." Toph answered, scratching her armpit.

Aang laughed. Arm in arm, him and Katara walked out the door.

*******************

It was a very nice morning. Aang took Katara for a walk through a gorgeous garden filled with multicolored butterflies that fluttered through the flowers majestically. Aang had bent down to pick a Panda Lily, which he wound through Katara's hair and rested against her ear. Afterward, he took her to The Food Palace, were Shen had prepared a fantastic breakfast for the both of them. Trays of bon-bons, bowls of steaming soup, platters of eggs, and many more delicacies were placed before them, and soon their stomachs were bulging.

When Aang had finally convinced a reluctant Shen to take payment, he took Katara and left with a cheerful goodbye.

When they got home, Sokka was waiting outside, looking disgruntled. "We've gotta go!" he yelled to Aang. "I'm going to saddle Appa. Hurry and fix your hair or something!" he hustled off to the giant barn.

Aang turned to Katara. "Your dressers should be here any minute." He murmured. A gentle, caring expression glowed in his gray eyes. "I'm not going to see you again until tonight."

Katara jumped forward, throwing her arms around his neck. "I know." She turned her head into the curve of his neck. "Can you believe it's here?"

Aang rubbed her back soothingly. "Yes."

They held each other for a moment, letting the fact that they were finally getting married settle in on their minds.

"Katara?" Aang asked after a moment.

"Hm?"

"I was just wondering . . . I have a pretty good idea why, but . . . Why did you always brush me off?"

Katara frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean . . . like when I kissed you right before the invasion. You got the weirdest look on your face. Or when I kissed you at the Ember Island play . . . You got really mad then. After the invasion, I really DID think that we would be together. But, we just went on like it had never happened. There were a lot of times that were similar to that, like the Cave of Two Lovers and when we danced at my secret party. I know that you said it was because we were in the middle of a war, but I can't help but feel like there was more to it."

Katara hesitated, taking in his complicated question. She thought about it for a few seconds, mulling over the possible answers. "I think . . ." she said slowly, "I think that I was afraid."

Aang made a confused face. "Of what?"

Katara blushed a deep red. "Being a distraction." The warm feeling of the flush rushed across her cheeks. "Of course, there were many times when I couldn't deny feeling something towards you, but I always managed to excuse it for 'brotherly love.' I was nervous. There were also a few times when I felt like I had encouraged you too much . . . The Cave of Two Lovers was one of them. So, I had to cut if off with acting like I didn't have feelings. I got so good at it that it became second nature to just brush you off. You took me completely by surprise before the invasion. It took me forever to decide what I felt." She paused, rolling the last sentence over in her mind. "But . . . I think I was mostly afraid of being in love . . . Especially with my best friend."

Suddenly, Katara was cut off by a yell from Sokka. "LOVERBOY! We have gotta go!"

Aang frowned, pulling away from Katara. "Coming!" he called back. Facing her once more, he said, "Sorry . . . I've really got to head." He took her face between his hands, pressing his forehead against hers. "Being in love with your best friend isn't that bad, is it?"

Katara smiled, laughing quietly. "No . . . not at all. You are still my best friend."

"And you are mine." Aang whispered, kissing her forehead. He traced his fingertips across her cheeks as he pulled away. Katara watched him go longingly as he jumped onto Appa's head. She heard him say "Yip, yip!" and Appa bellowed as he took off into the blue sky. She sighed, turning to walk back to the house. She had just made it to the front door when she heard Appa roar again. Facing the sky, her jaw dropped when she saw an immense message written in the clouds. It read: 'Baby, you're my forever girl.'

Katara smiled softly. "I love you too, Aang.

***************

Aang jumped sharply, letting out a small yelp. "Ow!" he gasped, massaging his shoulder. He had been stuck by an unwary seamstress, who bowed apologetically.

"So sorry." She muttered hastily. Pulling back the needle, she cut the long thread. Grunting, she then stood up, stepping back to admire her handiwork. She circled Aang, tweaking a cloth here and there. Finally, she clapped her hands together, smiling enthusiastically. "My finest work!" she declared. "You look very handsome, Avatar. Master Katara is a lucky girl." She leaned forward to pull a stray thread from his collar. "You are nervous, no?"

Aang inhaled deeply, running his fingers through his hair. Laughing, he held out his hand, which was quivering like a leaf. Clenching it into a fist, he answered, "I'm so nervous. I think I'm more nervous than when I faced Ozai!"

The seamstress, who was a kind old woman, sat down with a huff. She picked up the measuring tape and began winding it up in an expert fashion. "Avatar," she rumbled, "she is probably ten times more nervous than you. Just act natural, like you're enjoying a nice walk together. You'll be fine."

Aang forced his teeth to quit chattering. "I sure hope so."

**********************

Katara took a deep, long breath, drawing it in slowly. She tried to expel her nausea as she exhaled, clenching her jaw. Every single part of her was ready to collapse. Her hands were shaking, her legs were wobbling, and she just couldn't seem to focus on anything. She fumbled everything she tried to pick up, she stuttered when she spoke, and she had fallen on her face three times. She felt like a poorly built house, ready to keel over at any moment.

"Master Katara?" Came a voice from far away.

Katara turned her head slowly, facing her dresser. He was a tall man, balding and gray. "What . . . What is it?" she said faintly.

"You're done, my dear." He said happily. "Would you like to see the dress? You have to hurry, the procession starts in ten minutes."

Katara's stomach rolled over. "Ten minutes?" she choked. Shaking her head vigorously, careful not to disrupt her curled hair, she tried to clear her mind. "Yes . . ." she replied. "I want to see the dress." Stepping down from the stool, she carefully balanced herself in the shoes she was wearing. Walking smoothly, she stepped to the oblong mirror that dominated the wall in front of her.

It was absolutely beautiful.

In a way, it resembled the dress she had been wearing when she and Aang had first gotten together. The sleeves draped over her arms in careful folds, creating an astounding image of movement and grace. At the end, they were hemmed with the silkiest materiel Katara had ever felt and small Water Tribe insignia's decorated the tips with unchallenged beauty.

At her neck, the Engagement Necklace that Aang had made gleamed fantastically in the overhead lantern, flashing the Air Nomad/Water Tribe pendant impressively. It was followed by a silk collar that was about two inches below the leather strap of her necklace. The collar flowed flawlessly into the dress, which was magnificent to behold. Gorgeous patterns were embroidered into the silk belt that circled her waist. Flowing from the belt, the bottom half of her dress was an impressive white that flashed blue when turned in the light, similar to her engagement necklace.  
At her collarbone, the dress made a V-neck shape, which flared out impressively at the collar.  
All in all, the dress itself was a wonderful sight. Katara stood in awe at the mirror, turning this way and that, momentarily forgetting her stifling nerves.

"It's . . . Wow . . . I can't even . . ." she covered her mouth, smiling slightly. She twirled around like a small girl. Stopping, she turned to her dresser and bowed low. "Thank you, thank you!" she whispered. "It's perfect."

The dresser waved his hand modestly. "Master Katara, it was an honor to make this for you." He bowed to her, and then glanced outside the door. "And now, it will be my honor to escort you to your father." Standing, he offered her his arm.

Katara immediately turned to jell-o again. Shaking uncontrollably, she took his arm and walked with him, almost tripping a few times. She jittered and shook, trying to get herself under control.  
After what seemed like a lifetime, she saw her father and almost fell into his arms. "Dad!" she gasped. "I'm going to kill myself, I'm so nervous!"

Hakoda laughed, thanking Katara's dresser. "Katara," he said, standing her up straight, "don't be."

"How did you feel when you married mom?" Katara demanded.

"A bit scared." Admitted Hakoda.

"Well," Katara said, "times that by a million. That's how nervous I am." She rubbed her eyes, wary of the makeup that decorated her eyelids.

Her father smiled affectionately. "Katara . . . You love Aang, right?"

Katara nodded instantly.

"And you want to be with him, right?"

Another nod.

"Then don't worry." Hakoda murmured. "You will be fine. All you have to do is say a few words and bow."

At that moment, a man cracked the door open and popped his head in. "Chief Hakoda!" he hissed. "It's time to get her out there!"

Hakoda nodded. "All right, Bato." Grasping Katara, he said, "I know you can do this. You helped him save the world. This should be minor compared to that."

Katara sighed, trying to calm down, which was nearly impossible since she was about to hyperventilate. "All right," she gasped, "I can do this." Straightening up, she regained some posture.

"I have to go, Katara." Hakoda whispered. "Go on, get out there! You'll be fine." He choked up, hugging his daughter. "Your mother is here, too." He muttered. "Make her proud. I'm sure you already have . . ." With that, Hakoda turned from Katara and left.

Katara watched him go, panic rising in her chest. She grasped her hands together, forcing the panic to back off.

"For Aang." She whispered. "Come on, Katara . . . You'll get to be with him forever. You can do this . . . do it for you . . . do it for Aang . . ." Steeling herself, she walked with strength to the door and waited for it to be opened. Carefully, she lowered the flower wreath onto her head and tucked the Panda Lily Aang had picked for her into her hair.

The doors opened.

Katara exhaled fiercely.

"For us." She murmured, and strode out into the glare of lights.

A loud rustle rippled throughout the entire courtyard as the massive body of people turned to watch her. Dead silence dropped like a blanket, filled with silent awe and amazement.  
Katara almost lost it again, freezing at the beginning of the walkway. Her eyes flickered everywhere like a cornered animal. She was about to back away when she saw him.

Aang.

Her heart and conscious melted on the spot. He was standing at the end of the aisle, straight and true. He was gazing at her, an expression fiercely passionate and loving dominating his face. His hair swept to the side, not covering the arrow that was so carefully placed there in honor of his mastery.

His gray eyes gleamed and sparkled, so gently touched with the wisdom of his years. His lips twitched up into a small smile, and he stared adoringly into Katara's eyes. His confidence, trust, and love that he so felt for her was written all over his face. She watched as his mouth opened slightly and she saw him mouth the words: I love you.

Immediately, strength filled her every limb, and Katara strode forward with confidence and compassion, eager to reach Aang and his never-ending love. She felt the eyes staring her down, the crowd breathing in on her every move, but she ignored it. All she could see was HIS face.

It seemed a long time, but before she knew it, Katara was climbing the stairs to the boy she had been through everything with, the boy she had been destined to love since she caught him when he fell, the boy that was now a man. As his hand extended into her line of vision, she took it, not a second of hesitation misleading her movement. Their fingers interlaced, and it felt so perfect. His hands, which could kill at any given time, cradled hers with the gentleness of a newborn kitten.

He helped her ascend the stairs, which they stepped up together. Side-by-side, they were unbreakable. As they reached the top and turned toward each other, he kept hold of her, caressing her fingers with his thumbs and staring into the expanding blue that was Katara's eyes.

The crowd seemed to be holding its breath, beholding this historic spectacle.

Katara barely heard a word that the man marrying them said. It was all mush, but she didn't care. She followed the movement of his lips as Aang replied "Yes" to questions, followed the grace of his arm as he rose his hand.

Then, it was her turn. The words of the man barely registered in her mind, but she still answered the questions, and raised her hand when it was her turn.

Together, Katara and Aang performed the ceremonial bow, bending low to each other, showing their willingness to stay with each other, to always love each other, and to stay by each other's sides.

Then, the man in the background smiled widely, and pronounced them married. Immediately, Aang pulled Katara into his arms, pressing his lips against hers so eagerly. She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly, not willing to let go soon. They delved into the moment that would stay on their memories for years to come, letting the chaos of cheers rage around them as they sat in their own little circle of joy, celebrating the binding of their lives.  
As they broke apart, they still smiled at each other, foreheads pressed together, not speaking. Nobody bothered them. Even if they tried, they couldn't.

Aang's lips moved to Katara's ear, and he asked her to dance with him. She nodded, grinning even wider.

He swept her on to the dance floor, and the crowd cleared away immediately. They began to step, rotating around and around in a beautiful, majestic routine that had never been practiced. They made it up as they went, ignoring the bulging swell of people that wanted to speak to them so badly.

Aang twirled Katara around, pulling her so that her back was to his chest. He wound his arms around her waist and took her hands, stepping slowly and lightly. Katara leaned into his embrace, trusting him. The burning passion, love, and celebration that decorated their dance could not have been clearer. The group slowly went silent, gazing at the dancing couple. It seemed flawless, not a step out of line, not a movement gone wrong. It was as gracefully flowing as water, as light and natural as air.

Aang closed his eyes, pressing his lips to Katara's hair. "Forever." He murmured to her.

She grasped his hands tighter, lightly tracing the arrows that decorated the back of his wrists.

"Forever." She agreed.


	11. CRASHERS

A KATAANG FANFIC: CHAPTER 11—  
CRASHERS

"You know," laughed Zuko, shaking Aang's hand, "this is actually very ironic." Crossing his legs, he sat down heavily. "Over a hundred years ago, Sozin attended Roku's wedding as his best man. Now, I'm attending your wedding as your best man. It's the Firelord and the Avatar thing allover again." Chuckling, he lifted a cup of steaming tea to his mouth.

Aang grinned, not taking his eyes off of Katara, who was a ways off talking to her Grandmother. "That is ironic," he agreed. "If you really think about it, you are a descendant of Sozin, and I am Roku. Well, you're related to Roku, too . . . so I am technically your great-grandfather."

Zuko sipped more of his tea, smiling and shaking his head. Glancing around the crowd his grin faded. "Where is Mai?" he muttered. "I haven't seen her since the first dance."

Aang shrugged. "Not sure . . . so, how is married life?"

Zuko's smile reappeared. "Not much different, actually . . . I mean, besides the fact that Mai lives in the palace with me and all. When we were just dating, though, she was there pretty much every day."

"How is she doing with being the new 'Fire Lady?'" asked Aang.

Zuko laughed. "She's trying to be more emotional, but it just makes here seem more depressed."

"Sounds like Mai."

The two friends fell silent, watching the chattering people interact. Aang, who was still watching Katara, suddenly noticed Meng, the girl from the Fortune-obsessed village. She was glaring at Katara with a 'mean-girl' look in her eye. Aang chuckled, shaking his head. Sighing, he stood up and stretched. "I'm going to stand next to Katara," He yawned. "Wanna come?"

Zuko hesitated. "No," he said, "I'm going to find Mai."

"Ok!" Aang replied cheerfully. Waving, he strode off, whistling happily. As he pulled up next to Katara, she glanced sidelong at him, wondering who it was. When she saw Aang, her face instantly broke into a big smile.

"Hey, Aang." She said.

"Hey." He murmured, placing an arm around her waist. She leaned on him, gazing up at his face adoringly.

Aang inclined his head to Katara's grandmother. "Khana," he said respectfully, "are you doing well?"

Khana swished her hand. "I told you . . . call me Gran-Gran. After all, you are my official grandson now." She smiled at Aang. "Yes, I am well, thank you . . . Just not as young as I used to be."

"You still look like a twenty-year-old." Aang said, winking. "Do you mind if I steal Katara?"  
Gran shook her head. "Not at all. I have to find Hakoda, anyways." Stepping forward, she hugged Katara, congratulated the couple, and wandered off.

Katara looked at Aang questioningly. "Steal me, huh?"

Aang nodded. "I just feel like we should be together right now. Plus, Zuko gets boring after a while." He kissed her forehead.

"Well, looks like we won't be alone . . ." Katara mumbled, watching as a wave of eager guests swept towards them. Putting a smile on, she greeted the new crowd cheerfully as the engulfed her and Aang. She kept hold of his hand, using the other to greet the pressing people. Among the group were Smellerbee and Longshot, who offered sincere congratulations. Also present were Haru and his father. They all gave out hugs of greeting and shared their news about life. Haru, blushing, introduced them to his fiancée, and invited them to the wedding. Aang and Katara both accepted happily, wishing them luck.

Finally, that wave of people subsided and talked amongst themselves, leaving the slightly weary couple to themselves. Katara, relieved for a break, simply turned and leaned into Aang, resting her head against his shoulder. Sighing, she slid her arms around his waist. He smiled softly, resting an arm around her shoulders. Using a gentle touch, he caressed her face with the fingertips of his free hand. She closed her eyes in content, giving out a small, indistinct sound.

"I'm really tired . . . I don't know about you, but I am."

Aang rested his chin on the top of her head. "Yeah . . . I'm exhausted. All of the preparing and hustle today kind of drained me." Grinning wide, he said, "It was all worth it. Every single moment. This couldn't have been more perfect."

Katara "mm-hmmed" in agreement. "And now, we're bonded forever."

Aang nodded. Slowly, his smile slid off of his face, and he approached a new subject. "Katara? I feel . . . Strange. Like, we're being watched or followed . . ." he bit his lower lip. "Have you had that feeling at all tonight?"

Katara didn't move. Frowning, she considered this. "Well . . . I don't know if I've felt like we're being watched, but something does feel off."

"Yea . . ." Aang muttered. "It's making me feel really edgy. I feel like something is going to happen." He shook his head. "Maybe I'm just imagining things."

"Yeah . . . Maybe." Katara answered, suddenly feeling on edge as well. She clutched him tighter. "Let's just not think about that kind of stuff right now, okay? I'm really, really happy right now. I don't want to ruin the night."

Aang nodded. "I agree."

They stood together, staying quiet. A ways off, Katara's father stood alone, watching the tow of them. His eyes closed, and a small tear rolled off of his cheek. "No words can describe how much I miss you right now, Kya." He whispered. Wiping his face, he sighed. "Who would have thought that our daughter would marry the Avatar . . ." he sniffed. "I'm sure you're as proud of her as I am, my wife." He gazed at the young couple again, smiling at the memories of his wedding. A few moments later, Khana walked up next to him, placing a consoling hand on his shoulder. "These two remind me of you and Kya." She said. "I never thought that I would see a couple more meant for each other than you two, but Katara and Aang rival even that."

Hokoda smiled. "I don't deny it." He watched as Aang tilted Katara's face up, kissing her. "I also don't deny that Aang will protect my daughter at all costs." He shifted to his other foot. "He is perfect for her . . . She needs him."

Fifty yards away, Aang turned when he heard his name being called. A slight frown came on his face when he saw an anxious Zuko jogging towards them, looking extremely worried. He pulled up next to them, panting.

"What's wrong?" Asked Aang, immediately going serious.

"I can't find Mai anywhere." Zuko told them, glancing around. "No one has seen her, and I haven't seen her since the first dance. That was over an hour ago, and I'm getting nervous. Have you two seen her?"

Katara shook her head. "We haven't, Zuko." She looked up at Aang. "You haven't, right?"  
"No." Aang muttered, glancing out over the crowd. Suddenly, he called out, "LEE!" and about ten feet away, a man turned around. Aang beckoned to him, motioning to come closer. Lee instantly obliged, walking quick and smooth.

"Katara, Zuko," Aang said, "let me introduce you to Lee. He is the head of the guard that I hired to be here tonight."

Lee bowed to the three of them. "It is an honor to meet the Firelord and the Avatar's wife." He had a deep, rich voice. "How can I be of assistance, Aang?"

"Zuko's wife, Mai, is missing." Aang explained. "I need you to gather a few of your troops to find her. Don't make a huge fuss about it. Keep it low and quiet." He placed a hand on Zuko's shoulder. "Follow Lee, Zuko," he said, "let me know if you find her."

Zuko nodded, and he and Lee walked away.

Aang sighed, rubbing his eyes. "I hope she's all right." He groaned. "I'm not going to be very happy if she's found all beat up or something."

Katara laughed. "Aang, this is Mai we're talking about. If there was a fight, she would be the one dealing out the beating." Reaching out, she took his hand. "Come on. Let's go dance again." She tugged on his arm, breaking his trance. He grinned, expelling the negative thoughts that were circulation through his mind.

"All right," he said, "let's go!" He took off for the dance floor, pulling a giggling Katara behind him. Getting tugged along like that brought back a sudden memory.

_Katara sat alone, growing slightly bored. Sighing, she placed her head on her palm, watching Aang dance. She grinned slightly as her twirled and flipped, graceful and agile. But, her smile slid off as she saw him approach the girl he had ballroom danced with. Katara turned her head, frowning. She stared at the punch bowl instead, trying not to think about jealousy. She became so focused that she didn't even notice Aang until he was two feet away._

_She looked up. He was standing with his hand outstretched, a slight smile on his face. His message was clear. Her heart started racing, and a warm blush flooded her cheeks. "I don't' know, Aang," she said nervously, "these shoes aren't really right for dancing, and I-I'm not sure that I know how to—"_

_"Take my hand." Aang interrupted, giving her a reassuring smile._

_Katara gazed into his eyes for a split second, knowing she couldn't say no. "Okay." She murmured, trusting him. She took his hand, and he whipped her onto the dance floor. Stopping right in the center of the crowd, he pulled her in front of him. Leaning over, he whispered in her ear, "Just think of Waterbending and follow my lead."_

_Together, they stepped back and bowed to each other. Then, they each extended a hand, pressing the back of them together. They began circling, not looking away from each other. Every other beat, they twirled around, switching hands and direction._

_Katara, at first confident, suddenly realized that the whole student body had stopped and were now watching her and Aang. She grew slightly nervous._

_"Aang," she whispered, glancing around, "everyone's watching!"_

_"Don't worry about them." He murmured. "It's just you and me right now." He gave her a confident look. She blushed again, feeling her confidence returning. _

_They resumed circling. After a few more rotations, Aang took Katara's hand, and they leaned past each other, both relying on the other person to hold them up. Then, they stood up. Katara ducked as Aang swept a kick over her head, then took his hand. He pulled her past him, lightly brushing her back. They both twirled, moving faster. They leaned in so close that the crowd thought that they would kiss, but they just smiled and pulled away. Katara flung a kick over Aang's head, and he ducked. Then, they both cart wheeled onto their hands and used their arms strength to launch themselves into the air. Aang landed on his feet and flipped again. The crowd stared with bated breath. As he landed again, he and Katara fell into a synchronized dance step that strongly resembled a waterbending sequence. Then, with a running start, they both did a sideways flip, causing the crowd to gasp. When they landed, Katara did a back hand-spring so that she was level with Aang. He took her hand, pulled her around, and dipped her low. He held her there, and the students went insane. _

_All the while, Katara and Aang stared into each other's eyes, panting, sweating, and smiling.  
A strange feeling rushed through Katara as she gazed into those gray depths. This time, she didn't brush it off, and considered the possibilities . . . _

_Without any strain, Aang suddenly pulled her up effortlessly. They bowed to the screaming crowd. The boys hooted at Katara, making Aang's insides clench. _

_As they straightened up, he turned to tell Katara thank you. But, he was interrupted when Katara abruptly tackled him with a hug. _

_"Thanks for the dance, Aang." She said, then pulled back and smiled at him. Then, she turned and walked away, leaving a blushing boy to be surrounded by admiring bystanders_.

Katara laughed as Aang stopped in the center of the dance floor. He grinned at her, raising his eyebrows questioningly. "What?"

"Nothing." She laughed. "Just thinking."

He looked at her with joyful eyes. "Let's wait for the next song . . . this one is almost over." Standing on his tip-toes, he cast a glance at the Fire Nation band he had hired. Suddenly, he froze, and a huge grin spread onto his already-smiling face. "No way . . ." he muttered.

Motioning to Katara, he whispered, "Come here . . . Check this out."

Katara frowned in curiosity. "What is it?" she asked as she strode to him. He didn't answer, but instead took her shoulders and faced her in a certain direction. He bent down to her level.

"Look." He murmured, pointing. Katara looked, and her lips rounded into an "Oh" of surprise.  
A short ways off, Sokka and Toph were dancing to the slow music. They swayed back and forth, not talking, not making any sort of conversational move. Sokka held Toph around the waist, one hand holding hers. She kept her head down, and Katara could see her blushing.

"Wow . . ." she chuckled. "Who knew?"

She and Aang watched the two of them. Sokka never so much as looked at Toph, and no words were exchanged.

"Maybe this will develop into something." Said Katara.

"You think so?" Aang asked.

"Yes. It would be so helpful for Sokka, too. He needs help . . . he's just not his joking, happy self anymore." Shaking her head sadly, she leaned back against Aang's chest. "I'm glad we have each other."

Aang tugged one of her curls playfully. "Me, too."

They watched Sokka Toph as the slow song ended. They gradually came to a stop. Toph, looking extremely embarrassed, dropped her arms immediately. Sokka did the same.

"Oh, don't ruin it!" Katara muttered in exasperation.

Toph said something, probably thank you, and turned to walk away. Sokka, acting fast, caught her arm. Aang's breath hitched, wondering what was going to happen. Sokka stood there, hesitating. A torn, confused expression made his mouth turn down at the corners. He stood, holding Toph's arm. Suddenly, he said something and let go. Turning, he hustled away, disappearing quickly into the claustrophobic crowd.

Katara groaned. "So close . . ."

Aang didn't answer. He mused over the idea of Toph and Sokka together . . .

"He just needs some time." He said casually.

"It's been three months since Suki died, Aang." Katara pointed out.

They fell silent. For a good ten minutes they sat, ignoring the songs that began and ended one after another. They weren't angry, just contemplating.

Their contemplation ended when their names were called. They turned, curious. Running towards them was Mai, and they knew instantly that something was wrong.

"Mai!" Katara said, surprised. "What's wrong?"

Mai panted, bending over as her breathing labored and strained. "I'll . . . tell you . . . what's wrong!" she gasped. "Dumb . . . Azula . . . Attacked me!" lifting her arm, she revealed several deep cuts in her skin that were bleeding profusely.

Aang instantly shifted to Avatar mode. "Where?" he snapped, clenching his hands into fists.  
"Just outside!" Mai panted. She looked absolutely frantic, and that was very rare for someone with her emotional range. "She has tons of thugs! She let me go, but just so that I could tell you—"

"MAI!" came a joyful yell. They all whipped around as Zuko jogged for them, grinning at his wife. His happy attitude vanished when he saw their expressions and was replaced with fury when he saw Mai's injuries. "What's going on? Who did this to you?" he demanded in rage.  
"Azula!" Aang snarled.

Zuko let out a frustrated growl. "Honestly!" he spat. "She doesn't know when to back off!"  
Katara stepped forward. "Mai!" she said. "Let me heal your arms."

Mai looked at her numbly. "It's not just my arms." She whispered. Turning around, she revealed slashes and tears in her dress. Through them, they could see the skin of her back, which was ravished and split horribly. Zuko gasped.

"They had a whip." She whispered. "I was just stepping outside for some air . . . and they jumped me."

Aang closed his eyes, clenching his teeth. For a moment, he began to glow.

"Aang!" Katara snapped, touching his face. The glow faded.

"Sorry." He muttered. He turned to Mai. "What did she want you to tell me?"

Mai's eyes were streaming. "She wanted me to tell you that she's here for—"

"YOUR WIFE!" came a manic scream. Everybody wheeled around, facing the source of the noise. There, on the rooftop, stood Azula. She was surrounded by huge men. She began to laugh insanely, and lightning flickered around her fingertips.

People began to scream. Azula's cronies flooded into the crowd. Meanwhile, she blasted the lightning over the chaos, and all hell broke loose.


	12. DAGGER

**Hola, mi amigos . . . Yes, I am here with another chappie. Courtesy of my deviantart profile. **

**Omigosh, I can't believe that people like this story! I send out a sincere thank you to all of my beautiful reviewers, you guys are awesome! **** Especially Penelope Applegate, you are amazing for sticking with me so far, my dear! –gives cookies-**

**I hope you like this chapter!**

A KATAANG FANFICTION: CHAPTER 12—  
DAGGER

"Get behind me!" Aang yelled. Zuko, Mai, and Katara obediently acted. Just in time, too, because Azula shot a precise bolt of lightning in their direction. Aang extended his arm, receiving the lightning, and redirected it into the sky. Grunting, he stomped the ground. Two enormous boulders erupted from the earth, and he pelted them at Azula's figure. Right before they hit her, she disappeared.

"Katara!" Aang called, "I want you by my side at all times! You hear me?"

Katara stepped forward, shifting to her waterbending stance. "I hear you, Aang."

They began fighting together as Azula's thugs broke free from the crowd. Some were Firebenders; others were weapon experts. Either way, they were excellent warriors. They backed their way to Katara and Aang, only to be defeated by water or air. Aang was furious, and he wasn't ready to take any survivors. However, he tried his best to stun instead of kill.

"Aang!" Zuko yelled, "Mai HAS to get out of here! She's too weak!"

Aang gave a frustrated groan. "I know, I know!"

In truth, he was terrified for Katara more than for Mai. Azula was targeting Katara, and that's who he wanted to protect. However, he knew he had to get Mai out. He threw his head around, desperately trying to locate an exit. He paused to blast a thug away, but resumed looking. He had never felt more frazzled.

"Screw it . . ." he muttered, and blasted an earth tent from the ground.

"Zuko! Get her in there!" he yelled, smashing another Firebender.

Zuko nodded, throwing a man over his shoulder. Scooping Mai up, he bolted for the Earth Tent, kicking a blazing fireball through five rebels. As soon as he passed inside, Aang closed it. Now it was just him and Katara.

She was scared, she knew it. But, at the same time, she was amazingly calm. She had her husband next to her, and it made her feel confident and ready. With a stony expression, only one thought ran through her mind:

Protect Aang.

Gritting her teeth, she glanced sideways at him. He was fighting like a madman. Katara even smiled slightly, only to turn and punch a man squarely in the nose. He fell back, clutching his face. Blood leaked off of his chin. Katara shuddered.

Sokka and Toph were nowhere to be seen, and it made her nervous. Azula knew that Sokka was her brother . . . What if she got him?

"No!" she yelled, using her anger to drive a Water Whip across a man's face. He fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Nice one!" gasped Aang, who was busy with three of the cronies.

"Thanks!" Katara grunted, joining the scrabble. Together, they drove the rebels back easily.  
Though they were fierce, sheer numbers were opposing their chances. Aang reached into his shirt, pulling out Appa's whistle. Taking a huge breath, he blew it long and hard.

"Katara!" he said. "When Appa gets here, we need to somehow load up all of the children!" He stopped as a particularly huge man rushed him from behind.

Katara frowned. Getting the kids gathered was going to be impossible. She was about to tell Aang this when she was grabbed from behind. A sharp, devilish pain shot into her neck, and she cried out. Right away, Aang turned in her direction. Seeing her being held, his face twisted and his eyes began to glow. His hair began to whip around, and his arrow seared.

Katara had just felt her captor loosen up when a club suddenly flew out of no where and smashed into the back of Aang's head.

Katara screamed, "AANG!" as he crumpled to the ground. She twisted violently, trying with no avail to free herself. She began to sob uncontrollably, fighting tooth and nail to get rid of the rebel. "GET UP!" she screamed at Aang's still form. "You HAVE to get up!" Arching her back, she tried to smack the back of her head into her captor's face. She missed, and got more severe pressure as a reward. So hysterical was she that she didn't even notice that the crowd had gone completely silent, or that Azula was approaching her from across the courtyard.

Hakoda stood, held captive by a thug, watching his daughter. Tears of horror and terror spilled over his face. This . . . couldn't be happening . . .

But it was.

"If anybody tries bending," yelled Azula, "they will be killed on the spot! My men are everywhere!" Sneering, she added, "and the Avatar is obviously unable to save you right now." Bending over, she yanked Aang's head up by the hair.

Katara whimpered, catching Azula's attention. The insane girl stood, drunkenly sauntering to Katara. She stood, her face placed right up next to the traumatized bride. Smirking, she placed a finger under Katara's chin, scraping it with her sharp, polished fingernails.

"The Water Tribe peasant." She whispered, her slight voice dripping with hate. Staring into Katara's eyes, her nose wrinkled in disgust. "How you defeated me, I will never know."

Katara couldn't . . . she just couldn't. Her fire was gone. She couldn't give Azula a witty remark, or even a frown . . . she could only close her eyes. She plead silently . . .

Please, let him be okay . . . I'm not the Avatar . . . If he goes, I will never see him again . . . Take me instead . . . Then at least we could say goodbye.

"Open your eyes, peasant!" snapped Azula. "I want to watch your face as I . . . Remodel . . . your husband."

The man holding Katara roughly pulled back her forehead, forcing her eyes to open. She clenched her jaw, staring upward into the pitch black sky. "Please . . ." she whispered. "Please, please, please . . ."

"I said WATCH, girl!" Azula snarled. Katara felt a searing heat blaze across her face, narrowly missing. She flinched. Her captor shoved her head down, now forcing her to watch Azula.

The evil princess was standing with her foot on Aang's back. An obsessive smirk controlled her facial expression. "Now!" she screeched to the whole crowd. "WATCH!"

Bending over, she grabbed Aang's hair and wrenched his head up. Katara's already-mangled heart gave a feeble twist as Azula grabbed a knife from her belt. Her panic began to rise like vomit, and she suddenly screamed, "NO! No, PLEASE no!" she squirmed uselessly. "K- . . . Kill me, instead!"

Azula laughed, knife poised right below Aang's throat. "Girl, why would I kill you now? No, no, no . . . My plan is torture . . . to make you suffer. Since you are so . . . In love . . . with the Avatar, wouldn't it be logical to force you to watch me kill him?"

Katara was shaking. "No!" she groaned. "It's not!"

Azula opened her mouth to answer, but closed it, a confused expression on her face. Suddenly, a pulsating wave of energy erupted form Aang's body. Azula, Katara, and the lone rebel were thrown backwards. Katara threw her arms out to stop herself from landing on her face. As soon as her right hand made contact with the ground, she felt and heard a sickening snap, and her arm buckled. She didn't scream, just gasped in pain.

Back in the center of the clearing, Aang began to stand up. His eyes were still closed, but his arrow was glowing white-hot again. Blood dripped from his hairline, adding a creepy era to his looks.

Azula's thugs panicked. They knew what had happened to the other rebels three months ago, and now they wanted out. They began running around in a frenzy, trying to find an exit. In turn, the people attending the wedding began to freak out as well.

Katara attempted to sit up, but fell back quickly. She saw Aang from the ground. He was standing straight now, with his hands facing outward. His eyes were still closed, his arrow still glowing. He swayed, expressionless. Then, he raised his arms in a zombie-like way.

Katara shuddered.

Aang stomped once, turned in a 360 degree circle, and threw his fists over his head. All around the courtyard, columns of rock suddenly burst into the sky. Every one of them shot a rebel thug into the air, and every thug landed within twenty feet of Aang. Groaning in pain, they all tried to scramble away when the Avatar raised his hands menacingly. It was all useless. He brought them down, and a huge trench opened up under the rebel's feet. They all fell with a scream. When they disappeared, Aang slammed his forearms together. The walls of the trench collided back together, sealing up almost flawlessly. Katara felt a pang of sadness. He was going to beat himself up endlessly over that. She tried to stand again, but her vision was going fuzzy because of the pain. She stumbled backwards, almost passing out. Tears stung her eyes as she watched Aang. His eyes were still closed, and she got the feeling that he wasn't even awake.

The crowd was in a frenzy. Everybody was cramming for the exit, and nobody seemed to care for anybody else. However, one man stopped and bent down, taking Katara's uninjured arm. "Master Katara!" he yelled over the chaos, "we have to get you out of here! It's not safe!" he pulled her to her feet, trying to tug her toward the exit.

"No!" she yelled, trying to pull free. "Not without Aang!" squirming, she cried out in pain when her broken arm twisted.

"Katara!" the man cried. "See some reason! He's just going to hurt you right now! We have to get you out!"

"No!" she screamed again, pulling free. "He would NEVER hurt me! He loves me, and right now he needs me! You may think otherwise, but I don't!" grimacing in pain, she told him, "You need to get out! I will be fine, but YOU are in danger! Go!"

The man stared at her, a painful expression on his face. Slowly nodding, he turned and ran away.  
Katara sighed in relief. Trying not to jostle her arm, she made an attempt to turn her body around. Gritting her teeth, a small cry escaped her lips every time it moved even a millimeter. But, she finally faced Aang.

He was swaying in a tipsy manner, his arrow flickering. Katara knew he was going to pass out again, and she felt an icy chill sweep through her.

"Where did Azula go?" she muttered. She was scared for Aang, because he was about to become vulnerable again. She had just opened her mouth to scream his name when¬—thud—she was shoved back to the ground. She screamed when her arm fell from her grasp, plopping against the cement earth. Before she even knew what had happened, Azula was suddenly over her. The maddened girl was staring at Katara with a snarl on her face. Her eyes flared with unparalleled hate and loathing.

Terror rushed through Katara. Glancing past Azula, she saw that Aang had fallen back to the ground.

No.

"Now, peasant," Azula growled, "I will kill you."

Katara couldn't do anything, and she knew it. Her vision was already fuzzy, and bending was out of the question. A strange, numb sensation was creeping up her arm. A single low moan barely crept up her throat. Shifting her head to glance at Aang one last time, she opened her eyes wide in shock when she saw his big, gray eyes staring at her in horror.

Katara quickly banished her shock. Giving him an adoring look, she tried to smile through her pain. Silently, she mouthed: I love you.

Instantly, a crushed, utterly heartbroken expression swept over every inch of his young face.

Azula bellowed, swiping the dagger straight for Katara's chest.

A scream echoed throughout the courtyard.

Everybody froze.

Katara gasped, feeling her chest. No pain . . . Nothing. Then, she realized why.

A huge chunk of solid rock was jutting out over her body. Glancing up in confusion, she saw Azula on the ground. She was gasping for breath, and a thin line of blood was trickling from the corner of her mouth.

Katara stared, openmouthed in shock. It had happened so suddenly that she hadn't heard anything at all. Subconsciously, she rolled her head around, straining in difficulty to see Aang. She pushed herself, finally getting him into her line of sight. He was on his feet, shaky arms raised. His lips were slightly parted, and Katara could see his chest heaving with labored breaths. A dark shadow covered his face, giving him a dark, haggard look. He didn't back out of his stance. Taking a shuddering breath, he said to Azula, "You need to leave. Now."

Katara saw his face go white, and realized just how much effort it was for him to simply speak. When she tried to stand up, he threw her a pleading look, obviously begging her to stay down for this one. She obliged only when her arm gave a throb. Aang cast her a grateful smile, then turned back to Azula.

The crowd, who had previously been so desperate to get out, now watched with tension.  
Azula, groaning, staggered to her feet, grasping the side of her body. Katara thought that she was going to start screaming, but something weirder happened.

She began to laugh.

At first, it was just a mirthless chuckle. But, it steadily escalated, gaining in madness and volume. She bent over, clutching a knee. Her insane appearance was modified by the blood that was now spraying form her mouth, coating her chin. Her body twisted, adding a freak grasp on the situation.

Aang wanted to throw up. His head felt as if it would split, Katara was hurt, and Azula had just gotten madder. Flexing his fingers, he tried to clear his overly-cluttered mind.

"Lee!" he suddenly shouted. From the crowd, a head stirred.

"Lee!" he shouted again. "Get your men . . . Arrest her."

This time, response was immediate. Aang felt a small rumble, and twelve men emerged from the crowd speedily. Lee appeared beside him, a grim expression giving him a disgusted look. The General motioned for his men to surround the crazed girl, and they did so.

Azula giggled hysterically, taking in the big Earthbenders. "Well," she laughed, "aren't I in a fix!" lifting a dainty finger, she touched the blood on her chin. Examining it, she smiled even broader. "What EVER shall I do?" sarcasm dripped off of her words like poisoned honey.

Aang's neck prickled and he slid closer to Katara.

Azula tapped her lips thoughtfully, slowly licking the blood from her fingers. "Oh!" she said, lips curling into a smile. "I know."

As sudden as a striking ratviper, she struck a man through the chest with the dagger she held. Ripping it out, she struck the man to her left as well. They both fell before you could say "Flameo". With a substantial gap now in the stunned ring of soldiers, she shot lightning from her fingertips. It crackled and writhed right for Katara, who was still on the ground.

She couldn't move, couldn't react. She was a sitting duck.

Lucky for her, Aang was close. He leapt in front of her furiously, taking the brunt of the lightning into his fingertips. He clenched his jaw, painfully leading the unforgiving energy through his body. With difficulty, he extended his arm and redirected the bolt into the sky.  
However, the lightning obscured his view of Azula, and he couldn't stop what was about to happen.

She had thrown the knife with deadly accuracy. It was sailing right for Aang. No one could stop it. As it flew, time seemed to slow down. Katara saw the knife; she knew it was spot on. She also knew that she couldn't prevent the steely blade from hitting Aang . . . HER Aang.

Involuntarily, an image from long ago flashed across her mind.

It was Aang, right after he had defeated Ozai. He was walking off of an airship, a robe draped over his shoulders. An exhausted, weary look was apparent on his face, but that didn't stop him from smiling when he saw Katara.

She saw herself in the flashback, standing just outside of the airship. She was staring at Aang, relief making her legs shake. As soon as he stepped off of the ramp, she ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck gently.

The image suddenly vanished, and Katara was dragged back into harsh reality. She tried to stand, but as she did so, the dagger struck Aang.

"NO!" she screamed, forcing herself to her knees.

Aang fell, tumbling to the ground non-too gently. The knife protruded from his stomach gruesomely, and the blood blossomed around the hilt like a dark, thorny flower. His breathing became gurgling and labored.

With a roar, Lee and his remaining men charged Azula. Looking bored, the vile princess waved her hand. Fire consumed her, their blue arms enveloping her in their violent embrace. The earthbenders halted, shielding their eyes from the searing heat.

Then, quick as it came, it vanished.

Azula was gone.

There were many exclamations of outrage among the soldiers, and they threw their hands up in frustration.

"This isn't over!" came her voice. Katara's eyes searched, falling on a rooftop. Azula was there, grasping her side. "Don't' think you've gotten rid of ME, peasant!" she screeched, and disappeared.

The crowd seemed to be frozen. Everybody stared at the place she had vanished.

Katara, however, tried to stand again. She fell over, realizing that her ankle was hurting severely.  
She didn't care.

Dragging herself, she reached Aang. She ran her fingers through his thick hair, pressing her palm against his cheek. His eyes slowly opened.

Before either of them could say anything, they both fell unconscious. Katara's head fell onto his chest, her hand sliding to the ground.

The crowd submerged on the couple, screaming for medics and healers.

Hakoda burst through the sea of people, falling to his daughter's side.

A few healers came through as well, immediately setting to work.

All the while, Katara and Aang struggled for life together, hearts beating as one.

**Intense, am I right? Ha this chapter was so hectic. I don't really remember writing it since I have had it done for a while now. I shall update soon. **

**See the little review button? It spits out cookies when you click it . . . lol, not really **

**By the way, this story is now finished, I just have to type it all! It's 21 chapters with an epilogue **


	13. SCARS

**Yes, I have returned. Huzzah! I have been very distracted writing another fan fic . . . or should I say PhanPhic! Ha I recently switched obsessions from Avatar to the Phantom of the Opera! Oh my goodness, I can't get enough of it! And ERIK! Omigosh he is so gorgeous! **

**Lol, ok, I'm done ranting about Phantom. This chappie is kind of a filler, so bear with me on the boring stuff. Enjoy!**

**OH, I haven't posted any disclaimers yet! Bad me! I do not own Avatar, any of its characters, the bending, blah blah blah . . . However, I DO own Mahoca and Shen and all those good made up guys!**

A KATAANG FANFICTION: CHAPTER 13  
SCARS

Sang opened his eyes, surprised at how stiff his eyelids seemed to be. Disoriented, he stared at the ceiling. Groggily rolling his eyes around, he gathered in the strange room around him. White walls and tiles seemed to give it an unlively feel, and he suddenly realized that he was in an infirmary. Frowning, he attempted to lift his head. Gasping, he immediately dropped it when a stabbing pain pulsed through his temples.

He tried to move his arm, but realized that something warm was pinning it to his side. The warm something twitched slightly when he pulled, and he gently turned his head.

It was Katara. She was fast asleep, breathing heavily. Her body was curled up into a ball, and the curve of her back seemed to fit perfectly in Aang's side. She was snuggled up extremely close, her hair just brushing his jawbone. However, the proximity of her closeness didn't seem to keep her warm, and he realized that she was shaking feverishly.

Gritting his teeth, Sang gingerly sat up, groaning when fifty other pains added to the one in his head. Trying to shake it off, he leaned forward and grabbed the blanket that was precariously bunched at the end of the mattress. Turning, he winced when a terrible pang of agony punched right into his stomach. Holding in the moan, he softly draped the fuzzy material over Katara, and then lowered himself back down, this time lying on his side. Seeming like a natural act, he placed his arm around her waist, pulling her closer so that the curve of her back now rested comfortably against his chest and stomach. Propping his throbbing head up with his other arm, he laid there and watched her sleep, glad to see her chest rising and falling steadily. He couldn't see her face, though, and wondered if she looked peaceful or distressed.

Sadly recounting the events of their wedding evening, he remembered how he had fallen right in front of Katara.

"I'm so sorry . . ." he whispered, stroking her hair. "You deserve better. You shouldn't have to be put through so much . . . Especially while we're so young." Sighing, he rested his arm on her waist again. He let his eyes drift shut, but he knew he couldn't sleep. There were too many points on his body where pain was prevalent. So instead, he let his mind wander. He thought about random things, things like war meeting and battle. Azula crossed his mind, and he scowled.  
"I promise, Katara . . . I promise I'll stop Azula, even if it means killing her." A dark look clouded his face. "She's gone too far."

Sang sat, trying to ponder on positive remedies. A strange thought abruptly paraded through his train of though:

Katara was his WIFE. They were married. Aang smiled. She wasn't just his girlfriend anymore . . . she was his partner.

He jumped when Katara moaned in her sleep, twitching. Sang froze, holding his breath. She shifted again, more noticeably this time. She uttered another soft groan, but it formed into words.  
"No," she mumbled, "NO!" her back suddenly arched, and she gave out a small cry. "Not him!" she sobbed, still asleep. "Not him . . . no . . ."

"Katara!" Sang murmured, rubbing her arm. "Wake up!"

She grunted, trying to shake his arm off. He sat up with less difficulty, clutching his stomach. "Katara," he repeated, "wake up, love." He shook her harder this time. Finally, she jumped and fell still. He hesitated, hand still on her shoulder. "Katara . . .?" he murmured again, trying to get her attention. He leaned over and pulled the hair from the side of her face. As he did so, she seemed to come around. At the feeling of his touch, her head flipped over, and he found her big blue eyes staring him down.

"Hey," he whispered, touching her forehead, "are you awake now?"

At that, she fumbled around a bit, but hastily sat up. A small, indiscrete sound escaped her lips when she threw her arms around his neck and began to sob. Her whole body shook with the force of her cries. Sang wrapped an arm around her, slightly alarmed by her abrupt hysterics. But, he let her sob her heart out on his shoulder. When she calmed down a touch, he asked, "Nightmare?"

She hiccupped, grasping the fabric of his shirt in her fists. "You're awake!" she stammered, sniffing. "Finally awake . . ."

"Finally?" Sang asked, confused.

Katara nodded against his chest. "You've been out for a week."

Aang's eyes widened. "Seriously?"

She nodded.

"Oh . . ." He murmured, using a hand to pull her closer. "I'm so sorry, Katara."

She stayed quiet, tears still escaping form her tired eyes.

"What about you?" Sang asked. "Are you all right?"

She nodded once again. "I broke my arm in three places, my ankle in one. But I'm okay now." She dropped her arm, showing him the splint that encased it up to her shoulder. "I'm not worried about myself, though." She added, pulling back to look at him. Lightly, she placed her fingertips over the place Azula's knife had stabbed him. Though her touch was soft, he winced.

"Sorry." She said, jerking her hand back.

Sang shook his head. "Don't be, love." Touching her face, he wiped away the stray tear tracks gleaming on her cheeks. "I need to see it, anyways." He dropped his hands to his shirt, pulling it over his head. He was careful to avoid the lump that was perched right on his crown. Dropping the shirt to the floor, he saw that his entire torso was wrapped in clean white cloth.

"This is starting to feel like it did when I woke up after Azula shot me." He mumbled as he began unwinding the strips. One after another he removed, and the pile of cloths grew in his lap. Finally, he reached the last one. Holding his breath, he removed it.

Katara looked away, shuddering. Right above his belly button, there was a long, thin line that showed where the knife had hit. It was red and swollen, looking enflamed. All around it, a deep purple bruise spread its fingers like a dark ink splotch. The edges were fading out to yellow, but it was far from healed.

Sang stared at it, making a disgusted face. "Well, that's gross," he said, about to poke it with a finger. Katara reached out and grabbed his hand, pulling it away.

"They just finished repairing your stomach." She explained. "The dagger went right through it. They just sealed this up yesterday." She gestured to the wound. "Plus, you had a huge fracture in your skull." Her bottom lip quivered. "You . . . you almost died. More than once."

Sang pulled her to him, kissing the top of her head. "You saved me, didn't you?" he squeezed her. "I love you . . . More than you know."

Katara inhaled, absorbing the wonderful feeling at hearing those words again. "I love you, too." She murmured.

Sang gave her another squeeze. "Now," he said, "what was your nightmare about?"

Katara shuddered. "I don't want to talk about it. I've been having it every night, but tonight was the worst."

Sang felt her body tremble. "It'll make you feel better if you tell me," he said, rubbing her back soothingly, "it'll get it off of your mind."

Katara hesitated, chewing her bottom lip. "It . . ." she started, taking a deep breath. "Every night . . . It's the same. Azula is there, laughing. Blood is always gushing from her mouth . . . and she is always laughing. That's bad enough . . . But then, you appear. The only problem is, as soon as you show up, she kills you. The first night I had it, she stabbed you. It got worse every night, and just barely . . . the one I had tonight, she was about to cut your head off. But you woke me up."  
Sang fingered his neck, frowning.

"I don't want this to continue." She mumbled, closing her eyes. "Every night I woke up, and you have no idea how relieved I would be to see you lying there, intact and breathing.

Sang sighed. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to wake you up . . ." He said. "I should have been there for you."

Katara pulled back, scowling. "Don't be sorry for something Azula caused." Taking a deep breath, she placed a hand over the stab wound extremely carefully. "Especially something like this."

Sang didn't reply. Gently, he took her hand from his stomach, interlacing their fingers. Staring at some unseen object across the room, he lifted her hand and pressed his lips to the back of it. He held it there, still gazing into the darkness. "I'm sorry, Katara." He murmured. "Sorry that I have to be such a danger to you."

"Sang—"

"No," he sighed, closing his eyes. "It's true . . . Don't deny it. Maybe if I wasn't the Avatar, we could live a happy life together . . . With no danger involved."

"Sang," Katara interrupted softly, "if you weren't the Avatar, we wouldn't even know each other, much less be married. You would probably be dead. In fact, you WOULD be dead. I wouldn't even know that you had ever existed." She touched his face with her wrapped hand. "We wouldn't be sitting here right now." She whispered. "I could very well be married to Mahoca." Pulling their hands away from his lips, she leaned forward and kissed him. "Sometimes, it's a curse . . ." she murmured, "but most of the time, it's a blessing. If you look at it that way, can you still look me in the eye and tell me sorry for being the Avatar?"

Aang's lips unwillingly twitched up into a smile. He shook his head, laughing softly. "You always bring out the best of everything," he mumbled, sweeping her hair out of her face. "I love you for that."

Katara grinned, yawning.

"What time is it, anyways?" He asked.

Katara rubbed her eyes. "It's sometime in the middle of the night," she answered.

Sang nodded. "You need to get back to sleep. You look exhausted."

She shook her head. "I want to stay up with you," she mumbled. But, she yawned again when Sang pulled her forward and kissed her forehead.

"I'm here now," he said, "and I'll be here when you wake up." Gently, he turned her around, and then pulled her down with him as he lay on his side. Pulling her closer, he situated himself so that the curve of her back was placed evenly with his chest and stomach, just as it was before she had woken up.

"I don't want to have the nightmare again . . ." she whispered.

"You won't," Sang assured her. "I'm here now. You won't have it again. Sleep now." He pulled her hair back from her face again, stroking her cheek with loving fingertips.

Katara caught the hand that was draped over her waist. Grasping it, she said, "I know I won't have it now." Sighing, she added, "I love you."

"I love you, too." Sang said. "You know I do."

Katara nodded, and within moments, she was asleep, breathing deep and even.  
Eventually, Sang slipped into rest as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The bright morning light pierced through the window like a sunlight blade. The infirmary was lit like a sunroom, and it woke Katara up. She groggily stirred, stretching her left arm out in front of her. Grunting, she used the same hand to run her fingers through her tangled mess of hair. Groaning, she sat up, stretching her legs.

"Good morning, sunshine," came a familiar voice.

Grinning, she turned and saw Sang. He was sitting at the end of the bed, meditating.  
"Did you sleep well?" He asked, his eyes still closed. Katara noticed that his head was clean-shaven.

"I slept VERY well," she said, grabbing a crutch from the wall. Standing, she leaned on it heavily. Due to her broken ankle, she was forbidden from putting weight on it until it healed. She stood and hobbled over the Sang. He had a fresh bandage around his stomach, but she wanted to check on it.

"I can probably heal the stab wound," she said, placing a hand on the side of his face. His eyes slowly opened.

"Do you think you could look at the back of my head first?" He asked. "It's killing me. It's throbbing so badly that my head feels like a balloon that wants to pop."

Katara nodded. "Of course."

Sang turned around. It looked terrible. There was a goose egg, roughly the size of a small teacup. Like the knife wound, it was purple. There was a thin line where the skin had split.  
"Ouch . . ." she said, sucking in a surprised breath.

"Yeah, no kidding." Sang muttered.

Katara set to work. Limping to the sink, she filled a small ceramic bowl with icy water. Limping back, she used her waterbending to encase the back of his head with the liquid. Rotating her hands rythmatically, she closed her eyes and focused. She centered her healing abilities on that particular spot, and the water glowed blue.

Sang clenched his hands, scrunching his eyebrows. But, the pain didn't last, and the throbbing in his head vanished. His body visually relaxed in relief. A small groan of release emanated from his chest. "Thank you," he said, "that feels a million times better."

Katara placed the water back in the bowl. "You're welcome," she replied. "Now, unwrap your stomach so I can heal it."

Sang nodded, and began to unravel the fresh cloths. While he did that, Katara hobbled over to get some fresh water.

"How is your ankle feeling?" Sang asked from across the room.

"It's all right," she said, "It's just a pain not being able to walk or use my arm." The bowl filled, she hopped back to Sang. He had finished undoing the straps, which sat in a heap at his side. The stab wound looked the same as it had the night before. Katara shook her head.

"What am I going to do with you?" she muttered. Lightly pushing his shoulder, she said, "Lie back."

He obediently did so, wincing when his stomach flexed.

"Relax." She said. He closed his eyes, trying his best.

"It'll hurt for a second," Katara warned. Then, she used her left hand to summon water from the bowl. Inhaling deeply, she placed her palm over the wound. The water swirled around the enflamed skin, draining out the infection. Then, it glowed a piercing blue. Fading away, it left Aang's stomach about ¾ healed. HE exhaled loudly, letting go of the bedspread.

"The rest has to heal naturally," Katara informed him, "but that'll be pretty easy. It looks TONS better now." She traced a finger over the thin white line. She shook her head again.

"What?" Sang asked, curious.

Katara frowned. "You have so many scars . . ." she muttered. "I hate being reminded of how much you have suffered. I wish they would just . . . Disappear."

Sang grinned softly. "Hon, you think I like being reminded?" He laughed. "Each of them represents a time I almost . . . or DID . . . Die. But you know what's worse?" he sat up, grunting. "My emotional scars." He placed a hand over his stomach. "For example . . . when you died. That will NEVER leave my memories. The horrible sense of seeing you pale and still . . ." He turned his head. "When I die, my physical scars will disappear. However, my memories will be forever imprinted."

Suddenly, he had a rapid change of subject. Leaping off of the bed, he said enthusiastically, "Let's go do something!"

"Like what?" Katara asked.

Sang shrugged. "I don't know . . . But you and I need to spend some time together. I mean, we're married and we haven't even been on a date yet." He bent over and plucked his shirt up off the ground. "What would you like to do? Lunch, walk, go flying . . . Anything."

"Well," Katara said, "nobody knows you're awake, Sang. I have a feeling we are going to face a bunch of people before we go anywhere."

"Good point . . ." He agreed, his voice muffled by the shirt he was pulling over his head. "Plus, we need to stop by the house so we can look presentable." He motioned to his plain white infirmary robes. "I feel like Mai."

"Well, you don't look like her." Laughed Katara.

Aang's expression suddenly darkened. "Is she all right?"

Katara nodded. "Zuko was really mad that you trapped him in that earth tent. He said that he wanted to fight. Apparently, when we fell unconscious, some earthbenders let him and Mai out."  
Sang nodded. "Anyone else hurt?"

"No," she answered, "they found Toph and Sokka, though. They were found unconscious. Azula and her thugs knocked them out so that they couldn't help."

"Thank goodness she didn't kill them . . ." Sang muttered.

An awkward silenced fell between the two, in which Sang scratched his head and Katara fiddled with her splint. After a moment of this, Sang abruptly stepped forward. HE roughly, yet gently, pulled Katara to him, resting his cheek against the top of her head. She hooked her uninjured arm under his shoulder, grasping the fabric of his plain infirmary shirt.

"It feels so good to hold you again." He said. "We need to get away for a while, don't we?"

Katara nodded slightly. "Yeah . . . We really do."

Sang nodded as well. "We will. After all of this settles down, we'll go."

They fell silent again, absorbing each other's company.

"Um . . . Hey, Sang?" Katara suddenly asked.

"Yeah?"

"I have a question . . ."

"What is it?"

She turned bright red. "Have . . . have you ever considered . . . Starting a family?"

Sang wasn't expecting that. Taken aback, he paused for a moment. "Well . . ." he stated. "Of course. I mean, I told you that when I proposed, didn't I? Well, not really proposing, bringing you back to life . . . But, yes, of course I have. Why?"

Katara's face fell. "Because . . . I've always, for as long as I can remember, wondered whether or not I would make a good mom." She fiddled with his collar. "I mean, I grew up without a mom. I had no role model. What if I just screw things up?"

Sang hesitated. "Quite honestly, Katara," he said, "I have no doubt in any corner of my mind that you will be the BEST mom any kid could ever ask for. I mean, you love, you know how to lay down the law, you're protective, sensitive . . ." He pulled back from her. "Don't worry about it," he said, "we have lots of time to discuss that topic. Right now, we need to focus on pinning down Azula." Grinning, he kissed her softly on the mouth. "Come on, let's head out."

Katara sighed, nodding. "Thanks, Sang. I needed that."

He flashed another smile. "Take my hand . . ." he said. "I don't want you breaking your face on the ground or something."

Katara took it. Beaming, she said, "Okay, let's go!" and opened the door.

Instantly, there were cries of "HE'S AWAKE!" and they were engulfed in the crowd.


	14. QUESTIONS

**Hola, mi amigos. First off, I hate Spanish class with a passion. I used to take German, but when I got to German III, my high school chopped it from their classes! BAH! So now I'm stuck with Spanish and I don't really like it. I just miss German. Learning another language after learning a second language is tiring **

**AAAAnyways, here is chapter 14! **

**By the way, GASP! A PRO is reading MY WORK? That's unheard of! Gosh that excited me sooo much!**

**Thomlina, you almost made me cry with your review! :D :D :D I was so happy! And stepping away from fanfiction? Lol I've only written two! (which are still in process) but I have actually started a book of my own. It's pretty legit if I say so myself :D **

**Ok, this chapter is a little awkward at the end. Make sure to read my end comments, I will explain. **

**Enjoy!**

A KATAANG FANFICTION: CHAPTER 14-  
QUESTIONS

The normal sea of people was not a surprise. There were many cries of "Avatar Aang!" and "He's awake!"

He smiled as people surrounded them left and right, all asking if he was all right. He nodded again and again, showing them the back of his head and his stomach. They all hung on to every word that issued from his mouth.

"Actually," he told them, "Katara here was the one who really saved me. She healed the wounds." He placed an arm around her shoulders. There were several "Awwws" throughout the women of the group.

"And now," he called out, "we have to go. But I want to give a sincere thank-you first." He paused. "Who here was Katara's healer?"

After a moment of silence, a tentative hand rose into the air.

Aang smiled. "Come forward."

She did. She was a small, shy-looking healer, close to her fifties.

"What is your name?" Aang asked kindly.

"Kiri," she answered softly.

"Kiri," he said, "I want to give you a personal thank-you fro taking care of Katara while I was unable. I will never forget it." He gave her a full bow. "You now have an Avatar forever in your debt."

Kiri blushed. "It was my honor, Avatar." She murmured.

"I will never forget it." He repeated. Giving the old woman a genuine smile, he turned to Katara.  
"Ready to go?" He asked her. She nodded enthusiastically, limping forward. Aang frowned.

"You're not going to hop home." He told her. "Come on, I'll call Appa." Swift as the wind, he picked her up in his arms, the clutch still in her grasp.

"Thank you all," Katara said, blushing. "Especially whoever saved this big lug." She slapped his chest affectionately.

With that, Aang flitted out of the door. Thankfully, his bison whistle hadn't been lost, and he pulled it out now.

"Aang, I'm fine . . ." Katara said, grinning. "I can walk until Appa gets here."

"You sure?" Aang questioned, concern clouding his eyes.

"Positive." She reassured him, nodding. "I've been getting around all week, haven't I?"

"I suppose you have," He said, placing her on her foot again. "But, put your broken arm through mine," he insisted. "I don't want you to fall."

Katara rolled her eyes. "You're such a worry wart . . ." She teased, but slid her wrapped arm through his. Satisfied, he began to walk, tugging her with him.

Relieved that she seemed able to keep up, he cleared his throat. "So, Katara . . . I know I really brushed it off in there, but . . . About that family thing."

"What about it?" Katara urged.

Aang blushed. "Well . . . when were you thinking of starting one?"

Katara contemplated, staring at the ground as she hopped. Sighing, she answered. "I honestly don't know . . . I mean, with Azula and all . . . I don't think I would want to start one while she's still out there. It could make our first child a potential target."

Aang suddenly burst out into a huge grin.

"What?" Katara questioned.

Aang's smile broadened. "It's just . . . When you said 'our first child', it gave me chills. Ours just sounds . . . Unreal."

"I know what you mean," Katara murmured. "It sounds just strange." She, too, blushed. "And to think of a little baby calling me 'mama' . . . it's all so new to think about."

"Too bad it won't be easy," Aang laughed. Pointing to the sky, he said, "There's Appa!"

Eh was right. The ten-ton bison landed in front of them with his usual bellow.

"Hey, buddy!" Aang laughed. Letting go of Katara's Arm, he ran to his bison and buried his face in the fluffy fur. Katara shook her head, chuckling.

"You're such a boy! She called, hobbling to the edge of the yard. "Maybe you ARE too young for me!"

Aang gave her a playfully sassy look. "Baby, you should have thought of that before you met me at the alter!"

Katara smiled. Grunting, she hopped the rest of the way to Aang and Appa. Patting Appa's big nose, she leaned back to rest against Aang. "I'm just kidding," she said, "you're definitely not too young for me." She picked up his hand, tracing the arrow that decorated the back of it.

"I know," Aang said. "You're such a tease."

"A lot more fun than I used to be, huh?"

Aang shrugged. "You know, I never really thought that you weren't fun . . . probably because I was always in a daze when I looked at you." He laughed. "I was so obvious . . . the only one who never seemed to notice was you." He tugged her hair.

Katara elbowed him in the side gently, still teasing. "I noticed, Aang. I just chose not to acknowledge it."

"Ouch," he muttered. "That burned."

"Yeah, yeah." She laughed. "Let's go." She pulled his hand, moving toward Appa. No sooner had she limped when Aang picked her up from behind, sweeping her into the air. The breath whooshed out of her in surprise, but quickly returned when they landed in Appa's saddle.

"You need to warn me before you do that," Katara said, rather breathless. "When we're old, you're gonna give me a heart attack."

"Sorry," He murmured, setting her on her foot again. Katara noticed that he had gone completely serious.

"Now what is it?" She asked gently, brushing his arm.

"Nothing . . ." He said. "I'm just glad you're alive."

Katara stared at him for a moment. "_We're _ alive," she corrected, "We."

Aang gazed at her, trying to pull together his suddenly scrambled thoughts. The moment prolonged. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" he murmured, placing a tender hand on her cheek. "I still can't believe how absurdly lucky I am to have you in my life."

Abruptly, he leaned forward and kissed her. At first, Katara thought that she would fall, but Aang held her steady. Reassured by his strength, she brought her hands from her side, reaching up to cradle his face the exact same way she had after Sozin's Comet.

For a blissful, clear moment, it was only Katara and Aang, and everything was perfect. He slid his arms around her, pulling her closer. She didn't resist; she just delved deeper, not caring if the world were to end at that moment. He wove his fingers into her hair as he had countless times, lips still moving against hers.

For a moment, Azula never existed. For a moment, it was only them.

For a moment, everything was right.

But, as the young couple broke apart, the troubled of a stained world were still upon their burdened shoulders. They pressed each other's foreheads together, eyes closed. Katara's lips quivered as she thought of her adversaries, and Aang immediately sensed her discomfort. Within a split second, she was in his protective embrace, arms around her as if to block out all of her fears. She pressed her face against the base of his neck, wondering if they could ever be free of the mounting curses that seemed to pile on them so willingly.

At the same time, she knew they couldn't.

It broke Aang's heart to put her through this. Saddened, he held her tighter, using one hand to stroke her back in circulating motions.

"You are my life," he whispered. "I want you to know that. I promise you that I will take Azula out, not matter what." Slowly, he smiled. "And, Katara?"

"Yeah?"  
" . . . Happy birthday."

Katara pulled back, looking at him curiously.

"What?" He said. "You didn't think I would forget it, did you?" he kissed her again. "Happy eighteenth, love."

"But, how did you find out?" she pressed, confused.

"Your dad," he said. "I asked him right before the wedding. I was tired of missing your birthdays," he gave her an innocent smile.

Katara let her head drop onto his chest again.

"What can I get you?" he persisted.

"Nothing," she murmured. "You already gave me the best gift of all . . . you're alive. Plus, I think that the wedding was enough of a gift, don't you?"

"That ended in disaster," he pointed out.

"We still got married," she countered. "Just don't' worry about a gift. You've already given me everything I've ever wanted." She placed a tentative hand on his chest. "You gave me YOU."  
"Thanks, Katara." He sighed. "But you know that I have to get you a gift."

"No, you don't," she added firmly.

Aang smiled. "What if I told you that your gift is already bought, made, and ready?"

Katara pulled back again. "What are you talking about?" she said, suspicious  
"Nothing," he said airily. "You said you didn't want a gift."

"Oh, stop," Katara laughed, ditching her attempts at being serious.

"No, no . . ." he grinned. "It's ok; you don't have to have it."

Katara gave in to her helpless curiosity. "All right, fine. I want it. Now what is it?"

Aang smiled. "I thought so." Letting go of her, he crouched down and began to rummage around in one of the bags that sat on the edge of Appa's saddle. "Where did I . . . Aha." Standing up importantly, he pulled a rolled scroll from the bag.

"What's that?" Katara asked, truly curious now.

Aang beamed. Extending his arm, he offered the scroll to her. "Why don't you open it and see?"  
Katara became suspicious again. Taking it cautiously, she warned, "Aang, I swear, if this one of those pranks where a fake prickle-snake falls out when you unroll it—"

"It's not," he interrupted. "I promise."

She examined his eyes, concluding that he was telling the truth. "All right." Eagerly, she pulled the scroll open, examining every inch of it with excited eyes.

Aang smiled as he watched the anxious light fade from her eyes.

"Aang," she stated, confused, "why did you get me a painting of a house?" she turned the open parchment so that he could see.

He grinned even wider. "Read the caption, love."

Katara turned the scroll back to her, scanning the caption. Suddenly, her eyes widened. Her jaw dropped in amazement. "Aang . . . you didn't . . ."

He nodded. "I did."

"You built us a house?" she added, stunned.

He nodded again. "Yup. Actually, I just did the plans. Some benders in the South Pole built it."  
Katara stared at him, gaping. "When did you do this?"

'When I found out your birthday. I sent off the plans immediately, asking them to have it finished with a painting sent by today." He grinned. "I'm glad there are some earthbenders down there."  
Dumbfounded, Katara stared at the gorgeous house in her hands. "Is this for real?" she muttered rhetorically. "Aang, it's beautiful . . ."

"And it's in the South Pole," Aang said. "I thought you would like to live there so you're close to family and friends. And, since I don't really have a home with family and friends . . ." he looked at his feet. "Well, it's not really a hard choice, is it?" Abruptly, he turned away. "Let's head to the house that we live in now," he said quietly. "We need to get ready for our date."

Katara re-rolled the scroll. She instantly knew why he had grown so sad in that small second.

His people.

She shook her head, watching Aang slide down to Appa's head. He rarely talked about the Air Nomads, but she understood how sore of a subject it was for him. The older he got, the more he seemed to yearn for someone like him.

Katara was about to slide down next to him when someone shouted out from the ground.

"Avatar! Master Katara!"

In unison, the couple looked over Appa's side. It was a small group of men, probably around six or seven people. They were all professionally dressed.

"Can we help you?" Aang asked, ever polite.

"Yeah," answered the man in front. "We were just wondering if we could ask you tow a couple of quick questions."

The smallest of frowns creased Katara's forehead. However, when Aang glanced up her, she nodded in exasperation. He inclined his head. Wordlessly, he stood up, picked up Katara, and jumped to the ground. Bending his knees slightly, he placed her on the stone-paved road.

"Excellent!" Cried the spokesman. "We won't take long. Now, you tow are the thing that all of Ba Sing Se are talking about." Motioning, he brought a man with a scroll and brush to the front. "So, Avatar, you first. How did it feel not being able to help your wife at the wedding?"

Katara internally groaned. Glancing up, she saw Aang's jaw clench. For a moment, Katara thought he might hit the spokesman. However, he merely replied, "Excruciating," through locked teeth.

"Write it," the man said, tapping the scribe. "Do you blame yourself for the disaster there, Avatar?" he asked Aang.

Katara cringed.

Aang now clenched his fists. "Yes." he replied darkly.

Sensing danger, Katara pried one of his fists open and slipped her hand into it. That seemed to calm him down a touch.

"Last one," the man murmured, nudging a man how was also holding a scroll. "And, Avatar," he said grandly, "now that you are married, do you and Katara plan on re-populating the Airbenders?"

Aang and Katara froze, both of them instantly going tense.

"Excuse me?" Katara said hotly.

"You know what I mean!" the man laughed. "Isn't it your duty to have little Airbending babies flying around the house? Heck, there's a whole nation to repopulate!"

The couple turned scarlet. Completely taken aback, they stared at the man furiously. He did not seem abashed in the slightest. He just grinned idiotically, looking from Katara to Aang. "Well?" he pressed.

Katara stared at him, infuriated that someone could have the simple nerve and selfishness to ask a question like that. "Did you seriously just say that?" she asked stiffly. "That is an extremely personal question."

The man shrugged. "Everyone is dying to know."

Aang seemed to have gone temporarily immobile. He hadn't moved an inch, hadn't said a word. His eyes were cold, his expression colder. Concerned, Katara touched his face. "Do you need a minute?" she murmured, motioning away from the men. Aang nodded stiffly. HE turned around and walked away, leaving her to face the man.

And face him she did.

Immediately after Aang walked out of sight, she whirled on the men.

"Do you have ANY self-respect?" she snarled. "_Do_ you even have a conscience?"

The man stepped back, raising his hands in defense. "Hey, people wanna know—"

"I don't care what people 'wanna know'!" Katara snapped. She stepped forward, getting right up into the man's face. "He has been through more that you could EVER imagine! Yet you have the nerve to approach him with those questions!" she jabbed him in the chest. "Its people like you how make me sick. HE lost his whole people. He defeated Ozai for you, yet you still torture him with unnecessary reminders of his past." Shoving him back, she turned on her heel. "Why don't you go back to the garbage you came from?" Letting out a loud huff, she began to stomp/hop away. She had not taken three hops when she heard:

"So, is that a yes or a no on the whole repopulation thing?"

Instantly, she turned around. Eyes blazing, the ripped the water form the nearby grass, turning it black. Without hesitation, she slammed the man to the ground and froze him there. Making sure his head was exposed; she limped away, ignoring the gasps of astonishment.

Breathing heavily, she finally reached an alleyway that was only about twenty yards away. She could see Aang in there; he had his forearms propped on the wall over his head, slouching forward against them.

"Aang?" she asked softly. He didn't answer. Grunting, she hopped forward again. She reached him just in time to see a single teardrop fall form his chin. Carefully,, she reached up and wiped away the streak it left. "Hey . . . do you want to talk?"

He didn't answer.

"All right . . ." she sighed. Carefully, she slid her back down the wall, sitting with her legs straight out. "I'll be right her if you need me."

Still no response.

For the next two hours, time slowly slid by. Aang didn't move, and neither did Katara. Determined to sit him out, she stared at the opposite wall, daring herself to stay still. Pretty soon, her butt was asleep.

Still, neither moved.

Another hour passed.

Katara was counting the hairs on her arm w hen Aang finally stirred. She looked up hopefully. HE stood straight, pushing himself away from the wall. Without a word, he strode past Katara, not even offering his hand to help her up. That alone was _extremely _unlike him. Worried, she struggled up to her foot, using her crutch as a sort of lever. "Aang!" she called. He didn't stop. More concerned by the second, she set off for him.

"Aang!" she said. "WHAT is wrong?" Struggling to keep up, she nearly fell on her face. A slight sting of anger panged at her when he paid her no heed. "Aang, I swear, if I have to waterbend you to the ground, I will!" she pointedly ignored the face that he was a waterbender, too. She was about to let another threat fly, but he suddenly dropped to his hands and knees.

"What?" she muttered. Increasing her speed, she realized that he was crying, crying harder than she had ever seen him. Dropping to his side, she dropped her crutch. Kneeling, she placed a hand on either side of his face and pulled him to her. She placed his head on her shoulder, situating it just right. Due to the face that he was bigger than her, it was a bit awkward. However, the comfort that she offered him wasn't awkward. She wrapped her arms around his waist, rocking back and forth. She could feel him shaking. "It's ok . . ." she murmured. "It's ok . . ."  
HE shook his head, lips pulling back from his teeth in silent sobs.

"Aang," Katara said, "what in the world is wrong?" she placed her cheek on the top of his head. "You're kind've scaring me."

He didn't reply.

Katara sighed, shifting so that she was bit more comfortable. She sat there patiently and waited for him to calm down. Improvising, she began to hum the same tune that he had sung whenever he held her.

Ten minutes later, calming him down was proving to be a difficult task. Several times, he began to glow, and Katara had to try everything she could to prevent him form slipping way into the Avatar State.

"Come on, Aang . . ." she whispered. "Talk to me . . ." Bending her head over, she kissed him gently. Stroking his forehead, she rested back again.

Appa had sauntered over, sensing Aang's pain. Katara leaned back against on of his stocky legs, hearing him rumble softly. He seemed to be asking what was wrong with Aang.

"I don't' know, Appa," Katara mumbled. "I'm guessing its something to do with the Air Nomads."

The giant bison lowed sadly, sniffing at the back of Katara's head. She smiled, patting his nose over her shoulder. "It's all right . . ." she told him. "He just needs some time to calm down."

In truth, she was wondering if Aang would ever come to. It had been close to twenty minutes and eh was still having a hard time.

It was now the middle of the day. The bright sun beat down on the empty road, but Appa's large structure cast a cool shadow over Aang and Katara.

Rubbing her ravenous stomach, Katara glanced down hopefully when Aang abruptly began to relax. Slowly, his face fell slack, and his eyes drifted open. His stormy gray gaze stared off into the distance.

"Aang?" Katara said hesitantly. "Are you ok now?"

Gradually, he nodded. "I'm sorry," he whispered hoarsely. "That's the hardest it has _ever _hit me . . ." he trailed off.

"Don't be," Katara said. "Those men had no right to ask those questions."

Aang sighed.

"But seriously," Katara muttered, "what brought that on?"

"It's just hard . . . being the last one." Aang shuddered.

"I would love to talk," Katara murmured. "Why don't' you just let it out?"

Aang stared her down, his bloodshot eyes blinking again and again. "Katara," he rasped, "you have NO idea how many times I have asked myself that question."

" . . . What question?"

He gently tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "The one that guy asked . . . About the Air Nomads."

Katara had been expecting it. She took a deep breath. "To tell the truth, I've asked myself that question a million times, too." She took his hand. "Tell me what you think of it."

He stalled, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb. "I'm not sure . . ." he mumbled. "I've always thought about it . . . whether or not it was my 'duty'. Yeah, I've hoped that I'll have Airbender kids someday, but, not to repopulate . . . just for the sake of having someone like me, being able to teach them what I know. He took a deep breath. "Raising a family is one of my biggest goals in life. So is passing on my knowledge of airbending."

Katara stared at the ground, turning slightly red.

"And," Aang added, "I could never put you through that. Ti would be way too much to handle."  
Katara gave him a small simile. "Well, I'm glad that you don't' feel like it's your duty . . . but Aang, I would have done it."

He stared at her, not seeming to comprehend what she was saying.

"What?" she asked.

"Katara," he murmured, "I still wouldn't do it. You're the one who ahs to deal with a all of the pain." He placed a hand on her cheek. "I would never do it. EVER." There was a hard edge to his voice.

Katara placed her hand over his. "What if I _wanted _to?'

Aang shook his head. "No. It would be too mentally painful. Do you realize that to actually do it, our kids would have to marry each other?" he shuddered. "That could be very . . . Awkward."  
Katara frowned. "True."

Aang sighed. "Katara, the only reason I want us to have kids is for the joy of raising a family . . . not because we have to." He stood up stiffly, grunting. Offering her his hand, he said, "Come on, we should head to the house now."

She nodded, taking his hand. She felt the wind gently push her up as he pulled.

"Thanks."

"Yup."

As he picked her up in his arms, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his unexpectedly. She kissed him like he had kissed her just a few hours ago, long and deep. She pulled away slightly, a centimeter separating their lips. "Please don't shut me out like that again. You need to talk to me, let me help you."

For the first time in hours, Aang smiled. "I love you," he murmured.

**All right. See what I mean? Drama in the extreme. Blah. I didn't really like this chapter, it was waaay out of character with poor Aangy **** but that's ok. **

**If you are wondering, I know that their children would not have to . . . . you know . . . ICK. But, Aang and Katara don't know that! Mwahahahahaha. **

**I will post the next one in a while. I only have 18 chapters so far. Also, I am currently taking a break from this fic for a while . . . It's boring me for some reason. I'm going to work on my other fic, my PhanPhiction, Farewell my Fallen Idol. It's about Phantom, which I desperately love! **

**Buh bye! Love you all!**

**P.S. I laughed so hard when I realized that all of Aang's name entries were changed to Sang! Sorry about that! blame my dumb spell check!**


	15. Chapter 15

A KATAANG FANFICTION: CHAPTER 15-  
BY SURPRISE

"So, do you guys remember how Azula got you?" Aang asked.

Sokka twiddled his thumbs, chewing on his bottom lip. Toph stared straight ahead blindly, not seeming to care about anything pertaining to this particular situation.

"Not really," Sokka muttered. "All I remember was stepping outside."

"Ditto," Toph butted in. "She kinda came out of nowhere, if you know what I mean." She picked at her nose.

"Yeah . . ." Aang muttered. "She tends to do that."

"Next thing we knew," Sokka added, "We were waking up in the infirmary the day after she attacked us."

Aang nodded, rubbing his head. At that moment, Katara came hopping in.

"I'm ready, Aang," she said.

Aang jumped up. "All righty," he straightened his fresh shirt. "We need to meet Mai and Zuko in about a half hour. What do you propose we do until then?"

Katara tapped her chin, bottom lip poking out as she tried to think. "Want to go to Lake Laogi?" she suggested.

"Not enough time," Aang pointed out.

"Yeah . . ."

"I have an idea," Toph said. "Why don't you two stare into each other's eyes or make out and give off mushy vibrations? You seem to enjoy that."

Aang threw her a dirty look.

"I felt that, Twinkletoes," she warned.

"Good," he countered.

"Oh!" Katara suddenly cried, snapping her fingers. "I've got it! We can go see Shen."

"That's where we're going to meet Mai and Zuko," Aang said.

"I know," Katara took his hand, "but we can just go and talk. I really like him. He's like the jolly grandpa I never had." Pakku crossed her mind in a sour manner.

Aang grinned at her. "Always the optimist," he tapped her nose. "All right, we'll go see Shen. See you guys later!" he called to Toph and Sokka. "You can still come if you want. Everybody would think that you're a couple, but it would be lots of fun."

Toph just laughed. "Right . . . like Sokka wants to go with the blind girl. It'll ruin his reputation."  
Sokka also gave her a dirty look.

"I felt that one, too," she warned again.

Sokka shook his head. "I don't have a reputation here, Toph. Why don't you just play with your rocks?"

In response, Toph threw a small pebble at his head. "Whatever, Boomerang Boy." She stretched back and yawned, ignoring the annoyed Sokka next to her. "You and Sugar Queen have a good time," she droned. "I have to go teach my class in an hour anyways."

Aang shrugged. "If you say so. Come on, Katara, let's head out."

"Okay," she sighed. Aang caught her glancing at Toph and Sokka in frustration. Chuckling, he dragged her out. As soon as the door shut, she rounded on him.

"Why don't they just get together?" she said in exasperation. "They're both single, they both love sarcasm, and the both NEED someone!" She stomped her foot in a childish manner.

"You know, it took us a year to get together," Aang said cautiously. "It's not going to be that easy."

Katara sized him up. Gradually, her expression softened. "Let's just go," she muttered. "I feel like hitting something."

"Not with those bones," Aang said firmly. "You need to heal, not break yourself all over again."

"My crutch is still lethal," she said. "I could kick some serious shins with it."

"I'm sure you could," Aang said. "But we really need to go. C'mon," he pulled her toward the barn. "Appa!" he called. "Come on, buddy, time to go!"

Appa poked his large head from the barn, bellowing excitedly.

Katara laughed. "I don't think we get him out enough. When we were on the run, he flew all day, every day."

"I know," Aang said, "He gets antsy."

They both crooned and patted Appa. He lowed and closed his eyes appreciatively, enjoying the attention. They laughed when he rolled onto his side, requesting a belly rub. They obligingly scratched his expansive tummy.

"Come on, boy," Aang eventually said, "we need to go."

Appa grunted, rolling back onto his six legs. His pink tongue lolled out in pleasure.

Aang scooped Katara up, jumping onto Appa's big head. Smiling, he kissed her forehead before he set her down.

"I like the idea of being carried everywhere," Katara said.

"If you want me to, I will," Aang told her.

"I know you would," she muttered. Plopping down, she took the reins. "I'm driving."

"As you wish," Aang huffed as he sat next to her.

"Yip, yip," Katara called, flicking the leather straps. Appa's huge tail slammed to the ground, and they rose into the fading sky. Pulling the reins, Katara tugged Appa in the direction of Shen's restaurant. Flicking them once more, she goaded Appa to soar in that direction.

"You're a great driver," Aang murmured, slipping an arm around her shoulders.

"I know," she said lightly, leaning into his arm. "You were my teacher."

"It appears I taught you well," he said.

They fell into silence, listening to the air whistle past them in an eerie lullaby. When Katara shivered, Aang instantly whipped off the outermost layer of his robes and draped it over her.

"Thanks," she muttered, snuggling into the warm fabric. She leaned on him again when he placed his arm back around her, inhaling the scent of the shawl-like robe. It had a unique smell, filled with different flavors. It smelled of freshly turned earth, a beach breeze, and fresh water. It was an odd combination, but it was also strangely appealing. It was so . . . Aang.

"You smell good," she mumbled.

"Thanks," he beamed. "You do, too." He swept her hair from her shoulder.

After a minute, Katara added, "Aang, we need to be on our guard tonight."

"Why?"

"Because . . . I have the same feeling that was nagging me at the wedding."

Aang frowned. "Great."

"I know," she stated. "Let's just be ready, okay?"

"All right . . . and, Katara?"

"Yeah?"

"You just flew right over our stop, hon."

Katara leaned over sharply, straining to see where she was. Sure enough, the Food Palace was growing smaller and smaller behind them.

"Shoot . . ." she muttered. Yanking sharply on the reins, she pulled Appa around in midair. Aang chuckled, watching her go red.

"Ha, ha," she droned mirthlessly, pushing his smirking face away. "You dint that amusing, don't you? Would you find it so funny if I pushed you off?"

Aang stared at her. Slowly, a devilish grin spread onto his face, and a flash of trouble sparked into his mischievous eyes.

"Hey, now," Katara said nervously, "I don't like that look . . . Aang, you're freaking me out."  
His grin only spread wider. Katara got a feeling in the pit of her stomach that he was about to do something drastic. She was opening her mouth to tell him off when he did it.

He picked her up and jumped off of Appa.

Her instant reaction was, of course, to scream. They were far above the streets of Ba Sing Se, and now they were falling with increasing speed toward those stony roads. Freaking out, she threw her arms around his neck and held on for dear life.

Aang laughed, making sure he had her in his tight grip. Using his foot, he summoned an air current to speed them up even more.

Katara clamped her fingers around her forearms in vice grips, squeezing her eyes shut. "Aang," she screamed, "I think I'm going to be sick!"

Aang grinned, rolling his eyes. Using his foot again, he summoned another wave of air to slow them down significantly. Within two seconds, they weren't falling, but merely floating downward.

It still took Katara a minute to settle down. Even when she had gotten her breathing back to normal, she kept her arms secured around Aang's neck. Going limp, she muttered, "You are so going to pay for that."

Aang chuckled. "I know I will . . . But it was worth it." He kissed the top of her head. "You should open your eyes," he whispered. "It's really beautiful up here."

"No," she said firmly, "Too high."

"Nah . . ." he murmured. "We're actually pretty close."

Katara sighed. "My arm hurts."

"Well, stop holding me so tightly," he laughed.

"Forget it . . ."

"Katara, I'm not going to let you fall," he said softly. "I would never let you fall."

She hesitated, eyes still shut. Forcing out a long raspberry between her lips, she loosened her death grip on his neck. Wanting to get it over with, she let her forehead relax. Involuntarily, her eyes snapped open very quickly.

Thankfully, she was pleasantly surprised. Due to the setting sun, gorgeous rays of purple and orange gleamed over the entire city.

"Wow," she breathed, letting her head drop onto his shoulder.

"I know," he rested his head against hers. "It looks familiar, doesn't it?"

"Yeah," she mumbled, "it actually does." Thinking, she tried to remember why this scene sparked her memory. "Oh!" she exclaimed. "It looks just like it did when we . . ."

"Kissed for the first time," Aang confirmed gently.

"It wasn't the first time," Katara contradicted.

"I like to think of it as our fist time," he told her. "That was when you kissed me because you wanted to."

"That's true," she said. Dropping the subject, she glanced down. They were pretty close to the multiple buildings now, and Katara could pick out the top of the Food Palace. It was about twenty yards below them.

Aang let them fall a bit faster, landing on the roof with a gentle swish. Carefully setting Katara down, he grinned and said, "See? Not so bad, was it?"

She shrugged. "Only when you slowed us down."

"Yeah, right . . . you loved it. I can see it in your eyes."

Katara gauged his teasing facial expression. "You're right, of course. I loved it."

"Will you forgive me for scaring you like that?" he asked, giving her a look that melted her to the bone.

She grinned, slightly light-headed. "Just to let you know, I can never stay mad at you . . . So, if I never say I'm sorry, it's because I know that you know me." Standing on her toes, she pressed her mouth against his. "But yes, I forgive you."

"Thanks . . ." he murmured against her lips. "We should probably go inside now. We've used fifteen of our minutes already."

Katara calmed her racing pulse. "All right."

Aang kissed her again. "Too bad we can't just stay out here . . . Oh, well. Let's go." Picking her up again, he leapt off of the high roof. When they landed, Appa swept down and thudded next to them.

"Thanks buddy," Aang said, rubbing the bison's vast head. His body vibrated with pleased rumbles.

Taking Katara's uninjured arm, he strode through the oaken doors.

Of course, the place was packed. Instantly, all of the heads turned at the sound of their entrance, and people began to stand.

Katara braced herself, expecting the crowd to engulf them. However, she was surprised when the all stood reverently and began to bow, sinking to the ground to salute their heroes. The chatter died down, soon becoming crystal silence. In a short time, every person was on their hands and knees, bowing in honor of the young couple.

Aang glimpsed at his wife, throwing her a surprised look. She returned it, just s curious he. They stood in the doorway together, wondering when they could step in without being rude.

"Thank you all . . ." Aang murmured, loud enough for the entire room to hear. "I really don't deserve this."

Suddenly, a booming voice issued from the nearby hallway. "Nonsense!"

Katara smiled when Shen came bounding in. "If you don't deserve his, then I'll be a hogmonkey's uncle." Grinning, he slapped Aang's shoulder with a large, beefy hand. "Glad to see you with the living."

"You too, Shen," Aang said, grasping the big man's forearm in a firm handshake.

"Lady Katara," Shen said, taking her hand and kissing the top of it.

"Hey, Shen," she laughed, bowing.

"So, what brings you tow ten minutes early?" he asked jollily.

Aang shrugged. "We needed something to do. You don't mind, do you?"

Shen laughed. "Goodness, no! I'm just excited to have Mr. and Mrs. Avatar and the Fire Lord and Lady in my little restaurant. Speaking of which, congratulations on your wedding, you two. I was there, but I wasn't able to talk to you."

"Yeah . . ." Aang muttered. "Nobody really got to do anything."

Shen motioned to the back of the restaurant, saying, "Come and sit. That way these people can get back to eating."

Katara looked around the big man and saw the many people still on the floor. She blushed. "Ok . . . Let's go, Aang."

Aang nodded. "The usual place?" he asked Shen.

"Yes," the manager nodded. "That table pretty much belongs to you now. I don't let anyone else sit back there." He winked.

Katara smiled. "You're great, Shen."

"Nah, just doin' my job." Beckoning, he led them back to their table. Grunting, he sat down, motioning for them to do the same. "So, what's new with Mr. and Mrs. Avatar?"

Aang pulled Katara's chair out, helping her with her crutch. "Nothing, really," he muttered. "I just woke up two days ago, so I don't really know what's new."

"I see," Shen said. "How long were you out, Aang?"

"A week," Katara said.

Shen placed his forearms on the table. "Good grief . . . Are you all right now? I about had a heart attack when that knife hit you."

"You were there that long?" Aang asked, surprised.

Shen nodded. "Yep. Wasn't about to let a fight like that pass me up, was I?" he chuckled grimly. "Took out quite a few of those bloody thugs, at least. Wasn't gonna let them take out old Shen, that's for sure."

"Are you a bender?" Aang asked, curious.

Shen nodded, resting back on the tall chair. "I'm a Firebender."

"Wow. That means our group of Fire Nation supporters is growing, Aang," she nudged her husband's shoulder.

Shen laughed a big belly laugh. "Don't worry," he chuckled, "the majority of the Fire Nation are devoted to you, Avatar."

"Thanks," Aang smiled.

Suddenly, the low chatter in the other room burst into loud applause and cheers.

"That must be the girls swooning over Zuko," Aang laughed.

"I don't doubt it," Katara said, slipping a hand into his.

Shen hopped up. "I'll bring them back here," he told them, bustling back through the doors.  
Aang and Katara stayed quiet, staring at the table. Sighing, Katara leaned on Aang's shoulder.  
"We should get away today . . . or tomorrow . . ." she murmured, closing her eyes.

"I know," Aang told her, squeezing her hand. "We will, but it will probably be a few weeks until we can." Tipping her head back, he looked into her eyes and smiled. "I promise we will. It's just going to be some time before things settle down around here." Leaning forward, he pressed his lips to hers.

"Get a room," came a teasing voice from the doorway.

Katara pulled away and saw Zuko in the entrance with Mai. Rolling her eyes, she said, "Come on, Fire Lord; don't pretend like you've never shown emotion in public."

"Oh, yeah, he's quite the marshmallow," Mai muttered, lumbering in. "I have to suppress his compassion when we go out lately."

"Why?" Aang butted in, pulling farther back form Katara as Mai and Zuko sat down.  
Mai shrugged. "Ask him."

Aang and Katara turned to Zuko, who seemed to be dying to tell them something. He cast a glance at Mai, who gave him a nonchalant shrug.

"She's being modest," he said, placing a hand on her arm. "We just found out that she is pregnant."

Katara's jaw dropped. "Really?" she asked in delight, turning to Mai.

"Yup," she muttered, fingering her dark hair. "Found out three days ago."

"Have you been sick?" Katara asked.

Mai nodded again. "Every day. I'm surprised I'm not throwing up right now."

"She curses me every day for doing this to her," Zuko laughed, rubbing her arm. "But she's happy, even if she doesn't want to show it."

Aang grinned. "I'm pretty sure Katara will hate me half of the time, too," he nudged her gently with his shoulder.

"Yeah . . . we'll see . . ." she said.

Zuko frowned. "Wait . . . You're not . . ?"

"No, no," Katara stammered, blushing. "It'll be a while before we start out." Grinning in embarrassment, she slipped her hand discretely into Aang's again.

"Why?" asked Mai.

"Azula," Aang bluntly answered.

"Ah . . ." murmured Zuko.

"But, congratulations!" Aang added cheerfully. "That's really exciting for you guys!"  
They all turned when Aang was abruptly interrupted by Shen, who strolled in. "Now," he boomed, "what'll it be for my young guests?"

They spent the next few minutes ordering, trying to properly pay Shen. He squarely refused Aang's money, pushing it back again and again. Aang finally gave up in exasperation, throwing his hands up. Shen laughed and left with their orders.

"So," said Katara, leaning on Aang, "how far along did they say you are, Mai?"

The Fire Lady shrugged. "Maybe a month or so," she mumbled.

"I'm excited for you guys," Katara said softly.

"Yeah, me too," Zuko said, grinning.

They fell silent, toying with the utensils that decorated the nice table. Time passed slowly, dragging by with leaden arms. Getting antsy, Katara cleared her throat.

"I'm running to the bathroom," she announced. Turning to Aang, she told him, "Be back in a minute," and kissed his cheek.

"Be careful, please," he murmured, glancing at her arm and leg.

She gave him a reassuring smile, edging out from her chair. Grunting, she grabbed her crutch and hopped out of the room. She limped to one of the formal workers, asking where the bathroom was. He pointed it out. She thanked him, hopping away. Since she was making slow progress, it gave many people the opportunity to bombard her with questions. She smiled and answered politely, shaking hands and giving hugs. To her dismay, some people had the same questions that the terrible interviewers had bothered her and Aang with the other day. Those she answered with disdain, trying not to seem angry.

Finally, she reached the long-awaited bathroom. Apologizing to her admirers, she walked in and slid the door shut.

She stood facing the polished wood, sighing in relief. Running her fingers through her hair, she muttered, "This is going to be the death of me some day . . ."

Suddenly, a cold chill erupted up her spine, and before she could react an icy hand clamped over her mouth.

"If you and your husband want to live, you'll do exactly as I say."

Tears sprung to Katara's eyes.

It was Azula.


	16. TOO EASY

**Hey, guys, I want to apologize for leaving this in the dust . . . I felt really bad when I finally looked at my e-mail and saw all the people who were mad at me for not finishing :D Here we go! I'm finishing it! Enjoy**

KATAANG FANFICTION: CHAPTER 16

TOO EASY

Aang frowned, twirling the savory noodles about his heavy chopsticks. His cheek rested against his closed fist, giving him a rather solitude and pouty look.

"What's up, Aang?" Zuko asked, accidentally spraying bits of komodo chicken all over the table. His clumsiness drew a sigh from Mai, who wiped her section of the table with a napkin in disgust.

"It's been five minutes," Aang muttered, "she's not back yet." He returned to his brooding, quietly inserting the steaming noodles to his mouth.

"Don't worry," Mai reassured him, scrubbing the komodo chicken residue from Zuko's chin, "she has two broken limbs. Of course she's going to take a while."

Aang's frown deepened. "I don't know . . ." he sighed, "something just doesn't feel right." He violently speared an eggplant mushroom, swirling it in soy sauce before stuffing it into his mouth moodily.

As five minutes came and left, Aang thought he would die of anxiety. Ignoring the consoling words that his friends offered, he soon shoved his chair from the table and took off for the bathrooms. His rising sense of panic was not helping his nerves.

His progress was hindered when he encountered a wild group of admirers who were giggling and squirming just outside of the private door. His eyebrow ticked in annoyance, but he restrained his anger and called out to the crowd instead.

"I would love to stay and talk with you, but I apologize. I'm looking for my wife, Master Katara. Have any of you seen her?"

His hope rapidly declined as the people exchanged confused expressions and negative exclamations.

Softly pushing through the group, he muttered, "thanks anyways . . ." Breaking free, he dodged another group and broke into a jog, heart threatening to burst from his chest as he searched for the bathroom. Baring his teeth in frustration, he seized an employee and pulled him aside.

"Where is Shen?" he asked, eyes blazing.

"I don't know," the man stammered, slightly alarmed by Aang's abrupt appearance. "I think that he went to the dumpsters to toss something . . ."

Aang almost snarled, letting the man free.

Other people might have thought that Aang was overreacting; however, he felt that his actions were very much necessary after what he and Katara had just been through.

"Is everything all right, Avatar?" a passerby asked him, seeming concerned.

"No," Aang said, "My wife left to find the bathroom almost twenty minutes ago . . . she's not back yet, and now I can't find her."

"She's the Waterbending Master, right?" the woman asked, eyebrows scrunching in curiosity.

"Yes," Aang answered, nodding vigorously, "have you seen her, by chance?"

The woman nodded. "Yes. She came out of there—" she pointed to the bathroomdoor—"about ten minutes ago."

"Was she alone?" Aang asked sharply.

"No, someone was with her."

"Who?"

The kind woman shrugged her drooping shoulders. "I don't know . . . she was sickly looking, quite pale and thin."

"Did you catch what she looked like?" Aang snapped.

"Well," she said, "she was wearing red and black robes, quite tattered. She had a loose bun in her hair, and her face was flanked with two long locks of hair. She was a firebender, I know that."

"Azula," Aang hissed, eyes turning to ice. "Thank you," he said stiffly, brushing past the woman.

He was trembling, his whole body quivering with sick anxiety. Finally arriving at the bathroom, he almost tore the rolling door from its tracks when he threw it aside. Ignoring the fact that it was a lady's room, he stormed inside, searching for anything to hint of Katara's current condition.

His casting gaze fell upon a sight that almost made him sick. Katara's crutch was lying on the ground, pitifully snapped and broken. It was in two pieces, suggesting that violence was indeed involved in her capture. Dreat rose in Aang's throat as he bent down to one knee, hesitantly stroking a finger down the splintered wood. He hissed and drew his hand back when a rogue sliver pierced his flesh. Pulling it from his fingertip, he gently picked up the two halves, face heating with fury.

Suddenly, a faint gleam caught his attention. Following the sparkle, his mouth twisted in pain when he saw the engagement necklace he had carved so carefully lying haphazardly on he floor. Reaching for it haltingly, his eyes began to sting. "I thought I told you to be careful," he murmured, fingers brushing the leather strap like a feather. He grasped it firmly as it slid into his broad palm. He was drawing it closer to his chest when-

The floor opened beneath him. He began to fall into a pitch black underworld.

Never in the entire history of their relationship had Katara longed for Aang's protective arms _this badly_. His warm embrace seemed a distant thing in this black dungeon, this rotten hole.

Her nose wrinkled in disgust as the putrid fumes of decay assaulted her nostrils. Shuddering amidst the freezing temperature, she opened her eyes as wide as they would go, hoping against all odds that she would somehow be able to see through the thick curtain of black obstructing her view.

Her current predicament was due to Azula's cunning. The bathroom had had a distinct feeling of ill will; Katara had sensed it as soon as she entered. The princess had loomed from the shadows, teeth gleaming, eyes burning. She had thrown Katara's crutch to the ground, grinding it under her heel as the startled waterbender stumbled. Quickly gagging her hostage, Azula ripped off the engagement necklace, throwing it beside the broken crutch. Then, she had hauled Katara to her feet, threatening death if the captive girl didn't act normal.

How they had gotten down to the dungeon was beyond Katara's comprehension, seeing as Azula had blindfolded her before entrance. When they arrived at this particular spot, Azula chained her. With a sadistic goal to inflict pain, the princess secured Katara's broken arm high above her head, forcing it to twist in a direction that brought forth pain so severe it was nauseating. In addition, Azula had tangled Katara's hair around a restraining bar behind her skull, forcing her to hold her head up.

Which brought her to the present.

Katara whimpered, itching to rest her neck. However, every time she allowed her head to droop even slightly forward, pain seared across her scalp.

Her eyes were completely exhausted, dried of tears. She did not cry. She would if she could.

She wanted a distraction, a way to avert her brain from this torturous hell. Naturally, a certain Airbender flashed through her head, wearing his usual goofy grin, eyes twinkling.

"Aang," she whispered hoarsely, smiling weakly at the sound of his name. It was so soft . . . So simple . . .

Sighing, she drifted, floating back to happy memories with Aang . . . memories that made the pain disappear, if only for two seconds. Out of all the memories, only one reallly stuck . . .

_Katara sat on the couch with her legs curled under her, examining a scroll that had just arrived in the mail. Her eyes skimmed the headline gleefully, abosorbing the cheerful heading:_

_**WAR IS OVER; THANK YOU, AVATAR!**_

_As everybody in the world knows, the century-long war has finally met its end, thanks to our Avatar, 13-year-old Aang. There was a tulmultuous cry of victory around the war-torn world as the Fire Nation flag fell from Ba Sing Se's great walls and palaces. With happiness and relief flowing through the air, it's no surprise that love has spread among our citizens as well. According to a few witnesses, our Avatar was not exempt from this infectious spread! Suspicions were confirmed yesterday when citizens saw Avatar Aang outside of the esteemed tea shop 'The Jasmine Dragon' with young waterbending Master Katara, a gem from the sparse South Pole. Now, as a city, we wish this popular young couple luck._

_Katara stared at the page blankly, blushing. A small smile played about her lips. Shaking her head with a laugh on her tongue, she rolled up the scroll with nimble fingers. Setting it aside, she put her feet up and relaxed against the cushions, enjoying the newfound luxury of Ba Sing Se's upper class houses. _

_She was just closing her eyes when she heard a door open and close from down the hall._

_Immidiately recognizing the delicate footsteps, her heart did a small traipse as Aang lumbered in, rubbing his sleep-ridden eyes. _

_Katara blushed furiously. _

_It had only been one day since they had gotten together. She was still humorously nervous and jittery whenever she set eyes on him. _

_He yawned, stretching his arms above his head. Scratching his arrow, he jumped when he suddenly noticed Katara. Instantly turning scarlet, he grinned and said, "Morning, Katara."_

_She smiled at him, wiggling her fingers in greeting. "Hey, Aang."_

_He turned an even darker shade of red. _

_Shifting to turn, he tripped over one of his feet, stumbling. He was extremely flustered. _

_Katara averted her eyes, holding back a small giggle. He was actually pretty cute when he was nervous. _

_An awkward gap of silence followed them, leaving a hint of embarrassment in its wake. _

_Aang was rummaging in the cupboards when he cleared his throat. "So, Katara . . ." he paused. "Do you want to do something today?"_

_Katara's lips twitched. "What do you mean by that, Aang?"_

_He accidentally bumped his head on the cabinet door. "Well," he stammered, massaging that spot, "you know . . . we could go to dinner tonight or something."_

_Katara grinned. "Aang," she said, slightly teasing, "Are you asking me on a date?"_

_Aang hesitated, analyzing her light expression. "Yeah . . . I guess I am," he grinned and shrugged._

_"Well," Katara said, "I would love to."_

_Aang smiled with relief. "Great." Leaning over, he grabbed his breakfast from the lower counter. Grunting, he stood and walked to where Katara was sitting, just a bit hesitant and nervous._

_"Mind if I sit next to you?" He asked, flushing just a bit._

_Katara shook her head. "Of course not, Aang," she patted the empty cushion next to her. _

_He settled down, placing the plate on his lap. "Sorry for making that awkward," he apologized. "I'm just getting used to actually being _with_ you now."_

_"You're fine," she chuckled, brushing some hair behind her ear. "I'm trying to get used to it, too . . ." grinning, she handed him the news scroll. "But check this out . . . All of Ba Sing Se knows that we're a thing now."_

_A slight frown fluttered across his face. "Really?"_

_She nodded, pointing to the article she had stumbled upon. She examined his face as his eyes scanned the page, waiting for his reaction. When he finished, he turned and met her eyes. "At least their reaction was better than Sokka's!"_

_Katara flashed him a smile. "I know. That terd doesn't know how to respect people's privacy."_

_Sighing, she swallowed her nerves and placed her head on his shoulder. "Eat your breakfast," she nagged, "It's the most important meal of the day."_

_Aang nodded, mind suddenly scrambled. He tried to clear his thoughts, but the smell of her hair was intoxicating. The almost irresistible urge to put his arms around her was making his arms itch, but he was at loss of what to do. After all, he was new at this. Coughing lightly, he plucked his toast from the plate and took a large bite, munching slowly and warily. _

_Katara smiled softly, sensing his hesitancy._

_The nervous-beyond-belief airbender finished his toast in silence, hyper aware of Katara's head on his shoulder the entire time. Clearing his throat, he set the plate to the side and settled back, creating a more comfortable head rest for his "Forever Girl". _

_They didn't have to talk; it was unnecessary. The feelings flowing between them were tangible. _

_Aang noticed her hand. It was lightly and strategically placed on her lap, lightly relaxed and still. Steeling himself, he reached for it, slipping his hand into hers, intertwining thier fingers for the first time. A warm feeling that gave him chills rushed up his arm, making him smile. That wasn't so hard . . ._

_Katara folded her fingers over his hand, the warm feeling running up her arm as well. At that moment, she knew that this relationship was going to work out._

Katara smiled, flexing the hand that Aang had held that day. She laughed when she remembered how nervous he had been, smiling as she remembered that moment.

She was drifting off again when a loud splash suddenly shattered the chilly silence. Instantly, she went stock-still, holding her breath in terror. If that was Azula, that meant that Shen lost . . .

The unknown being was sloshing around in the water, slowly but surely getting closer and closer to Katara. Every step it took sent a jolt of fear through her heart.

She was trying with all of her might to stay absolutely silent, but that was ruined when her arm shifted against the wall. Try as she might, she could not hold back the cry of pain that escaped her dry lips when she felt the bone fragments scrape against one another.

The mysterious thing froze. After a brief pause, the thing whispered, "Katara?"

She could not have felt a greater surge of relief as Aang's voice called her name. "Aang!" she cried hoarsely, a smile spreading over her lips.

Immediately, a fire blazed to life about thirty feet away form her. There stood Aang, appearing pale and hallowed under the flame he was producing. His eyes found Katara. "Oh, Spirits," he whispered, fury raging through him again. Bending over, he used his leg strength to leap from the shallow water, flying high into the air. He landed in front of Katara, almost stumbling in his haste to protect her. Cradling her face in both hands, he winced. "You're freezing," he whispered, leaning forward to kiss her forehead. "What happened?"

Katara's bottom lip trembled. "Azula got me. I'm sorry, Aang."

"I thought we agreed not to be sorry for things Azula caused," Aang said sternly. "I'm going to get you out of here. Hold on." Stroking the back of his hand down her face, he grabbed the chain that was lassoed around her waist. Easily snapping the chains with metalbending (and silently thanking Toph along the way), he moved on and broke the restraints on her ankles as well.

He shuddered when he saw her arm. "Katara . . ." he murmured, "you seriously need to repel trouble, not attract it."

Being extremely careful, he took the chains from her broken arm. He lowered it even more carefully, trying his best not to hurt it. Katara grit her teeth to keep from screaming as the bones shifted and scraped.

"I don't think you'll be able to untangle my hair," she moaned, grasping her throbbing arm.

"I'm not going to ruin your hair," Aang said firmly. "I'll get it off." He went to her side, setting to work with his agile fingers. Her hair seemed to be impossibly tangled around the bar, but he wasn't about to let it be ruined. He picked at it tirelessly, intent on getting it free.

"Aang, it's useless," Katara sighed, still wincing in pain. "Just cut it."

"Katara, I can get it. I—"

"Aang. I'm not asking you, I'm telling you. Please. Just cut it."

Aang grimaced. "Are you sure?"

She nodded.

"All right . . ." He muttered, pulling a hidden knife from his belt. Gently gathering her hair at the base of her neck, he hesitated. "This is probably going to hurt," he warned, touching her cheek.

She nodded, biting her lip. Reaching back, she took a hold of his forearm and squeezed her eyes shut.

Aang pulled her hair taught against the bar, placing the blade as close to the bar as he could to preserve as much of her hair as possible. Clenching his jaw, he began to saw through it as softly as he could, trying not to tug against her head.

Katara resorted to grinding her teeth, trying to block out the pain of having hair ripped from her head.

Aang let out the breath he was holding when he finished, allowing the rest of her hair to tumble over her shoulders. As soon as he released it, Katara began to fall forward with exhaustion. He caught her, protectively drawing her limp body to his chest. She leaned on him heavily, nestling into his warm chest and pressing her head into his shoulder. A warm feeling flooded her body as his strong arms wrapped around her, remembering how she had longed for them not five minutes ago. She began to cry anew, tears returning in rivers. He held her tighter.

"We're leaving, Katara," he said, a steely edge to his voice. "We're leaving tonight."

"Leaving, are you?"

Aang and Katara jumped simultaneously, moving to protective stances. Aang pushed his wife behind his back.

Azula stood a ways away, leaning against a slimy wall and sneering.

"You!" Aang snapped.

"Me," she said, mocking him.

"I am going to kill you!" Aang snarled, more aggressive than Katara had ever seen him.

"Don't get all hissy," Azula sighed nonchelantly, flicking her hair from her face, "I know when I've lost, so I'm not staying. I'm just letting that _peasant_," her eyes flickered to Katara, "knows that her fat friend is the only reason she is alive, _and _that he did not defeat me." Sighing once more, the sickly girl turned her back on the pair. "Till we meet again!"

Aang wouldn't have it. Acting out in pure aggression, he threw his hands forward, freezing the wretched water into spears as it flew. They struck violently, causing a miniature explosion of water and unknown filth.

Katara held her breath, hoping beyond all reason that the princess was down.

No such luck was available. She had disappeard.

Aang snarled, vanishing from Katara's view as he allowed the fire to disappear.

Panic seized her, and she reached out to clutch the distressed Avatar's arm.

"Aang," she said, "I can't see . . ."

Through the veil of darkness, she heard him sigh. Seconds later, a small flame appeared on the palm of his hand. Looking very crestfallen, he stood up slowly. He ran his hand over his head, fingers lingering on the light bruise that still adorned it. Exhaling loudly, he turned and embraced Katara, pressing his face into her hair.

"I'm sorry," he muttered.

"You're fine."

"We're leaving tonight, Katara," he said, "I don't' want her getting to you ever again. Next time I see her, she is dead." He leaned back, looking into her eyes. "Are you all right?"

She nodded. "My arm is killing me, that's all . . ."

"You probably re-broke it . . ."

"I know."

Aang sighed again. "What did Azula mean when she said 'you're lucky your fat friend saved you'?"

Katara placed a hand over her mouth. "Oh!" she gasped. "I completely forgot!" she placed her broken arm on Aang's chest. "Aang . . . it was Shen who saved me . . . I don't know where he is now, but he was the one who stopped Azula."

Aang frowned. "What happened? Give me every detail."

Katara leaned forward, resting against his sturdy frame. "Well, as soon as I walked into the bathroom, I knew something was up. Of course, right when I felt it, she got me. She grabbed me from behind and threw my crutch down, breaking it. Then, she told me to do what she wanted or she would kill us. I was helpless . . . I hate being helpless, Aang."

"I know . . ." he consoled her.

"Then," Katara continued, "I had to stand and watch while she set the trap for you. She took my necklace . . ."

"I know," Aang interrupted. "Here, love," he let her go and took a step back, sweeping her hair over her shoulders. In the same movement, he secured the necklace around her neck, his fingers lingering on her skin. She grinned slightly, taking his hand and kissing the back of it.

"Thanks," she mumbled. "Anyways, after she set that up, she dragged me into a different room, where she blindfolded me. She took me down here and chained me up . . . she had a knife. She was threatening to kill me when Shen burst in. He made all of these threats . . . challenged her . . ." Katara shook her head. "Azula looked at me and decided that I couldn't get anywhere. So, she took the challenge. They went out of this room. I didn't hear a thing. That's when you dropped in." She smiled up at him, allowing his small grin to wash away all of her pain.

"You know," she murmured, leaning against him again, "that was way way _way _too easy. Azula doesn't just give up like that."

"Let's not worry about it now," Aang demanded, pressing his lips against her hair. "I'm just overwhelmed . . . I don't wanna hear any more."

Katara's eyes fluttered shut as she inhaled his unique smell. He had worried so much . . .

Overcome with a sudden wave of gratitude and love, she secured her uninjured arm around his neck and locked her mouth against his. Not willing to let go so soon, she gripped his collar in her fist, pulling him even closer.

Aang was surprised by her sudden move, but he responded gently and compassionately. His fingers trailed over her hair, past her cheekbones, and down her neck, leaving a raging trail of fire on her skin. Breaking away just long enough to whisper her name, he snuffed out the flame to free his other hand.

**Thank you for giving me the motivation to get going again :D**


	17. HOME

A KATAANG FANFICTION: CHAPTER 17-

HOME

"Is that everything you need?" Aang asked, hauling Katara's last bag into Appa's saddle.

She nodded glumly, pulling the wool blanket closer to her shivering body.

Sokka stood next to his younger sister. "So," he said, "how long are you guys going away for?"

Katara shrugged. "We're not sure. Azula is extremely sporatic; I guess it depends on her methods of attack or retreat . . ." grinning, the clever waterbender hugged her brother fiercely. "Why are you asking? You gonna miss your dear younger sister?"

"Nah," he mussed her hair, avoiding her eyes in embarrassment, "I'm just wondering so that I'll know how much time I'm allotted to party."

Aang cleared his throat from atop Appa's head. Leaping from the bison, he neatly landed next to Katara. "We really don't know how long we'll be gone," he said seriously, "it could be anywhere from one month to one year, maybe longer."

"Sweet!" Toph piped up from behind, "No more oogie vibes!"

Katara scowled at the young earthbender. "Just wait 'till you get a boyfriend, Toph," she jabbed, folding her arms.

"Yeah, yeah . . ." Toph droned, wagging her fingers nonchalently, "like that day will ever come."

A strange emotion flickered over Sokka's face. Katara noticed right away. "I don't know, Toph," she teasingly countered, "you may be surprised."

"Whatever you say, Sugar Queen."

Aang placed a hand on Katara's shoulder. "Shall we?" he murmured, motioning toward Appa.

She nodded. Pulling the scratchy blanket closer to her trembling frame, she looked over her shoulder and added, "Oh, and Sokka, make sure you keep an eye on Shen. He saved me. That is a debt that I won't be able to repay for some time . . . take my place."

"Take the place of the best healer I know?" Sokka questioned, growing a bit paler. "Greeeaaatt . . ."

The gaang awkwardly stood, prolonging the moment they knew couldn't be avoided. For the first time in all of their years together, they were splitting up for more than a week.

"Well . . . I guess we should say goodbye now?" Sokka piped up again, a little unsure. "This is the first time we've really gone our separate ways . . ."

Aang stepped forward, grasping Sokka's shoulder. "It won't be for long."

Sokka stared at Aang. "You know," he mumbled hesitantly, "I really am proud to call you my brother, Aang." He glanced at Katara. "And I know that you will protect her with your life. If you don't, I'll chop your head off with your glider."

"I don't think that's possible, Sokka."

"Exactly, Arrow Brain."

Aang grinned. "Thanks, Sokka."

Katara smiled softly as the two most important men in her life gave each other a firm embrace. Her grin broadened when she saw Sokka step back, coughing gruffly.

"Toph," she called, extending her arms, "I know you don't care for affection, but you seriously need to give me a real hug."

She watched Toph hesitate, and was taken completely aback when the stubborn, hard-headed teenager walked straight into her outstretched arms.

"I know this is going to sound _way_ cheesy," Toph mumbled, "but . . . You are honestly closer to me than my mom ever was . . . Thank you, Katara."

Katara held back the moisture in her eyes as Toph retreated, pausing only to give Aang a hardy slug on his shoulder. "Take care of her, Twinkletoes," She said sternly, jabbing a finger to his chest.

"I'll miss you too," he muttered, rubbing the spot she had jabbed. "Good luck with your metalbending school!"

Suddenly, a collection of chitters and frantic flapping drew the groups attention to a certain flying lemur, who attacked Aang's bald head in a tight lemur-hug.

Aang grinned, wincing a bit when the enthusiastic lemur stepped on the spot that Katara had recently healed. "Hey, Momo," he said, pulling him down, "I think you need to stay."

Katara leaned on Aang's shoulder, scratching behind Momo's ears.

"Why don't you just take him?" Sokka asked. "He'll be depressed without Appa."

"We don't want to leave you completely alone," Katara teased. "He will keep you company."

Aang cleared his throat. "Guys . . . I really hate to be the fun killer, but we really need to go . . . it's a two day flight."

Katara nodded. "Yeah . . ."

The gaang stood in silence again, unsure of what to do. They stared off into separate distances, all too aware that they could be away from each other for as long as a year.

After a few unbearable moments of impending separation anxiety, Aang finally moved. He placed his arm around Katara's waist, tugging her back towards Appa. She obligingly followed, pointlessly wishing that she would not cry. She secured her arm around Aang's neck as he picked her up, holding on tightly when he sprung into Appa's saddle. He gently placed her against the smooth siding, brushing the hair from her eyes. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, still staring at her brother and Toph.

"It won't be long," he promised, swiftly kissing her hand.

"No," she choked, glancing away to gaze into his eyes. "I have a feeling it's going to be a very long time." Seizing a fistful of robes as they took off into the sky, she dropped her heavy head into his chest and began to sob.

"You _had_ to take the wrong turn, didn't you?" Katara droned, every ounce of energy gone from crying so hard.

"I don't know!" Aang cried, exasperated. Glancing down at the slightly crumpled map, he scratched his head. "I thought that there would be . . . I don't know . . . A landmark near this area?"

Katara rolled her eyes. "Babe, just admit it—"

"Babe?" Aang asked, raising his eyebrows.

Katara couldn't help but grin. "Yes, babe. Anyways, just admit that we're lost."

He threw his hands up. "Yes, we are lost. Happy now?"

"Yessir," she asserted, stretching her good arm over her shoulder. Cinching her sling tighter about her broken arm, she yawned. "If you need me, I'll be asleep. You can join me if you want . . . we could easily find our way tomorrow."

"I can figure this out," Aang insisted, shaking the map.

"Yeah, yeah . . ." Katara yawned again. "I'll be in the saddle . . ." grumbling a bit, she disappeared under the lip of the saddle. "Men and their maps," she sighed, carefully dropping her broken body into the wide mouth of the sleeping bag. Gathering the furry material in a snug cacoon, she shivered when the icy wind blew through the bag.

"It's going to be a cold night," she muttered, squeezing her eyes shut. Wistfully yearning for Aang's warmth, she snuggled deeper into the sleeping bag. "Men and their stupid maps . . ."

Back on the ground, Aang crumpled said map and moodily tossed it into the fire. Sighing, he sat himself down on a large, flat rock. He stared into the flickering arms emotionlessly, feeling empty and angry.

A wicked breeze chilled him to the bone, drawing to his attention how frigid the weather was becoming. However, he continued to ignore it and sat listlessly for several more moments, intrigued by the hauntingly beautiful flames. By then, he was shivering fiercely at the harsh winds that battered his goosefleshed skin.

He was just beginning to wonder about Katara when he heard her small voice issuing from the depths of her sleeping bag. "Aang?"

"Yes, Katara?"

". . . I'm freezing."

Aang's cold demeanor instantly vanished. No matter how frustrated he ever was, he melted on the spot when Katara was in need. Immediately willing to answer her call, he neatly backflipped into the saddle. Katara was buried so deep into her bag that she looked like a large marshmallow. However, Aang could hear her teeth chattering. He grinned, kneeling next to her.

"Hold still," he said, pulling the bag closer to her. Then, he placed his hands over his mouth. Breathing out, flames flickered to life between his fingers. His hands instantly grew hot. Not waiting a second more, he murmured, "Give me your hands."

Katara did so, shuffling around for a moment to find the exit of her sleeping bag. When she did, Aang quickly seized them in his, transmitting the heat to her icy fingers. She let out a groan of relief.

"That feels fabulous," she said.

"Doesn't this feel like old times?" Aang asked her, looking around.

Katara grinned. She opened her mouth to speak, but it abrupty came out as a strangled scream.

Aang nearly jumped out of his skin and almost tumbled off of Appa as Katara hurled herself at him, fighting tooth and nail to shove him in front of her.

"What is it?" he asked, utterly bewildered.

"Sp-sp-p-s-sp-," Katara spluttered, still attempting to push him forward. "Sp-sp-pider!" she stuttered, pointing.

Aang followed her shaky finger, trying to spot anything with eight legs. Suddenly, a small, furry creature darted from a shadowed corner of the saddle, stopping in the full moonlight. Aang laughed.

"Katara, it's tiny!"

"K-k-kill it!" she moaned, pushing his head.

He grew serious. "Katara," he said, "you know I wouldn't. All life is sacred." Extending his arm, he allowed the small creature to crawl into his palm. Katara instantly shrunk back, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Hey, little guy," Aang crooned, allowing it to creep about the extent of his hand. "You sure scared Katara." He inclined his head toward the shivering sleeping bag. "I don't get why . . . she is the highest waterbending master in the south pole, after all.

Katara's tongue poked out from the dark opening.

Aang laughed, standing up. Walking down Appa's tail, he edged the small spider to the closest tree, leaving it to scuttle up the chilly bark. He brushed his hands off, proud of this small act. Strolling back to the saddle, he chaffed his arms as a particularly biting wind caused goose bumps to erupt all over his flesh. He smirked when he saw the bag in the corner. Grunting, he picked the whole thing up like a sack of potatoes. Katara's muffled yell emanated from somewhere in its depths, and Aang chuckled. He jumped from Appa, making sure that their landing was as soft as possible, and carefully dropped her to the stone ground.

"What are you doing?" Katara asked, her head finally poking from the dark, fur-lined sleeping bag.

He only flashed the smile he reserved specially for her. Barely moving his hands and feet, a medium sized earth tent rose up over their heads, concealing them and the fire. Instantly, the absence of the wind was enough to create a much warmer atmosphere.

"Ahhh . . ." Katara sighed, relaxing. "Much better."

"I know," he agreed, sitting across from her. He stared into the flames that separated them, watching the pictures flicker in and out of the orange glow.

"Why are you over there?" Katara demanded, pouting at him. "I would totally hop over there if I could, but I'm rather indisposed at the moment," she waved her wrapped arm.

Aang smiled, but it didn't touch his eyes. "I'm just thinking . . ." he murmured.

"About what?" Katara prodded.

He stared blankly. "I don't know . . . stuff."

"What 'stuff?'" she ventured further.

He shifted his gaze to the top of his knees, choosing to ignore her jibes.

Katara frowned, her mouth just barely turning downward. "Aang," she said, adopting a serious tone, "We. Are. Married. You need to share your thoughts with me. That is what I'm here for, and I'm not going to stop bothering you until you tell me what is bothering you. Now come over here and tell me what's wrong."

Aang was mildly surprised by her outburst. He didn't realize he had been making her feel that way. He hesitated, reluctant to tell her exactly what was haunting his black thoughts. However, he grudgingly stood. Pacing around the fire, he resolutely plopped down next to her, quickly pulling his knees to his chest like he did when he was a child.

Katara rolled her eyes. Scootching along the lumpy ground, she used her bag-hands to pry his arms from his legs and his legs from his chest. Grunting in satisfaction, she carefully laid her head in his lap, getting comfortable. She knew he couldn't snub her for long . . . he loved her too much.

She was right, of course. Aang stared down at Katara's smooth features, heart skipping a few beats. Lips twitching, he rubbed her back and relaxed against the cold stone wall. "Why can't I stay frustrated when you're around me?" he muttered, tugging her shortened hair.

"Our love for each other is too great," she said dramatically, tragically mouthing her words.

"Oh, stop," Aang chuckled. "I'm serious. It's somewhat hard to express . . . you're my everything. How could I ever be angry around the very thing my life revolves around?" he smoothed back her hair. "Especially when that woman is the one who took the place of the love of my entire nation . . ."

Katara's heart skipped as well. "Thanks, Aang . . . you mean everything to me, too." She snuggled her head deeper into his lap. "Will you tell me what's bothering you now?" her blue eyes could have burned a hole through Aang's soul.

"I don't know . . ." he mumbled. "I know we talked about it, but I just . . ."

"Keep going," she nudged.

"I feel like I'm too dangerous for you," Aang burst out.

She scowled at him. "No, Aang, you most certainly are not."

"Maybe I am!" he countered, more fiercely than he had intended. He instantly regretted it when he saw the hurt flicker in her eyes. Against his will, stinging tears blurred his vision. "I . . . I just . . ." he choked out, grasping his face in his hands. "I did this to you!" he croaked, touching the side of her sleeping bag where her broken arm was. "Being the Avatar, I attract a lot of attention, including the bad attention. _You_ always become a target, and I _hate_ myself for that!" He violently threw the side of his fist to the ground, and large cracks scuttled at the pressure.

Katara paused, carefully assessing the situation. Barely audible, she said, "Can I show you something, Aang?"

He grunted.

"Ok . . ." she sighed. "I'm going to need you to take this tent down, just for a moment."

He moodily swung his hand, instantly pulling the stone walls down.

Katara cringed when the frigid wind sliced through her sleeping bag. "Help me sit up . . ." she muttered, attempting to do it herself. His large hand gently gave her a small push, sitting her upright.

"Thanks," she said. Shifting around a bit, she opened the mouth of the bag wide. "Now, come in here."

Aang looked taken aback. "Why?"

"I'll tell you why when you're in," she said.

He blushed a bit. However, looking at the gaping entrance, he realized that three people could easily fit in it. Slightly self conscious, he gradually stood, staring at Katara incredulously. She nodded in encouragement. Wrapping his arms around his torso and shivering, he carefully stepped into the sleeping bag.

Katara smiled at him as he settled down, and almost immediately slipped her hand into his.

"Ok," he muttered, "what do you want to show me?"

Katara snuggled into his side. "I just did," she sighed.

He cast a confused glance at the top of her head. "What?"

"Aang," she said, "it's freezing here, right?"

"Yeah," he said, still confused.

"Well," she murmured, "Are you still cold?"

He thought for a moment, realizing that he was actually very warm. "No," he mumbled.

"Neither am I," she explained. "See? We really rely on one another. Alone, we would be freezing. But we are together, and we are able to help each other stay comfortable."

"That doesn't explain the whole dangerous thing," Aang said sullenly.

"Yes, it does," Katara shot, a little frustrated at his stinginess. "I could die from the cold just as easily as dying by Azula's hand. Don't you see? I need you just as much as you need me, and we are meant to be together. Together, we are unstoppable. We protect each other, keep each other warm." She pulled his arm around her shoulders.

Aang sighed. Being slightly rough, he took his arm from around her. However, when she looked at him with that hurt expression in her eyes, he just as roughly kissed her full-on.

When they broke apart, Katara, slightly breathless, asked, "What was that for?"

Aang touched her face, the storm in his eyes gone. "For being you."

The delicious smell of fresh pine gradually began to invade Katara's dreams. They drifted away into a forgotten fog as she began to fade into consciousness. She sighed, rueing the fact that she was about to wake up. However, the light of the sun was burning at her eyelids. She groaned, rolling her head from one side to the other, smiling when she felt Aang's arm just under her neck. Closing her eyes tight, she said, "Are you awake?"

"No," he mumbled, blowing out a long yawn.

"Sorry," she apologized, patting his face blindly.

"It's fine," he grunted. "We need to get going anyways."

They took a moment to fully wake, allowing their eyes to adjust and stretching their legs. Finally, Katara struggled to sit up. Aang pushed her back, propping her up, and sat up as well. Pulling his arms over his head, he murmured, "I haven't been this stiff for a very long time."

"I know," Katara agreed, "I slept like a rock, though."

"Yes, you did," he teased. "My arm is very much asleep."

"I'm sure it is," she told him, swiftly pressing her lips against his. "Let's go. I'm dying to see our house!"

Aang's eyes brightened. "Me, too!" squirming, he pulled himself out of the sleeping bag.

"Do you have sleeping problems?" Katara abruptly asked, braiding her hair with nimble fingers.

Aang gave her a funny look. "No, why?"

She tied a ribbon around the end of her hair. "Because you were talking nonstop lastnight. You were out like a light as soon as your head hit the saddle, but you were mumbling over and over again. Are you having nightmares?"

"Not that I remember," he said, shrugging. "What did I say?"

Katara shrugged. "It just sounded like nonsense to me."

"Oh, well," He waved his hand. "Let's go." Lightly pecking her on the cheek, he stood, stepped out of the saddle, and slid down to Appa's head. Crossing his legs, he rubbed the bison's giant arrow. "Ready to fly, buddy?" he called. Appa grunted, raising his vast tail.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Katara yelled, stumbling to her feet. Almost falling from the saddle as she squirmed out of the sleeping bag, she hopped to the edge. "Help?" she asked, extending her arms toward Aang. He smiled at her, shaking his head in silent laughter.

"You're really cute when you're helpless," he told her, sweeping her up. Sitting her next to him, he sat as well. "I'm glad that I get to look after you," he added, taking her hand and the reins at the same time.

"I won't be helpless for much longer," she pointed out, tapping the splint on her leg. "This is pretty much healed. I think it only needs one more week, and that's the maximum." She cast a sad glance at her arm. "Now, this one here . . . this is probably going to take two more weeks."

"It's not re-broken?" Aang asked, frowning.

"Nah," Katara said, shrugging. "It was just excruciating when Azula tied it up like I was some sort of extortionist. I'll be fine soon."

"I hope so," he whispered. "I'm excited to see you fighting like your old self again."

"That makes two of us," she muttered, clinging to his arm as Appa took off.

"I'm so excited!" Katara chattered, bouncing up and down in pure anticipation.

"Relax," Aang grinned, placing a hand on her leg. "We're almost there."

Appa bellowed in consent.

Katara's sharp eyes spotted the landmark glacier. "Oh my goodness!" she squealed, trying to point with her bad arm, "we're so close! I'm so excited!"

"Me, too," Aang agreed.

They fell silent, grasping each other's hands for comfort. A giddy smile adorned Katara's face, and she felt ready to explode. Aang was more reserved with his enthusiasm, but he was just as excited as Katara.

Finally, they rounded an iceberg, and the Southern Water Tribe loomed into view. The magnificent wall of ice that now surrounded the city gleamed in the afternoon sun. The water tribe insignia stood bright and true, boasting of the new city's clear definement.

Aang whistled. "It just gets better and better, doesn't' it?"

"Yeah . . ." Katara breathed, a giddy smile stretching along her lips.

They gazed over Appa's head at the city, awed at its historic transformation. They watched it rush by as Appa stroked his tail, blasting them forward in a burst of streaming air.

People on the ground instantly began to recognize the bison. Many screamed in delight, causing a domino effect as the people began to point and hop up and down. A mighty cheer rose up from the many roads, strong enough for them to hear.

"Are you ready?" Aang asked.

"Come on!" she pleaded, grasping out in front of herself blindly. "Lemme see!"

"Not yet!" Aang said, nodding towards the huge crowd gathered behind them. Khana and Hakoda waved back. Pakku, who was much more friendly and enthusiastic since he wed Khana, gave him the thumbs up.

Aang grinned at his relatives. Turning around again, he whispered in her ear, "Okay . . . you may look . . . now," and released her head.

Katara blinked, squinting out the blinding sunlight that reflected from the snow. When her eyes adjusted and her home came into view, her jaw almost visibly hit the ground. Her hand partially covered her mouth, and a wave of dizziness swooped over her. Stunned beyond belief, she leaned toward Aang, her back pressing against his chest.

Aang wrapped his arms around her neck. "Pretty amazing, huh?"

She nodded dumbly.

"This is going to be a new beginning, Katara," he whispered in her ear. "_This_ is home now. For us, it always has been."

Katara turned, flinging her arm around his neck. Pulling him close amongst hearty applause, she kissed him almost reverently. Smiling against his lips, she murmured, "It's amazing, Aang . . . you have no idea how much I love you."


	18. SECRETS

**This was one of my favorite chapters back when I first wrote this fic. It was a lot of fun to write! :D It's just a little sloppy; I didn't update very thouroughly. Enjoy!**

A KATAANG FANFICTION: CHAPTER 18-

SECRETS

Katara flailed from her blankets, almost tumbing out of bed. Shivering, she panted laborously as a cold sweat dripped from her forehead. Panic began to take hold, but it halted when she saw Aang sprawled out next to her. He was in a deep sleep; his twitching fingers were the only sign of life.

Breathing heavily, she put her head in her hands and tried to relax, but to no avail. Unsuccessful, she began to cry silently, the horrendous nightmare replaying over and over in her head.

Why was there always so much blood?

Sniffling, she pulled the covers from her legs and slid to the floor, shivering when the chilly rabiroo rug made contact with her feet. Grabbing her robe from the nightstand, she tightly bound it about her waist and snuggled into it's warmth.

"It can't be . . . It won't be . . ." she told herself, pulling her hair back and braiding it with trembling fingers. Shuddering, she slipped her cold feet into her pleasantly warm leopard seal slippers and shuffled to the door that led to the balcony. Sliding it open, she slipped outside and welcomed the cold wind that brushed her hair across her shoulders. Breathing out, she watched the foggy steam cascade from her mouth like misty fire. Carefully sliding the balcony door shut, she curled up on the heavily cushioned chair that overlooked the entire South Pole. Pulling a blanket over herself, she stared out into the pitch black sky.

It had already been two months since they had moved in. Though it was gorgeous and located in her birthplace, she missed Toph and Sokka terribly. It was as if a gaping hole had been torn through her chest. She missed Sokka's stupidity and sarcasm. She yearned for Toph's headstrong and I-don't-care attitude. She missed the beautiful sunsets in Ba Sing Se, the neighbors, the marketplace . . .

Sighing, she dropped her head against the wall with a dull clunk. She wouldn't tell Aang. He didn't need another thing to worry about. He was the Avatar; he had enough to worry about.

Placing her hands on her abdomen, she whispered, "I wish you could tell him yourself . . . mommy is too nervous."

In seeming response, Katara's stomach rolled and she resisted the urge to throw up. She smiled, imagining that the baby felt nervous as well.

"Nah, its okay . . ." she whispered. "Your dad is a great guy . . . you'll see. He's the most gentle and fun person you'll ever meet."

An image of his glowing eyes flashed behind her eyelids. "Well . . . most of the time."

She almost tumbled off of the furniture again when the door suddenly slid open. Aang frantically flew threw the doorway, arms raised for combat. His eyes were on fire and he looked slightly mad.

"What's wrong?" Katara gasped, placing a hand over her hard. "You scared me!"

Relief burst on Aang's face. Plucking her up from the chair, he sat down and gathered her in his lap. "_You_ scared _me_!" he laughed, breathless. "I woke up and you were gone!" pulling back, he stroked her face. "Another nightmare?" he asked, concerned.

She nodded.

He frowned, deftly tracing the dark circles under her eyes. Leaning forward to press his lips against hers, he hugged her tightly and tucked the blanket around her again.

"Aang," she said abruptly, taking one of his hands, "what is the hardest thing you have ever had to tell me?"

Aang laughed, light breath brushing her cheek. "That's easy . . . it . . ." he glanced nervously at his wife, as if deciding if this were a good idea. He sighed. "It was definitely the first time I told you that I loved you . . . after I had been gone for a while . . ."

Katara stiffened, remembering that day in full clarity.

_Katara vigorously moved her body, flailing her arms, kicking her feet. Her breaths came out ragged and deep and the water swirled around her with grace only a master could conjure. She had been practicing like this for an hour at least, pushing herself past her limits. _

_It was safe to say that she was very angry. No words could describe the frustration that was burning up her insides and tearing up her heart. Not that she had a heart right now . . . _he _had taken it with him._

_"You know, there IS such a thing as over-training."_

_Katara dropped the water instantly, infuriated that somebody would dare interrupt her training. She turned to give them a piece of her mind, but was stopped dead in her tracks when she saw that the interruptor was Aang. He stood in the doorway, propped against the frame. He smiled at her, but a sad light burned deep in his eyes. _

_Her first instinct was to run to him, to fling her arms around his neck. Tears were already prickling in her eyes. Swallowing, she forced a glare._

_He had been gone for a month._

_"Where have you been?" Katara snapped, fists clenching. A cold tremble trickled down her legs, making her shiver. "Aang," her heart throbbed when she said his name, "_Where_ have you been?"_

_The ashamed fourteen-year-old bowed his head. "Katara . . ." he mumbled, "first of all, you have to know that it wasn't my choice," He stood up straight. "You know I would never lie to you, so please believe that it wasn't my doing. I promise you."_

_Katara felt a betraying tear roll down her face. "Do you know how worried I've been?" she managed to get out. "Do you know how much I have hurt this past month?"_

_She could see the pain on his face. The instant urge to make it go away almost forced her to step forward, but she rooted herself and suppressed the instinct. _

_Aang took one step toward her. "Katara . . . remember when I disappeared just before Sozin's Comet?" he barely paused for her answer, knowing she wouldn't reply. "Well, I think that it was like that." He took another step. "I think that I ran away in my sleep again, maybe I just don't remember . . . All I remember from that time was telling you goodnight . . ."_

_"You really think I'd fall for that?" Katara interrupted. _

_"I don't expect you to believe me," he told her carefully, "but, I'm hoping you do. Katara, I realized something while I was gone . . ." _

_"And what might that be?" she lashed out, instincts screaming at her to believe him._

_He nervously shifted. "Please relax," he asked her quietly, his gentle nature infuriately calming. Then, he closed the space between them. Katara tried to stumble backwards, but her knees came in contact with the fountain. She flinched when Aang placed a hand on her face. _

_Taking a deep breath, he reveled at the feel of her smooth skin under his palm. "Katara," he said, cradling her face with both hands, "I love you."_

_She thought her heart would fail . . . it was beating so fast._

_"I know you hate me right now; I would hate me, too, but . . . please. I promise to tell you everything, just tell _me _that your feelings haven't changed." He stopped, gazing into her clouded eyes._

_Katara's angry demeanor almost immediately peeled away. Carefully taking his hand from her cheek, she abruptly threw herself at him, clenching his body in a hug that rivaled the grip of a tiger-python. Crying and shaking, she pressed her forehead against his air nomad pendant, inhaling his unique scent. She could have laughed with utter happiness when she felt his long-awaited arms around her, but it would have sounded hysteric. _

_"Why would you leave me?" she sobbed, holding him even tighter. "Why would you hurt me like that?"_

_Aang winced. "Katara, I had no intentions of hurting you."_

_"You could have been dead!" she argued._

_"Shhh . . ." he crooned, placing a hand on the back of her head. "I'm here now . . . nothing bad happened to me. I'm fine. I'm with you."_

_"Aang," Katara hiccupped, wiping her eyes on his tunic, "that's the first time you've told me—"_

_"I know," he murmured. Pushing her back, he repeated, "I love you." Gently leaning forward, he kissed her. The world could have floated away._

Aang placed a hand over Katara's stomach, making her flinch a bit. "I still haven't forgiven myself for leaving you like that," he told her gravely.

Katara shook her head. "No, forget about it," she said, heart suddenly pounding far too rapidly for her taste. Her stomach flopped again, making a gurgling sound.

"Are you feeling sick again?" Aang asked, brushing his lips against her forehead.

She nodded, suddenly becoming hyper-aware that her palms were clammy with nervous perspiration. "Aang . . ." she managed to force out, "I . . . I have to tell you something."

He played with her hair absentmindedly, yawning."What is it?"

Katara's nervousness doubled. "Well . . ." she squeaked, "the other day, when I was super sick, I dragged myself to see a healer while you were gone. I was just wondering if she could tell me what was wrong . . . but I had suspicions. Even then, it was completely unexpected."

The worried expression on her face instantly sent Aang into a fit. "What? What is it?" He touched her face. "It's not serious, is it?"

She smiled at him, chuckling slightly. "No . . . no. Aang, she did some work with my stomach area . . . and they had to double check . . . but, Aang, what they found took me by surprise."

"What?" he asked hesitantly.

Katara took both of his hands, placing them over her stomach in a loving cradle. "Aang . . . they found a _baby _in there . . . I'm pregnant."

Aang, suddenly shocked numb, stared at her in disbelief. "Come again?" he said, the words spilling out like mush so that it sounded like "Cmgona?"

Katara smiled at him, placing a hand on his chest. "You're going to be a father, Aang . . . A daddy."

He stared at her, completely dumbfounded. His mind was utterly boggled. He couldn't think straight. A daddy? He was so jumbled that it took him a minute to realize that Katara was waiting for his reaction. But, before he could open his mouth, an elated feeling suddenly took over his whole body. A goofy grin spread across his whole face and he jumped to his feet. Still holding Katara, he twirled around as he had done when she had accepted his "proposal", laughing and blubbering in happiness.

"Katara, this—this is wonderful, it's amazing, it's—it's—"

"Unexpected?" she offered.

"Yeah! I mean, we weren't planning on it, but geez, I—I can't even describe . . . Katara, you're gonna be a mom!"

"I know," she smiled. "You should have seen my face when they told me. I think my jaw fell through the floor. The healer got super excited, too . . . she was all jumpy and happy. Luckily, I made her promise not to tell, or it would probably have spread around the world by now."

Aang kissed her, hopping up and down. "I can't even . . . wow." He bathed in Katara's sudden confession, imagining several scenarios of him holding a pink, pudgy baby, swearing to protect it in its vulnerable state.

And suddenly, the light ebbed away from his glowing expression. "Wait . . ." he said, setting Katara down, "Hold on . . ."

Katara folded her arms. "I know," she sighed, "I realized that, too."

"That this could be what Azula is waiting for?" he said quietly, abruptly seeming much older than he really was.

She nodded. "Yes. I realized that right after the healer told me the news."

Aang placed two fingers on his temple. "Oh, no . . ." he muttered. Taking Katara's hand, he pulled her back inside. Sliding the door shut behind them, he tugged her along and sat down on the bed, pulling her into his lap again. He held her tightly, rocking back and forth. ". . . the spirits hate me, don't they?" He stroked her hair. "I'm so sorry, Katara . . . I didn't mean to bash on our excitement, but . . ."

"It's okay," she said. "I know that we have to be serious about this. I've been preparing to tell you for a while now . . . Azula wants us in a state of vulnerability. Then she'll have a big advantage over us. Even if she had to wait until we were old, she wants us weakened."

"That's . . . uplifting,' Aang muttered.

"That's Azula," Katara said.

4 MONTHS LATER

"Excited?" Aang asked Katara, brushing her hair to the side. She nodded nervously, giving him a quivering smile.

"I hope it's a girl," she told him, taking his hand. "I really do."

"I'll go along with you," he said, playing good husband. "I actually like the name we chose. It seems proper."

At that moment, their healer walked in. Aang beamed when he saw that it was Kiri. The kind woman strode to Katara, offering her hand. "Are you ready?" she asked in a timid voice.

"Am I!" Katara laughed, taking Kiri's hand. "I couldn't sleep last night!"

"True story," Aang grumbled.

"Oh, hush," Katara teased, giving him a coy smile. "You were excited too."

"If you'll just lay down her, Master Katara," Kiri murmured, placing Katara's hand on a healing bed.

"Okay," Katara grunted, hauling herself up to sit on the edge. "Ugh . . ." she mumbled. "I fell like a balloon and I'm only halfway through!"

"Yup," Aang said, "you definitely resemble a balloon."

Katara pushed him, eyes twinkling. Then, she took his hand and laid her head back, gently lowering herself so as not to jog the baby.

Kiri smiled at the couple. "This baby is going to be lovely, I can already tell." She carefully pulled Katara's shirt over her belly, exposing the growing bulge that was perched just between her hip bones. "The water is cold," the old healer warned, "It helps me see the baby better."

Katara nodded, exhaling in a loud, long extension. Gripping Aang's hand even tighter, she made it clear that she was very anticipant. She and Aang watched Kiri draw the water from the pump with docile waterbending, swaying her arms and fingers to an unheard rhythm. Finished, she placed the bowl by Katara's left leg.

"Are you ready?" the kindly healer inquired.

"Yes," Katara quietly replied.

Aang watched Kiri encase her hands in the glassy liquid. He squinted in discomfort when a small drop splashed against his fingertip; the water was _freezing_. He pitied Katara when Kiri placed her hands on her stomach. She flinched, inhaling a silent gasp, and proceeded to strangle his hand.

Kiri focused, her eyelids hooding over in severe concentration. Katara would have appreciated the healer's abilities more if her core was not currently numb. She endured it. knowing that it would be worth it all in the end.

This continued for a while. Kiri rotated and rotated, eyes widening at certain points. Aang was dying to know what was going on inside of her head.

Worry plagued Katara when Kiri's eyes suddenly filled with unbidden tears. The old healer removed her hands, taking the water with it. She bent it back into the bowl, holding back a sad grimace.

"Kiri . . ?" Katara ventured, "is there something wrong?"

Kiri closed her eyes. Sullenly, she nodded.

A knot instantly formed in Katara's throat. "What is it?" she demanded. "What's wrong with my baby?"

Aang winced when Katara's voice broke, dread spreading throughout his own heart.

Kiri opened and closed her mouth, hesitating. "Master Katara . . ." she whispered, "It's a

girl."

"But?" Katara prodded.

"But . . . I," Kiri whimpered. "Katara, dear, don't expect your baby to make it through the pregnancy. Her fate is clouded with black smoke."

2 MONTHS LATER

"And then," Katara said enthusiastically, "the little baby hog-monkey did it! He jumped form one tree to the other! His mother was so proud of him . . ." she sighed, placing her hands on her now-largely-distended belly. "I can't wait to meet you, Kya," she breathed.

At that moment, Aang walked in with a spring in his step. "How are my two favorite ladies?" he asked, bending over to kiss Katara.

"Wonderful," she sighed, pulling him to sit down next to her. "She kicks a lot," she told him, placing her head on his shoulder.

Aang took Katara's hand, lacing their fingers. "She's strong," he muttered. Reaching out, he placed his other hand on her belly. "Hey there, Kya," he murmured. "This is your daddy speaking. You wanna give me a kick?"

The couple held their breath, anticipating a small movement. Aang jerked his hand back when a solid foot planted itself squarely in his palm. Laughing, he put it back on Katara's belly and closed his eyes. "Wow," he said, "she's really got a foot on her."

"I know, right?" Katara muttered. "She's been doing that all morning."

Aang grinned softly, gathering Katara and Kya in his arms. Planting a firm kiss on Katara's forehead, he said, "I am the luckiest Avatar ever."

"Yes you are," Katara said, snuggling as close to him as her belly would allow.

After a few moments, Aang spoke up. "Hey, I'm going to the market. We need quite a few groceries."

"I'll come," Katara immediately volunteered.

"No, you stay," Aang persisted. "You deserve a big nap. After all, you are doing all of the work here." Tilting her head up, he quickly pressed his lips to her protesting mouth. "Stay," he murmured, "I'll be back soon. You take a relaxing bath and sleep for a while. You deserve every second of it."

Katara's mouth hung open slightly, his wonderful smell intoxicating her brain. "Okay," she said, slightly slurred. Shaking her head, she snapped out of it. "Hurry back," she told him, stroking a gentle finger down his jaw. Then, she jumped up, almost falling over due to the extra weight in her abdomen. Aang instantly caught her. Briefly kissing her once again, he winked, gave her his endearing smile, and vanished with a gust of wind.

Katara smiled, shaking her head. Always on the move, Aang was . . . grinning, she waddled out of the room, cursing her swollen ankles. Suddenly, the prospect of a hot bath sounded very appealing indeed. Grunting, she began her difficult journey to the bathroom, humming a bit along the way.

She had not gotten far when she heard a frantic pounding on her front door. Frowning, she redirected her course to the head of the house.

The pounding came again, this time more urgent.

"Coming!" Katara called, trying to hustle. Finally, she reached the door. Straightening her kimono, she slid it open.

As soon as she looked outside, she frantically tried to slam the door shut again. However, a sickly hand siezed the frame, barely flinching when the door smashed the fingers. Katara went pale.

The ragged hand threw the door open again. Azula stood in the doorway, tears dripping down her face. "I didn't want any of this," the princess rasped, choking for air. "I swear . . . I didn't mean to do it . . ." she moaned. Shaking uncontrollably, she removed her hands from her chest.

Katara gasped. An arrow, identical to the one that had taken Aang down more than a year ago, stuck clean through Auzla's chest. A dark bloodstain spread from every corner of her rugged tunic.

"He . . . he controls . . . I couldn't resist . . ." Azula mumbled.

"What do you want?" Katara demanded, tensing.

Azula moaned. "I want . . . what you have . . ." she whispered. "Love . . . a future family, a _sane_ family . . ."

"You are ANYTHING but sane!" Katara snapped.

"And why do you think that I want it so badly?" Azula quietly challenged.

Katara stood in a stance, hyper-aware of how vulnerable she was. However, Azula didn't seem . . . dangerous. She looked broken and sick, hopeless in the extreme. However, Katara knew better.

"Where are your thugs?" Katara shot.

Azula hacked a cough, blood reddening her teeth. "I left . . . I escaped them. They're evil, I swear—"

"They? Look in the mirror, Azula!"

"I know!"

"Then why are you here?" Katara demanded.

"To warn you," Azula croaked. "And . . . to ask forgiveness."

Ignoring her last request, Katara asked, "Warn me about what?"

Azula went even paler. "Him," she rasped, twitching convulsively. "The man that who kills . . . the man whose name means _slaughter _in the ancient language . . . he's been controlling me. I broke free . . . he shot me." She coughed again. "He is the one who wants you . . . not me."

"Who is he?" Katara inquired, terrified. "I've never heard of him."

"Yes you have," Azula whispered. She smelled of death. "That man . . . the one you know . . . yes, you actually _trust _him."

_What?_

" Do you know what the word for _slaughter _is in the ancient language, Katara?"

"No," Katara murmured.

A single drop of scarlet blood rolled down Azula's chin. "Shen."

**Thank you all so much for viewing! Thank you to all who reviewed last chapter, you guys rock :D**


	19. HE'S HERE

**So . . . . It's been five months . . . . since I updated. Just so everybody knows, if you can't stomach a lot of blood, don't read! :) Of course, you guys have handled it till now, props! There's nothing worse than what you've been through, but prepare yourself for some serious mind twisting business here pretty soon. Thanks for waiting so long and MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

A KATAANG FANFICTION: CHAPTER 19

THE INNOCENCE OF A CHILD, PART ONE

The last thing Aang ever expected to see in his life was his VERY pregnant wife screaming his name in the market. He looked around frantically, almost tumbling over a table when she suddenly collided into him, sqeezing every inch of air from his lungs. Her constant gasping told him that she had been either running or bending. By the looks of her, he guessed that it was both.

"Katara!" he gasped, running his fingers through her hair. "WHAT is wrong?!"

He was interrupted by a rather fierce kiss, her mouth locking over his in relief. That established, she pulled away and stroked every inch of his face, blubbering out, "Are you okay . . . thank the Spirits . . . you're not hurt . . ."

Aang grinned at the staring shoppers. "I'm fine," he laughed. "What's wrong?"

Katara swiftly pulled his ear to her mouth. "Azula," she whispered, "she's here."

Aang tensed, grasping Katara's shoulder. "Where?" he asked, eyes going cold as slate.

"She's at our house," Katara whispered, "but . . . she's not right, Aang."

"How so?" he asked hardly.

"Her chi . . . it's completely blocked. Her firebending is GONE, Aang. Permanently. Plus, she came to the front door with an arrow straight through her chest. She's sleeping right now."

"You brought her in the HOUSE?!" Aang muttered hoarsely, horrified. "Katara, why do you think that she came? To have a tea party and discuss makeup?!"

Katara touched his face. "I know, I know . . . it's hard to explain . . . but, she said that she came to WARN me. She was being sincere."

Aang snorted. "What, warn us that she came to kill you? Katara, she is deranged and hell-bent over destroying you, so why in the world would she come to warn you?"

Katara just couldn't be strict with him . . . her relief was overriding her frustration. Sighing, she pressed her forehead to his chest, securing her arms around his waist. "Just trust me," she said. "That's what you do when you're married."

Aang shook his head. Doing his best to place his arms around her wide form, he muttered, "Katara, I smell a trap. I'm your husband, and I'm trying to protect you from harm." He kissed her hair. "That's what you do when you're married . . . protect each other."

"Please," Katara moaned, "please just come! We have to hurry."

Aang grumbled. "All right. But, don't overreact if I'M being overprotective."

Then, with his surprising strength, he swept her off of her feet. Crouching down, he blew the bison whistle. Not ten seconds later, Appa soared overhead, bellowing. Kickign off, Aang burst into the sky with a riot of fierce wind. Disgruntled shoppers covered their heads as their hair tangled and writhed with the force of the blow.

As soon as Aang set Katara down, he called, "To the house, Appa!" and sat down in a meditation pose.

He was angry . . . Katara could easily see THAT. But, he was also scared.

His fear for his wife's life and his terror for his baby's existence were turning him into a cold stone at the moment, but Katara understood. After all, she had brought a killer into their home.

It only took tow minutes to get back to the house. As soon as Appa's vast paws hit the ground, Aang had Katara at the front door.

"She's in the living room," Katara mumbled, taking his hand.

Aang sighed, glancing around fervently.

"I already checked. No one else is here," Katara reassured him.

He nodded, squaring his broad shoulders. Putting an icy glare on his face, he carefully slid the door open, slamming it with a vengeance. Taking a cautious step in, he searched the front hallway. Nodding, he tugged Katara after him. Quickening his pace, he turned the wide corner into the living room.

Katara heard him inhale sharply when he saw Azula. The battered princess was on the couch, curled up pathetically. The arrow that Katara had removed was thrown to the floor, glinting in the light of the setting sun that leaked from the front window. Azula herself was as still as a statue, resembling a gruesome wax figure. Her thin arms were wrapped around her knees.

Aang's face contorted, not knowing what to think. So thin, so weak . . . This surely was not the Azula that he feared! Without her confidence and devilish remarks, she simply looked like a sick teenager.

Aang hated her for it. He hated her for looking so pitiful, for making him FEEL pity toward her.

"Azula," he shot stiffly, keeping Katara behind him.

Azula slowly turned her sallow face, managing to look at him. Her expression was not her normal smug smirk, but rather a broken-hearted gaze. "Yes?" she whispered, her hoarse voice carrying across the space between them.

Katara shuddered. How she hated that voice . . . However, she could not bring herself to hate Azula when the princess was so . . . helpless. It was against Katara's kind, motherly nature.

Aang stepped further into the room. "Don't think that I'm not on my guard," he warned. "Why are you here? Where are your thugs?"

Azula sighed, sounding forlorn and melancholy. "I'm running away . . ." she whispered.

"From . . ?" Aang prodded.

"Shen," she muttered, spatting the words from her mouth like garbage. "He is trash."

"Speak for yourself!" Aang snapped. "Are you talking about the same Shen from Ba Sing Se? The one who owns the Food Palace?"

She nodded.

"How could he be evil?" Aang shot. "You honestly expect me to believe that?"

"Aang . . ." Katara murmured, touching his arm. She flinched when he jerked away.

Azula shook her head. "No, I don't. I know that I have done terrible, monstrous things in the past. I know I've hurt you beyond mental repair. I know that you will never forgive me . . . but, if there was one ridiculous thing in the whole universe to trust me on, it would be this. If you ignore my warning, he will find you. You need to be prepared." She coughed. "I have not spent days roaming this cursed ice cube with a bloody arrow in my chest for nothing!"

Katara stepped past Aang, shoving his restraining arm away from her. "Azula, surely you must know when he will be here?"

Azula stared at her. "Of course I do . . . but I couldn't tell you how long you have. I have lost track of the days, therefore losing all sense of time . . ." she drifted off.

"Well," Katara said, "tonight is the night of the full moon. Does that help?"

Azula's face snapped directly towards the couple. "What?!" she gasped, immediately delving into hacking coughs that decorated the floor with blood. Her wild eyes flashed, disconcerted and terrified. "You . . . You HAVE to get out of here!" she rasped, forcing herself to her feet. Aang pulled Katara back into his chest, but she pushed away, lunging forward to catch Azula, who had begun to fall over.

"Wha-what do you mean?" Aang stammered.

Azula went pale. "Too late . . ." she said. "He's here."

**I forgot to mention, I apologize for the lower-standard writing. I didn't update this because it's fairly new, newer than the others, at least. I just wanna get this out there. Thanks! Chapter 20 here tomorrow.**


	20. LABOR

A KATAANG FANFICTION, CHAPTER 19

THE INNOCENCE OF A CHILD, PART 2

Aang tensed. "What do you mean?" he demanded.

Azula's eyes suddenly began to water, her mouth falling open in horror. Trembling beyond belief, she raised a shaky arm to point. She pointed to a spot behind Aang.

Katara and Aang both whirled around, only to be grabbed and pinned up against opposite walls. Aang put up a terrific fight, kicking and thrashing as hard as he could. Katara, however, simply let out a cry, seeing as her ruthless captor had shoved her bulging stomach right into the wall.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" someone sneered, striding into the room. Heavy footsteps told Katara that he was a bigger man, overweight and burly.

"Shen," she whispered hoarsely, "how could you?"

Ragged breathing was all that she received in reply. Suddenly, she felt a cold hand on her cheek. She was roughly forced to turn her head, coming face-to-face with Shen. She started when she saw him. His face, usually so flushed and jolly, was pale and sallow. His eyes, once warm and welcoming, were bloodshot and emotionless. However, the worst part was something that Katara had never expected.

Right smack in the center of his forehead was a tattoo of an eye. Something clicked in her memory.

"That mark . . ." she muttered, eyes widening. "Oh, Spirits – the assassin, combustion—"

"He was my brother," Shen hissed. "His name was Ta-Shen, master of the slaughter. He was the greatest of our kind."

"Your KIND?" Aang burst. "What exactly does that mean?" he stopped when his captor shoved a sharp blade against the back of his neck.

"Easy, Chet," Shen warned. "Yes, Avatar . . . our kind. We are mind-benders, twisters of thoughts and dreams. We break into your deepest nightmares, make your fears come to life. We twist your thoughts, make you doubt those you love. We make your dreams a living hell in which you cannot hide from your fears. Soon, you begin to go mad from the disturbing images you see as you sleep. You begin to fear your life, and you know not what is real and what a figment of your tortured imagination is. That is what we are. We have twisted our own minds to give us the ability to summon fire through our thoughts." He chuckled. "Also, we never . . . never . . . abandon an assignment. We are hired only to kill. We are known as the best. If one of our men dies in the process of a mission, another steps up to take his place." He smirked. "Well, my brother was hired by that ridiculous Firelord to kill the Avatar. Of course, when news came back that he himself had been killed, I stepped up to take his place. His mission was not fulfilled, and we would not stand for that. So, here I am. I have been planning this for years, and now . . . I will be the one to end the Avatar."

Aang made a noise that sounded like a low snarl. Shen's lips twitched upwards at the corners. "Ahh, yes . . . Avatar." He chuckled. "You are probably wondering what Azula has to do with all of this." Shen's face disappeared from Katara's line of vision.

"I assure you, Avatar, that Azula had no choice. You see, when I discovered that master Katara had placed the mighty Princess Azula in prison, I saw a golden opportunity. I knew that she would want revenge, seeing how sadistic she was. After years of preparation, I finally found the rehabilitation center that she was living in. I was surprised, however, to find a young woman who had completely repented. She no longer had the drive for revenge, she had no desire to kill or torture . . . it was quite the contrary. She was in love, fawning over that silly man who kept her mentally stable. I could tell that he adored her as well. It made me sick!" Shen spat on the floor in disgust. "That night, I invaded her dreams, hypnotized her, if you will. I convinced her to follow me, to leave her newfound love. She did not know any better. She could not resist my tantalizing voice. I knew I had her."

Azula whimpered from the corner. "Jay," she whispered, "I'm so sorry . . ."

"Quiet, girl!" Shen snapped. Then, he went back to his story. "Actually, my luck with tricking Azula was short-lived. I picked someone else along the way." He hissed in Katara's face. She recoiled at the stench of his breath.

"And who might that be?" she asked sardonically, trying to maintain a secure and calm appearance. However, she was silenced almost instantly when a searing pain sliced through her abdomen. Unable to contain it, she screamed, writhing under the steel grip of the man who held her.

Aang flinched as if her cry had caused him physical pain. He shoved and scrambled with all of his strength, crying out to his young wife. "Katara, what is it? What did he do?!" but, his enormous captor silenced him with a well-placed elbow to the scar on Aang's back. He cried out, going limp.

Meanwhile, Katara convulsed with pain, hardly noticing the water that was suddenly rushing down her legs.

"No," she gasped, "Not now! NOT NOW!"

"It's now . . . there is nothing you can change about that!"

Katara strained at the familiar voice. Her eyes went wider than saucers when she saw a woman she instantly knew step from the shadows.

It was Hamma.

"Traitor!" Katara spat, cringing when the old woman closed her mouth with one wave of a wasted hand.

"My dear," she said, "YOU are the traitor. You would not carry on my work."

"Hamma was more than willing to follow me," Shen noted with appreciation.

"Once Azula broke through my hold on her, we removed her firebending. One of my archers also hunted her down and shot her. How she survived, I will never know. It's a miracle she's talking."

"I'm stronger than you think!" Azula cried vehemently. "Surprised?"

Shen's face contorted with anger. He stormed towards Azula, murder written all over his face, when a resounding knock echoed throughout the house.

Everybody froze. Katara, who was about to call out, was stopped when Shen hissed, "Nobody make a sound, or the baby dies with her mother!"

Katara shut her mouth, turning her body instinctively to protect the unborn child. Another contraction ripped through her, leaving destruction in its wake. She had to bite down on her tongue to keep from screaming.

Shen crept to the front door, propping himself so that he could attack as soon as the door opened.

Suddenly, voices emitted from the other side, making Katara freeze with dread.


	21. OUTNUMBERED

**Happy Christmas Break! I'm not fond of this chapter. Bleh.**

Chapter 21- OUTNUMBERED

"Well, Mr. Boomerang, I'm sure that they're here. I may be standing on ice, but I can feel some vibrations in there."

Aang froze, eyes widening in horror. How could they have forgotten that Toph and Sokka were coming over for dinner?! He sucked in a deep breath, praying that they would just go away. Of course, such hopes were usually dashed within the wishing moments.

"They know we were coming," Sokka reasoned, and another knock resounded down the empty hallway.

Katara pleaded silently, almost hysterical. Shen, holding a long dagger, crouched down low, poised in the perfect position to deliver a fatal blow.

"Something's not right, Sokka," Toph ventured, hesitating. Aang held his breath, willing them not to barge in.

Just go, He thought, go see Appa . . . anything . . .

And, by a lucky chance of fate, they heard Sokka say, "Lets' go see if Appa is here, okay? If he is, we'll come back. If not, we'll come back in a half hour."

"All right," Toph's muffled voice agreed.

Katara deflated in relief, letting out a sigh that had been hammering at her lungs. Aang sighed as well, silently thanking the Spirits.

But, the heart of their problems was still present and very much real. Shen stood, grunting heavily, and plodded back into the living room.

Katara, all too aware of the dire situation that they were in, twitched when a sharp contraction twisted her abdomen. A small squeak escaped her throat.

"What's wrong with this one?" the man holding her grunted.

Hamma grinned distantly. "I've sent her into an early labor. Since waterbenders are blessed with the power of the full moon, I had to ability . . ." she drifted off, raising her withered arms to the sky.

Katara's keeper groaned in disgust, noticing the slick moisture that speckled the toes of his shoes.

Aang cried out. "Early labor?! Katara, are you all right?!"

Unable to resist, Katara whimpered. "No . . . It hurts, Aang—" she cut short when another contraction forced a strangled scream from her throat.

Aang scrunched his eyes shut, trying to block out Katara's cry. He took a shuddering breath, feeling utterly hopeless.

Shen chuckled. "Don't even think about going into the Avatar State. You will be dead as soon as your tattoos begin to glow. Then, the Avatar cycle would be broken . . . such a pity." Picking his nails with the sickly dagger, he laughed to himself in a self-satisfied manner.

Aang couldn't resist this pain. His very life was being destroyed in front of his eyes . . . It was as if someone was slowly cutting his chest open, reaching in the rip out the breaking heart within. Unbeknownst to anybody in the room, a silent tear hit the cracked stone floor.

Katara bit her lip, attempting to hold back the obvious signs that she was suffering. Was this how her new life was going to end? Would Aang, the Last Airbender, truly BE the last? Would their unborn child really never see the light of day, doomed to die within her mother's womb?

At that precise moment, more pain announced its presence. Katara became increasingly fearful when she felt Kya kicking at her stomach.

"It's okay," the young mother attempted to croon, "it's okay . . ."

Her voice broke.

"Your situation is anything but okay, waterbender," Shen laughed. "You're trapped. The Avatar is indisposed at the moment, trapped and unable to move. Your baby is in danger of dying in childbirth-"

"DON'T say that!" Aang snarled, striking an elbow into the face of his captor. The ugly man cursed, throwing Aang's head into the wall.

Shen chuckled. "You cannot deny it. You are in danger. I have planned and predicted every move you have pulled out. I—"

Suddenly, there was a crack, a thud, and the sound of a large body hitting the stone floor.

"That's called Sokka style . . . Predict it!"

The men holding Aang and Katara whipped around, dragging their prisoners with them.

What a sight it was. Shen was on the ground, a large goose egg looming over the eye on his forehead. Standing over his body was Sokka, holding his boomerang over his shoulder smugly.

"Sokka!" Katara screeched, writhing in pain. "Thank goodness!"

Sokka turned to his sister, glaring at the burly man who held her.

At that moment, Toph dropped into the fray as well, falling from the skylight in the ceiling. Sokka touched her arm reassuringly, drawing in front of her protectively at the same time.

"What a surprise," Hamma laughed, speaking for the first time in a while, "it's the entire crew! I have a favor to repay . . ." Waving her arms, she brought Sokka and Toph into a rigid stance.

"No!" Katara screamed, throwing her head back. She struck the man right in the nose. A rather sickening crunch followed, almost making her gag. But, it was a success. He fell to the ground, crying out in agony. Katara almost fell over as well, swooning with the pain in her abdomen. However, she gathered her power from the full moon and stood up tall. Raising her arms, she used bloodbending to pull Aang's captor away from him. Aang leapt as soon as he was free, using waterbending to freeze the man to the wall.

Katara nodded, turning to Hamma. The decrepit woman grinned maliciously, beckoning to Katara, who responded with a vengeance.

Aang could only watch as the bloodbending ensued. Gritting his teeth, he rushed to Sokka and Toph, who were in a precarious situation. Sokka, who was trying to resist with all of his might, held his sword mere inches from Toph's heart. She could sense it.

However, Aang couldn't reach them in time. Hamma, who had gained a hold over a contraction-ridden Katara, threw her arm to the left. To Aang's horror, Sokka was forced to lunge forward.

The cry of pain that Toph emitted almost shattered Sokka's spirit right then and there.


	22. TRAPPED

**Hey guys! happy christmas eves eve! :D**

chapter 22 - TRAPPED

"NO!" Katara yelled, throwing her whole body at Hamma. As she leapt, she pulled an ice spear from the damp floor, drawing into her hand in one fluid gesture. Before Hamma could move, Katara threw the spear with all of her might.

It really was too bad that Hamma was a waterbender. Hamma merely melted the weapon before it could strike.

However, Hamma's hold on Sokka and Toph was relinquished.

Sokka instantly threw his sword away from Toph's body, catching her as she collapsed. While Katara distracted Hamma, he and Aang carried Toph around a corner. As soon as he set her down, Aang took off to assist his wife, leaving Sokka to deal with the wounded earthbender.

He didn't like the looks of her. Blood gushed from a spot just below her collar bone, coating Sokka's hands. Thank goodness he had managed to avoid her heart . . .

"Toph!" he demanded, brushing her hair from her face, "talk to me, NOW!"

Toph coughed, clutching her shoulder. "You DIPSTICK, Sokka!" she hacked out, wheezing in pain. "You could have hit something pretty important to my freakin' body just then!"

"I know, I know," Sokka moaned.

"Well, don't just sit there and complain, idiot!" she snarled, "Stop the bleeding! I feel like I'm gonna pass out!"

"Right!" Sokka consented. Laying her down, he hastily proceeded to yank the thick layer of fur coat from his chest. He clumsily tugged it over his head, revealing the rather sculpted chest underneath.

With the fur removed, Sokka pressed it to Toph's wound with severe pressure. She gasped, instinctively pushing his hand away.

"You're gonna be fine," Sokka promised, wincing when he saw the red fur. "Don't push me away," he warned, holding the coat to the wound again. Toph gasped again, seizing hold of his wrist.

"It's all right, it's not that serious . . ." Sokka mumbled.

"You're lying."

He halted, mouth gaping. Listening to the sounds of fighting in the other room, he hung his head. "Well," he murmured, "I don't know what to do, Toph . . ."

"I do," she interrupted. "Go help Aang and Katara."

"What?!" Sokka cried, scowling. "No way, you need help way more than they do right now!"

"Ugh . . . I don't care, Sokka! I just want you to help them! They HAVE to live! Aang is the Avatar and Katara is pregnant with a child who could carry on the airbenders! If one of them dies, Sokka, I will never forgive myself. Go."

"But—"

"Go!"

Sokka was torn. "Can you hold this to the wound?"

"Yes, I can take care of myself. Now leave . . . Please, Sokka."

Sokka placed one of Toph's hands over the fur in his place. Then, almost as an afterthought, he bent over and pressed a swift kiss to Toph's forehead. "Hang on until I come back for you. Promise?"

Toph looked, to be brief, astonished. "Yeah . . . promise . . ." shaking her head, she came back to her senses. "Now go!"

Sokka leapt away, pulling his machete from his belt. Toph felt his footsteps pound away as he ran to help his sister.

Shaking slightly, she lightly touched the place where he had just kissed her

"Stay alive, you idiot . . ." she mumbled.

Shen was awake.

Shen was angry.

Shen wanted to kill the Avatar.

"Get down!" Aang hollered, grabbing Katara as he threw himself to the floor.

Just in time.

A familiar popping noise ensued, followed by a thundering explosion.

Katara watched, sickened, as their brand new house erupted all around her. Walls exploded, floors shattered, and furniture flew.

Aang protected them, creating a fierce wind tunnel that redirected any rubble that flew their way.

"Are you all right?" he yelled, glancing at Katara.

She shook her head, lip quiverinjg. To show what she meant, she placed one hand over her stomach and grimaced.

Aang understood. Taking a split second to kiss the top of her head, he created a barrier of thick ice over their heads as the ceiling proceeded to collapse.

Not far off, Sokka threw himself under a surviving table to escape the falling debris. He gripped his machete, anxious and nervous as he watched the stone build up around him.

Aang held Katara protectively, cushioning the back of her head with his hand. Eventually, the rumbling came to a crunching end.

Aang leapt to his feet, immediately pullign into a fighting stance. Katara attempted to follow, but a strong bout of digging nausea hindered her progress again.

Shen stood in the midst of it all, laughing and bellowing in manic glee.

Aang glanced around, pulling a double take as he observed his surroundings.

A giant dome surrounded them. Created from stone, wood, and metal, it completely encased the house and it's surroundings.

"How-?" Aang questioned, hopelessness spreading throughout his body.

"I am a mind-bender. I lead a tribe of mindbenders. We can bend whatever we would like to bend." Grinning, he stretched. "There is no way out, no way in. This will be settled today."

Aang noticed the men who surrounded the inside of the dome. Clad in black, they all donned the tattoo of an eye on their foreheads.

A few feet away, Sokka suddenly burst from under his table. "Toph!" he cried out, turning toward the hallway that concealed her. Thankfully, it was intact. The side of the house that they were on was not so lucky.

"You're outnumbered," Shen called, laughing. "Outnumbered AND outmatched! Why don't you give in to an easy death? We could make this so much less complicated."

Aang could hear faint screams and shouts from outside of the dome.

"Never!" Katara suddenly spat, rising to her feet. "We will never give in!" she grabbed Aang's arm when she wobbled, contractions following one after the other.

Aang admired his wife's courage, but he wished that she would step down. He hated seeing her in so much pain. In addition, their child was in danger.

"Katara," he murmured, touching her back. She flashed him a glare of death that had him reeling backwards.

"Aang," she whispered, barely parting her lips, "please remember that I am in some real pain here. Right now, I could kill someone with my hormones alone." Closing her eyes, she added, "Hey . . . I love you, all right?"

Aang touched her bottom lip with his thumb. "Yeah . . . you, too . . ."


	23. BLOODLUST

**MERRY CHRISTMAS, GUYS! Enjoy :) AVATAR DOES ****NOT ****BELONG TO ME!**

Chapter 23 - Bloodlust

"Shen, stop this madness," Katara said, clenching her fists. "Your brother died on a fools mission, why do you want to do the same?"

"I'm sworn to revenge," Shen replied.

"Revenge can't always be the answer, Shen. I know that all too well."

Aang smiled.

"You have no idea what our clan's customs and practices are, Waterbender. We live in secret. Nobody knows we exist. My brother was the only one who openly acted on the black market, stepping in to speak and act for his people. While we often accompanied on missions and fought from the shadows, he was the one who did the dirty work. It is my turn to take his place." Sneering, Shen stepped forward, two thuggish men flanking his every move. "What a shame," he snickered, "Hamma seems to have . . . passed on . . ." he glanced listlessly at a pile of mottled stone, bringing to notice the pale hand that jutted above the rubble.

Katara tried to resist the renowned nausea as she thought of the dead body below. Placing a hand over her mouth, she swallowed, hard, and grasped her stomach.

"Look at you," Shen laughed. "You're gagging over the sight of one fatality! You weak-minded, silly little girl . . . Do you honestly think that you will survive if you cannot even stand THIS?!" he kicked at the cold fingers belonging to the bloodbender.

Katara coughed, shutting her eyes tight.

"Enough."

Everybody went still, staring at Aang. He stood rigid, eyes closed.

"Enough . . ." he whispered again, carefully pulling his arms out of his sleeves. An undertone of deep, marring hatred seethed in his voice, chilling Katara to the bone. "I'm tired . . . of this . . ." he continued, unwrapping his tunic. Dropping it to the floor, he stood in only his boots and pants. "No more. I'm tired of suffering. I'm sick of sacrificing everything I love. I'm exhausted from running, run down from fighting. This pressure . . . of being the Avatar . . . it's killing me. I feel as if I am dying . . . slowly and surely . . . watching as my family falls with me . . . WATCHING . . . as my best friend," he glanced at Katara, "silently suffers my burdens. Shen, I hate suffering. I hate watching people writhe in pain . . . however," he closed his eyes, "I shall very much enjoy killing, only if it is you I bring down. I have never longed to take a life. Yours will be a pleasure to steal. You are stealing from me, now I will steal from you. If I am considered a thief , so be it. I will gladly be the criminal if it means I get to be the one to spill your blood."

Katara's eyes widened. "Aang . . ?"

Baring his teeth, Aang opened his eyes. "Step back, Katara . . ." Slowly, his eyes began to burn a brilliant white. "This . . . will not be pleasant."

The ground began to tremble, abnormal groaning issuing from the strained earth.

Katara stumbled away from Aang, watching in fear as his tattoos seared. A guttural growl hissed from his teeth, joined by the voices of the past Avatars. Many of the mindbenders stumbled back, murmuring and contending with one another as they debated their loyalties and personal well being.

Aang laughed, taking the role of terrorist as he sneered in contempt. "Idiots," he hissed, "do you hate me? Do you want to kill me?" smacking his lips in an animalistic way, he showed his teeth again. "Well . . . come at me. Don't go easy, either."

An enormous swell of hesitation followed his remarks, mindbenders glancing at each other with daring expressions. Shen snarled. "FOOLS! Attack him, do it NOW!"

His flanking thugs nodded to each other, pulling weapons from their belts. Crying out, they charged Aang.

Katara barely had time to close her eyes before the scarlet flew. She held back a sob, stumbling back to a stunned Sokka. He barely acknowledged her, staring at Aang in complete shock. "Katara . . . who . . . who is he?!"

Katara bit her lip, the coppery smell of blood reaching her nose. Choking, she rasped, "I don't know any more."

Floods of memories caressed her mind, barreling over each other in desirable efforts to present themselves.

When they first met . . .

"You're an airbender!"

"Sure am!"

When he burned her with firebending . . .

"No . . . I'm never going to firebend again."

When they waged war at the Northern Water Tribe . . .

"But you have to save us . . . You're the Avatar!"

"I'm just one kid."

When they talked just before the Invasion . . .

"What if . . . what if I don't come back?"

When they danced . . .

"Aang . . . everybody's watching!"

"Don't worry about them . . . It's just you and me right now!"

When he realized that he had to kill Ozai to restore peace.

"This goes against everything I've learned from the monks. I can't just go around wiping out people I don't like!"

Katara knew that Aang was gentle. She knew that his kind and healing nature was what attracted people to him the most. She had seen it herself, had been the receiver of his kind and considerate acts. She knew his never ending compassion, which border lined on the title of "saint." Of course, he was a saint to the world. He was a monk, after all . . .

So why, WHY, was there a bloodthirsty man standing before her now?

His gentleness was gone. The gleam of innocence that so often twinkled in his eyes had disappeared, once again replaced by the searing hatred of the Avatar state. Why did it do this to him? Did he overdo it? Did he submerge himself too deep within his past lives? Did their combined stress and pressure of keeping the balance of an evil world snap within him?

He was not the innocent child he used to be. Through the Avatar State, he became a ruthless hunter.

Katara could easily see it. Aang, as so many times before, was gone. This was not him. This was the Avatar.

The blood from the thugs was not the last to fall.

Battle was ensuing.


	24. DEATH

**All righty, guys . . .. this is where the crap hits the fan. Everything is crazy crazy from now on! :D MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS! I don't own Avatar.**

Chapter 24 - DEATH

The cries and screams of war were not foreign to Katara. Quite the contrary, actually . . . she was familiar with them. She ignored the howls of pain and converted to battle mode, blindly bringing down any enemies who dared to approach her. She fought side by side with Sokka, who hacked away with his machete, his sword lying beneath several feet of rubble. They fought and fought, deflecting various elements that were hurled their way.

Katara was amazed by the extent of the benders before her. She was able to count many elements, including water, earth, fire, metal, wood, and lightning. Strangely enough, air was absent.

The only airbender present was about twenty feet away, fighting viciously through the mob of mindbenders surrounding him. His eyes, twisted into a fierce scowl, glowed and pulsed with power. None of the enemies could get within five feet of him. He left a trail of death behind his every step. All the while, he grew closer and closer to Shen, who only grinned and beckoned him on.

Katara yelped when another contraction presented itself. "Sokka," she screamed, "if this isn't settled soon, I'm gonna have a baby in the middle of the battle floor!"

Sokka glanced back. "Can't you just . . . hold it in?!"

"SOKKA!"

"I get it, I get it!"

They began to fight harder, Katara using waterbending to protect them both from the elements. She also kept a steady eye on Aang, reassuring herself that he would end this any minute now.

Though she could barely stand, she refused to give in.

"Avatar!" Shen suddenly called, his voice rising above the mayhem. "Shouldn't you be worried about your wife? Your CHILD?!" He laughed, wheezing. "You can't just leave them, you know! How is that measly bean pole of a non-bender going to protect them and himself?!"

"HEY!" Sokka snarled.

Aang halted, anger twisting his features. "You . . ." he growled, voice magnified by thousands of others. "I will kill you . . . ALL of you!"

Instantaneously, five mindbenders dropped dead. Aang grinned maliciously.

"So, you won't heed my warning?! So be it!"

He signaled to nobody in particular. However, Katara heard the 'twang' of a bowstring, and knew that she couldn't stop it.

Aang's eyes flickered. "K-Katara . . ."

Suddenly, a thin figure leapt in front of the vulnerable waterbender, who watched as the infamous arrow struck the small form instead of her.

"Not again," was all Azula murmured as she dropped to the floor, the arrow protruding from her chest once more.

"Azula . . ?" Katara whispered, dropping down next to her. She was out cold, having lost too much blood and been under such heavy stress. Or was she . . .

"No," Katara stated firmly. "She is definitely NOT dead. She's just . . . knocked out . . ."

Shen howled with laughter. "This just keeps getting better, doesn't it?! Stand up, girl! You might just end up like Azula!" Laughing even harder, he motioned once again.

Aang's eyes began to flicker again, and he struggled to regain control as he watched Katara deflect an arrow with a wall of ice. "N- . . . no . . ." he grabbed his head in desperation, struggling to clear his thoughts.

"AANG!" Sokka yelled, "GET A GRIP!"

"I- I can't!" he moaned, clawing at his forehead. "It won't—won't stop!"

He was vulnerable.

"Aang," Katara called, "relax! Please! You're in danger, don't do this!"

"K-katara . . ."

He continued to struggle, and the seven remaining mindbenders began to close in while Shen watched in glee.

Katara choked on a sob. Keeping the ice shield around them, she drew an ice spear into her hands. Hurling it with increasing momentum, she managed to take down one of the mindbenders. But, at that moment, she was taken over with such a powerful contraction that she was forced to her knees, gasping for air.

Aang, still caught between persons, watched her with blurry vision. Swinging wildly, he killed two mindbenders with random earthbending, trying to protect himself despite his confused body.

Four mindbenders to go.

Three.

Two.

"STOP!"

Everybody froze. Shen, smiling, stepped down from his raised watching point.

"Well done, Avatar, Master Katara," he nodded at both. Aang, chest heaving for air, glared back.

"You two are much more powerful than I would have expected," he continued. "You fight, not for yourselves, but for each other. That's plain enough to see." He paced around Aang, hands clasped behind his back. "However, you have an uncountable weakness. You have no skill whatsoever in material weapons." He stopped before Aang. "You rely on your bending far too much. Have you ever considered that there are people out there who master in knives, swords, spears, arrows, bombs, and everything else you can think of?"

"I know people in every one of those categories," Aang hissed.

"Yet . . . you've never attempted to understand the weapons. Shame."

"I have my staff."

"Can your staff kill me? Tell me, airbender . . . how many times have you been struck down by one of my weapons? Let's see . . . You were shot by an arrow when Azula first attacked you. That was a weapon, was it not?" he sneered. "At your own wedding, you were brought down by Azula's dagger. That was a weapon, was it not?"

"I get it!" Aang snapped, baring his teeth.

"No . . . no you don't. Arrows. My weapon of choice. Silent, quick, sharp, and deadly. Avatar . . . I truly am impressed with your skills," he motioned to the forty-two dead mindbenders around him, "to be quite honest, this is my entire clan. They came here prepared to die, you know . . ."

"And why do I care?"

"You should."

"I don't."

They stared each other down, man to man, squaring off in a heated staring competition. Shen sighed. "I thougth that you were known for your never-ending compassion, Avatar . . ."

"I have no compassion for you," Aang countered. Indeed, he was nothing like his usual self. Nothing at all.

Shen waved it away. "Back to my point. Avatar, there are people in this world who despise benders, who would love to get their filthy hands around a bender's neck. They feel they've been cheated out of a great power . . . So, in order to appease that feeling, they resort to creating a world where everybody is the same. They want to kill, they are ready to kill, and have prepared to kill. They are masters of the materials, arrows, knives, swords . . ."

"Why are you telling me this?" Aang interrupted.

"Because," Shen replied, "I want to make my point extremely clear. You can't absorb it, Master Aang. You don't want to believe that you could suffer from such petty items. Since you will not believe, you must be taught."

Shen raised a hand, barely twitching his fingers in a discreet signal.

"NO!" Katara cried from the floor, reaching in a quixotic attempt to save what was about to be lost.

An arrow. Of course it was an arrow . . .

Aang dropped to his knees, arm limp at his side. Blood dripped from his fingertips, mingling with the blood on the floor. The shaft of the arrow protruded from his arm in a ghastly way, buried deep within the flesh.

Katara simply stared, mouth open wide. She ignored the contractions. She ignored the urge to gag, to vomit. She didn't care any more.

"Again," Shen called.

The other arm.

Aang's cry of pain.

Sokka was sick.

"Hold."

Shen strode forward. "You see?" he hissed into Aang's ear, "you can be broken."

He backed away again, arm rising. "Once more," he hissed.

There was no time. No stopping it. How many times had this happened to them? Katara had lost track. They had survived, persevered, pushed through these times.

Then why, why . . . why was this dreadful feeling of "the end" dawning in her chest?

She refused to look away when the final arrow struck. She had seen him hit so many times she barely flinched. But, while her body didn't react, her heart most certainly did.

It broke clean in half . . . it was a surge of pain that far surpassed that of the contractions.

That's when Katara knew.

Aang was gone this time. He had taken the other half with him.


	25. INTERFERENCE

**Here ya go. Another violent chapter. By the way, there are only three more chappies after this :) Enjoy!**

Chapter 25 - Interference

Shen sighed, rolling his shoulders. "Finally!" he laughed, barking in laughter.

Katara, horrified, shook her head numbly. "No. This isn't right . . . this isn't supposed to happen . . ." Shock began to take over her body, possessing her thoughts and actions. She began to shiver violently, elbows giving out beneath her. She cried out in pain when her body hit the ground, snatching her hand back when her fingertips skirted the edge of a pool of blood.

Sokka had managed to keep it together, miraculously. He was terrified and sick to the stomach, staring at his best friend . . . who had fallen, eyes glazed over. Averting his gaze, he glanced at his sister, who was entering the first stages of shock.

"Hold it together, sis," he muttered, touching her head. Her body curled in on itself, cradling her belly.

"It hurts, Aang . . ." she whispered.

"I am a hero!" Shen howled, raising his fists. "Killing the Avatar is something enough . . . but killing him while in the Avatar State?! That's a first!" He continued to laugh, covering his eyes. "I am safe from those damned non-benders . . ."

"I wouldn't say safe," Sokka clarified, voice trembling. "I'm still here. I'm not hurt . . . but you hurt my sister AND my . . . my brother."

Shen snorted. "You really think that you could kill me? I could blow you up without a second thought, boy."

Sokka forced back the stinging tears. "No. I don't think . . . I KNOW I can kill you." He stood. "I will not let my niece be born while scum like you still lives!"

Suddenly, a terrific scream echoed through the ruins of the house. A man suddenly fell from the sky, landing with a crunch between Sokka and Shen.

"I second that!"

Sokka grinned, immediately recognizing Toph's voice.

"Got your bloody archer, Shen-Shen!" she laughed, still holding Sokka's fur vest to her wound.

Shen's smile only flickered. "No matter," he countered, "I am still a fighter myself." He stanced, backing away slightly.

"This is all yours, Sokka," Toph called, strained, "I wasted all of the energy I have on that dirtbag."

"I know . . ."

Katara felt a vague sense of panic. It was pounding at the back of her skull irritably. But . . . she just couldn't bring herself to feel anything other than an overwhelming sense of numbness. She didn't want to admit the terrible truth. She couldn't accept it right now . . . Not while the baby was on the way. She WAS going to believe that Aang would be by her side, holding her hand in excitement.

But, goodness did it hurt! She couldn't believe the pain that she was feeling.

Why hadn't Aang arrived to comfort her yet? What was taking him so long?

"He'll be here . . ." she mumbled, now fading in and out of consciousness.

Sokka prepared to fight, grasping the machete in a white fist. His breath emerged as puffs of steam, fading quickly. He took one last glance at Katara, worried. Then, he began to approach Shen.

They circled each other, predator VS predator. Sokka tried his best to scowl when, in actuality, he was terrified and scared. All he wanted to do was run into his father's embrace, full grown man as he was.

They circled for ages, sizing each other up. Shen would never admit it, but he was nervous. The man before him had just watched his "brother" die and his sister take a dip into denial. Losing family was a powerful incentive.

Toph "watched", breath bated. She cried at the same time, silent but steady tears running from her eyes. She could feel Aang's body, lifeless and cold. No vibrations. No heartbeat. Katara was fading fast, dying in childbirth. The baby . . .

Strong and healthy.

Thank goodness.

Her attention was riveted back to the fight, vibrations telling her that they were still shuffling around in a pointless circle. She paid attention to the footsteps, the heartbeats, the breaths. She knew when they were about to attack.

Tension built, thick and strangling. Breathing was hitched. Hearts stuttered. Blood rushed through the veins. Adrenaline sung through the body.

In short, it was unbearable.

Several moments passed. Toph could barely stand it.

Sokka chanced a glance at the ceiling. "Suki . . . Yue . . . watch over me . . ." he whispered.

With a strangled war cry, he charged Shen.

Shen inhaled sharply, leaning back to brace himself from the explosion he was about to create.

There was a stifling second of silence as they prepared, foreheads creasing in secret worries.

However . . .

Out of nowhere, a searing white light exploded into the room, bathing every nook and cranny in a gorgeous glow. Shen and Sokka both cried out, falling back in surprise to shield their assaulted eyes. Even Toph yelped, the light piercing through her blind eyes.

"What the-!" Shen screamed, stumbling over a body.

"Such a disgrace."

The powerful voice instilled such a terror in Sokka that he fell to the ground, planting his palms over his ears. His eyes widened, wildly attempting to adjust to this new level of brightness.

"To think that WE, the Spirits, would have to get involved in a mere human affair . . . it's disgraceful."

Shen froze, mouth gaping.

Before him stood a centipede, towering over him menacingly. It's plates glistened. The coarse fur on its underbelly stunk of death, and it's many legs twitched and creaked compulsively. It stood twenty feet tall, swaying back and forth.

The most terrifying part was his face. Under what appeared to be an enormous eyelid was the face of a clown. Smeared makeup donned its features. Its sneering mouth exposed sharp teeth, yellowed and jagged.

Suddenly, faster than his eyes could follow, the Spirit was two inches away from Shen's face, breathing lightly. Shen fell to the ground, body paralyzed with fear.

"You're showing emotion, human . . ." he murmured, licking his lips. "The terror on your face is most . . . appetizing . . ." His many legs clicked in excitement.

Sokka watched, horrified. The strange bug-spirit thing said something to Shen, grinning maliciously. Then, as if savoring Shen's fear, it slowly opened its mouth, jaws spreading to a size that could easily devour a head. Its entire body expanded as it took a breath, absorbing Shen's emotions.

Sokka tore his gaze away, throwing his face to the floor. But, he couldn't block out Shen's scream of agony. It lasted for an eternity, drawing out as if he was falling from a cliff.

Then, all was silent.


	26. MY BABY GIRL

**Hola. I lied, there are actually three chapters after this one :) It gets pretty sad here on out. Not to say that it's not already sad . . . hehe :) You'll have to read on for the surprises. Thank you for reading and for your reviews! I don't own Avatar. **

Chapter 26 - MY BABY GIRL

Sokka didn't dare to move. He didn't think he could if he WANTED to. He was still trembling, the shear power of the Spirit's voice thundering through his skull. If he moved, he was sure to be killed by the centipede.

"Don't . . . move . . ." he whispered shakily, fingers digging through the rubble beneath him in a vain effort to stop his quivering.

"Sokka."

That voice was enough to freeze his very blood. It was a gentle voice, soft and caring. It had a cheery undertone, displaying the kindness of the owner. It was a summer song in the middle of winter, warm and soothing. It most definitely was not the voice of the monster.

Sokka's eyes slowly opened. Stunned beyond comprehension, he gingerly pushed his body from the floor, wary of Katara.

He didn't dare look. He couldn't . . . he didn't want to hope . . .

" . . . Sokka."

No, there was no doubt. He HAD to hope.

" . . . Yue . . ?" he finally murmured, dragging his gaze from the blood-streaked floor. He rose his head, staring above him in awe.

There was Yue, hovering with an expression of crushing sadness on her beautiful features. Her lips barely moved in a sad smile, inclining her head in a nod.

"What . . . what are you doing, Yue?" Sokka asked, tears pricking his eyes.

She didn't speak, holding a finger to her lips in a silent plea for no questions. Her glowing body descended to the ground, hovering inches above the blood. She extended a soft hand, gently caressing Sokka's forehead before turning to Katara.

The princess fell to her knees slowly, placing her palm over Katara's belly. Using the other hand to pull the hair from Katara's face, she whispered, "Katara . . . my sister, wake up . . ."

Katara groaned softly, eyes screwing shut even tighter before slowly fluttering open. Her body convulsed anew, causing her to gasp heavily. Her bloodshot eyes flickered, finding Yue.

"Yue?"

"Yes," the princess placed a hand over Katara's cheek, "it's me. How are you feeling, Katara?"

" . . . Tired," she answered, head swaying, "and . . . I hurt. I want to go to sleep."

"You mustn't." Yue's tone was gently demanding.

Katara frowned. " . . . Where's Aang?"

Sokka winced, bowing his head.

"Open your eyes, Katara. You must bring yourself back to your body. You have to remember what just occurred."

Katara blinked several times, confused. Yes, there was something terrible that she didn't want to remember. She would much rather stay in the dark and avoid that particular thought. But . . . Yue wanted her to remember.

Head rotating, she scanned the room blearily, searching for clues. Dead bodies were everywhere, and she just now realized just how bad the room stunk.

Death . . . that sounded familiar.

Her eyes fell on one particular body, lying twenty feet away from her own. She stared, mouth falling open. Was it . . ?

Then came the memories, the terrible, bloody moments of the last battle. Then came all the emotions that shock had shoved from her heart. Then came the realization . . .

That Aang was dead.

She shook her head slowly, lip quivering. "No . . ."

Toph, hearing Katara's one word, clutched her chest as her heart constricted.

"No," she whispered again, "no, no, no . . ."

Suddenly, she was screaming. She was writhing, struggling to get away from her brother's restraining arms. She was fighting with agonizing force, straining against these bonds to reach HIM. She was stumbling, strangled by the weight in her abdomen. She was realizing that she was alone, close to birthing a child whose father was gone.

She was dying inside, and it was torture.

"Katara!" Sokka gasped, allowing his emotions to run free, "you can't—you can't help him!"

"Yes I can, Sokka! I can! I CAN!" She finally shoved Sokka's arm away, staggering as her support vanished. She stumbled her way over to her husband, using every ounce of her strength to hold her body together while she herself was falling apart.

"I can . . . I can . . ." she continued to whisper, dragging herself to his body.

Sokka and Yue watched.

The instant Katara's trembling fingers touched his arm, she recoiled with how cold his skin was. That's not how she remembered him . . . He was always warm. She also didn't remember the expression on his face . . . The expression of fear. He was not one to show his weaknesses.

What had caused him to pass in fear?

Her lip quivered tremulously, fresh tears appearing. "I can't," she whispered, finalized in her words. "I can't help you, Aang . . . I'm useless."

Cradling his head in her arms, Katara shook with sobs.

What had Aang done to deserve this? Certainly nothing. He had saved the world, hadn't he? He had stopped Ozai, saved Zuko from turning into the embodiment of his father, and began the construction of a beautiful new city. He had created peace, and the world loved him for it.

. . . She loved him for it . . .

"Yue," Katara whispered, forehead pressing against Aang's, "can you t-tell me why? You know the Spirits. You ARE the moon . . . don't you know w-why this h-happened?!"

Yue's head bowed. "We have nothing to do with the fate of the world, other than through the Avatar. Humans make their own choice. More often than not, the choice is bad. Only rarely, and may I emphasize rarely, are we able to step in, just as Koh did moments ago."

"I don't understand!" Katara sobbed, clasping Aang's cold hand.

Yue hesitated, downcast. After a slight pause, she whispered, "there is a reason I am here, Katara."

Katara was silent.

"I have brought someone to meet you," Yue continued, folding her hands.

Katara was overcome with hope. "Aang?" she whispered hopefully, head rising.

"No. You have not met."

Katara fell back grievously.

"I assure you. You will know who it is." Turning, Yue softly beckoned to a weathered corner. "Come on out, dear. You are free to reveal yourself."

Sokka's eyes were instantly trained to the corner, mouth agape. Katara did the same, forcing her swollen eyes a bit wider.

A faint glow emanated from that corner, giving away the presence of a spirit. Suddenly, a small head popped from the wall, followed by a luminescent body. She was adorable, obviously water tribe. Her tanned skin was flawless, her brown hair silky and smooth. Her mouth turned upwards in an impish smile, and her eyes . . .

The color of rolling stormclouds.

Katara knew exactly who it was. Her maternal instincts told her. She immediately felt the strong urge to protect this precious child.

" . . . Kya?" she whispered, covering her mouth in surprise.

The girl smiled in a beam akin to Aang's. "Hi, mommy."


	27. WISDOM

**Two more to go, folks :) Thank you for the inspiring reviews! I don't own Avatar.**

Chapter 27 - WISDOM

Katara stared at the small girl, breath gone. It was her baby girl, standing right in front of her . . . But, wasn't she still in Katara's womb?

That question vanished when another contraction hit. Katara gasped, hugging her stomach.

A warm feeling on her shoulder comforted her immensely.

"Mommy," a small voice whispered, "I'm sorry I'm hurting you so much . . ."

Maternal instincts finally taking hold, Katara took her child into her arms. She was somewhat solid, somewhat transparent . . . but Katara could hold her.

"Don't say sorry," she whispered, squeezing her eyes shut, "you are one of the best things that has ever happened to me."

" . . . Really?"

Katara chanced a smile, clasping her baby even closer. "Yes, really. It's all right . . . Momma's just a bit tired right now."

Kya's face pressed her mother's neck, inhaling every scent. "Momma?"

"Yes?"

Kya pulled back, holding one of Katara's hands. "Well . . . I kinda came for a reason too, just like Aunty Yue."

Katara frowned, head cocking to one side. "What reason, sweetie?"

Her daughter beamed brilliantly, accentuating her adorable features. "I came to give Daddy his life back."

Stunned silence filled the air.

Katara was utterly taken aback. That was the LAST thing she had expected to her from her little girl. "You can do that?" she asked, more than eager.

Kya nodded. "Yeah . . ."

"There is one drawback," Yue interrupted gently. "Kya, as a baby, would die in your womb, Katara . . . her life would be taken, and she would remain like this in the Spirit World. You would not be able to see her again . . . until the end."

"No!" Katara instantly snapped, shuddering when her exertion caused another contraction. Recovering quickly, she added, "Kya will NOT die!" She blocked her daughter protectively, mindlessly terrified that the sweet girl would be taken away, too.

"But, Momma," Kya inquired, "don't you love Daddy?"

Katara's breath caught. "Of course I do, Kya. More than anything."

"Aang died in the Avatar State, Katara," Yue contradicted, "as of right now, the Avatar Cycle is broken. Kya is an intelligent girl. She knows about the Spirits. She knows that the Avatar will never be reborn if she doesn't act. She is a brave, beautiful person, a perfect combination of Aang and you. She was the one who chose this fate."

Katara turned, eyes wide. "Is that true, Kya?"

Kya smiled, bobbing her head. "I talked to Roku, too!" Siezing her mom in a tight hug around the neck, she wispered, "All I want is your permission, Momma."

Katara's eyes brimmed over once more. She was being forced to choose between her husband and her child?! Why was this being shoved upon her?

Her head dropped in defeat. "I can't choose," she whispered, cradling her belly. "I don't want either of you to go . . . for goodness sake, Yue, my first baby?!" she hissed at said moon spirit, eyes flickering.

Yue drifted over, placing a hand under Katara's chin. "In your heart," she whispered, "you know what is right. This is a hard decision, yes . . . But think of it. If the Avatar is never reborn . . . well, the world will eventually destroy itself."

Katara pulled away vehemently, baring her teeth. "I know that!" she snapped, scrunching her nose. "But . . . If Aang knows that our baby died for his own sake . . . he will never forgive himself. He will be horrified to know that he killed all of these people . . ." she glanced around the room, taking in the scene once again.

"Momma," Kya said, "Dad isn't a meany, is he? I can tell."

Katara smiled. "No, honey . . . he was extremely gentle and kind."

"Then this will be a good thing, Momma!" Kya prodded, tilting her head. "Everybody loves Daddy. If he dies, the world would be sad, right?"

"Yes . . . they would . . ." Katara mumbled, head dropping. She already knew what the outcome of this situation would be.

"Choose," Yue spoke, soft and kind.

Katara looked at her baby, who was a miracle in her eyes. And then, the words of the healer who had told her and Aang Kya's gender spoke.

"I would not expect your baby to live through this pregnancy . . ."

Opening her arms wide, she grabbed Kya once again, stroking the girl's silky hair and pressing motherly kisses to her forehead.

Kya laughed. "Momma, you're tickling me!"

A small smile graced Katara's lips. "You know what, Kya?"

"What?"

" . . . You are just like your father." Gently pushing Kya away, she stroked her cheeks and gazed into her eyes. "I give you my permission."

Kya's returning smile was absolutely brilliant, and her laugh sounded like bells as she squeezed her mom once more. Kissing Katara's cheek, she flamboyantly turned to Sokka.

"Uncle Sokka," she called, prancing over to give him a light kiss, "can I have a hug?"

Sokka's lip quivered. He nodded, accepting his niece's embrace.

"By the way," Kya added, leaning close to whisper in his ear, "I can't give Aunt Toph a kiss. Will you kiss her for me?"

She pulled away, her prankster grin reminding Sokka of Aang. He grinned back, nodding slightly. "I think she would like that."

Kya waved shortly, turning. Immediately becoming serious and reserved, she slowly walked over to Aang, head bowed. She knelt by his body, eyes closed.

"Momma?" she asked, barely moving.

"Yes, Kya?" Katara instantly answered.

"I'm . . . a little bit scared . . . could you hold my hand?"

Katara didn't need to answer. She was at her baby's side in an instant, grasping her hand comfortingly.

"Thank you, Momma . . ." the little girl murmured as her other hand extended, landing over Aang's heart.

"You're welcome . . ."

Kya smiled, petite lips turning adorably. "And, Momma?"

"Yes, dear?"

Kya looked at her mother with piercing eyes, eyes that betrayed wisdom beyond her years. "I love you."

A blinding light seared into the room, followed almost instantly by a powerful shock wave. Katara yelped, squeezing her eyes shut. She was so panicked that she didn't register the feeling of her little girl's hand dissipating in a warm wave.

Then, as soon as it came, it was gone.

Katara shuddered, uncovering her eyes. Sokka did the same.

Kya was gone. Yue was, too.

Suddenly, the siblings were startled when a loud, rasping breath echoed throughout the room.

Katara flew to Aang's side, hand pressed to his chest.

He was alive.


	28. The End

**This is almost the end of it all, guys :) One more to go after this. **

Chapter 28 - THE END

The evening was quiet and peaceful. Butterflies skirted among the various wildflowers, silken wings beating soundlessly and gracefully. The tall grass swayed to a light breeze, dancing amongst themselves.

Katara wandered among the meadow, brushing the plants with the tips of her fingers. She inhaled every scent, amazed and content with the variaty of flavors she was able to detect.

For the moment, she was happy.

It had been one year since the tragic battle that had resulted in the death of both Aang and Kya. Of course, Aang had returned . . . but with terrible consequences.

Katara closed her eyes, remembering what had occured when Aang had awoken.

Aang was alive.

Katara's eyes brimmed over in overwhelming relief as she dropped her head to his chest and began to cry. Sokka stood by in amazement, shaking his head.

Aang groaned, eyelids fluttering. "Wh . . . where am I?"

Sokka sat next to his brother. "You're in your house, Aang . . . remember? We just had that huge battle?"

Aang frowned. "Katara? Why are you crying?"

Katara, shaky and unsteady, sat up and stroked the side of his face, leaning in to kiss him. She did so gently, ever so lightly pressing her lips to his. Pullng away, she leaned her forehead against his and said, "You were dead, Aang."

Aang, taken aback, stared into Katara's expansive blue eyes. "I was . . . dead?"

She pursed her lips, nodding slightly. "I was scared . . ."

Sokka, sensing a moment, suddenly remembered that Toph was in the rafters, mortally wounded. Glancing at Katara, he silently walked off, calculating a way to climb that high. Toph had done it . . . and she was blind!

As he climbed away, Aang gradually remembered the events of the battle. And, as he remembered, he began to look panicked and sad.

"Katara," he whispered, "I killed a lot of people, didn't I?"

Katara nodded again, closing her eyes. "Yes, but you did it to protect me, Kya, Sokka, and Toph."

"But . . . I enjoyed it, Katara! It was like a sport to me!"

Katara didn't know what to say to that . . . so instead, she silenced him with another kiss, to which he responded fully.

"Aang," she stated firmly when they broke apart, "I honestly could care less about what you did. You are alive. I am alive. Sokka is alive. Toph is alive."

Aang waited, expecting to hear the name of their baby. Then, at that thought, he cried out in surprise.

"Katara! You're in labor! We have to get you to a healer!" Grunting, he attempted to sit up, succeeding the second time.

Katara sat, unresponsive. A dead expression dulled her face, and she stared off into nothing with empty eyes. "Aang . . ." she whispered, still as stone, "Kya . . . she's going to be a stillborn."

Katara always cried at that memory. She did so then, falling to her knees amongst the cheery wildflowers.

She remembered that dreadful time. It was miserable, filled with tears and grieving . . .

"Just once more, Master Katara! Do NOT give up!"

Katara screamed in agony, gripping the sides of the bed so hard that her knuckles drained of blood. Mustering the last of her strength, she gave a tremendous push, collapsing when she successfully gave birth to her first child.

Of course, there was definitely something wrong. Aside from Katara's heavy panting, there was no sound whatsover. The baby lay, limp and lifeless, in the healer's arms. Still attached by the umbilical cord, baby Kya seemed to be asleep.

"She was right . . ." the healer mumbled to her assistant, "she was stillborn . . ."

Without another word, the healers proceeded to clean the baby as if nothing was wrong. They clipped the cord, then placed her in a warm, shallow tub of water. They gently and reverently cleaned her, drying her skin tenderly.

Katara, succumming to her grief, allowed tears to fall freely.

The healers wrapped the baby in the softest of blankets, carefully tucking every corner and every loose end. Then, in a somber line, they presented the baby to Katara.

Katara, shaky and weak, extended her arms. She accepted Kya as if she were alive, tucking her into the crook of her elbow and rocking softly. Throat constricted, she asked, "Would you retrieve my husband, please?"

"Yes, Master Katara," the lead healer responded, bowing. She shuffled off, silently rounding a corner.

The apprentice, who was not much younger than Katara, stared at the floor. Clearing her throat, she said, "She's beautiful . . ."

Katara smiled, her kindness prevailing. "Thank you."

The apprentice bowed, awkwardly striding through the door as well.

Katara was alone . . . finally.

She allowed her emotions to run rampant, burrying her head into the blanket of her baby girl as she sobbed her heart out.

She didn't notice when Aang walked in. He had been right at the door the whole time, ready to break it down every time she had screamed.

She felt his presence when, as a true father and husband, he gently picked her her up, scooting underneath her so that she was on his lap, still cradling Kya.

He cradled them both, face pressed into Katara's shoulder.

No words were said. They didn't need to say anything. They understood each other perfectly, words or no words.

And they sat there, understanding each other, for over two hours, cradling the baby who had saved both of their lives.

Katara arrived at her destination, carefully falling to her knees. She set her basket down, opening it to reveal a small lunch for two. Setting everything up carefully, she hummed to herself, pointedly ignoring the headstone before her.

When everything was ready, she finally faced the grave, kneeling reverently. Clearing her throat, she said, "Hello, Kya . . . Momma here." She smiled faintly, remebering the way Kya had said 'Momma!'.

Sighing, she suppressed the tears. "Today . . . is your first birthday, baby girl. I just thought that I would stop by and say hi . . . Your father should be here any minute now-"

"Hello, Kya! Daddy here," Aang sounded, appearing out of the blue. He pressed a kiss to Katara's cheek, then sat down and wrapped his arms around her.

Katara smiled, leaning into his embrace.

"You know, Kya," Aang said, "I'm a little upset you didn't stay around long enough for your old man to meet you."

"Oh, hush," Katara chuckled, "be somewhat serious."

"Okay, okay . . ." Aang murmured. "but, this has to be somewhat quick . . . Sokka and Toph's wedding is in three hours . . . Don't wanna miss it, do we?"

"You're just excited about being best man," Katara mumbled, lacing their fingers together.

"You bet I am!" Aang laughed, snatching a nearby Panda Lily and tucking it into her hair. "By the way, you said you have a secret to tell me?"

Katara grinned, nodding. "Yes, yes I do . . ."

"Well? What is it?"

Katara hesitated, twirling a piece of grass around her finger. "Kya, honey, close your eyes," she said cheerfully, proceeding to pull Aang into a kiss.

It was long and deep, uninterrupted and perfect. And, when Katara pulled away, Aang almost looked disappointed. "Was that the secret?"

Katara shook her head, biting her lip.

"Aang . . . I'm pregnant."


	29. Epilogue

**Dear readers: Thank you so much for following me on this crazy journey through the most violent, bloody, mind-twisting, stress-inducing fanfiction I have ever written to this day. You guys are awesome! Thank you for your reviews and constant support to make me finish this. I hope you love it, and have a HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

A KATAANG FANFICTION: EPILOGUE

4 YEARS LATER

"Come on, Daddy! Faster!"

Aang laughed, breaking into a light jog when Bumi tugged his finger.

Katara followed, smiling. "Bumi, you might have to slow down! I think you have Daddy beat in speed!"

The boy grinned, revealing his missing front teeth. "I know!"

Katara laughed, scooting baby Kahna a little higher on her hip. "Do you want to run like Bumi and Daddy, Kahna?" she asked.

The little girl watched her brother and father for a moment, contemplating them with somber eyes. Scowling, she shook her head. "I don't want to make them feew bad, Mom."

Katara glanced at her. "How so, honey?"

"I would pwobabwy beat them. Then they would cry."

Katara laughed out loud, walking a bit faster. "Yup, they would cry, wouldn't they?"

The small family walked and laughed together, picnic baskets in hand. It was Kya's birthday, and they were celebrating it with the entire family, which included Zuko, Mai, and their children, as well as Sokka, Toph, and their kids.

They finally reached the top of the hill, which gazed over the small meadow where Kya had been buried. Bumi, delighted, immediately proceeded to roll down the hill. Aang joined him, laughing all the way.

Katara smiled, setting Kahna down. "Do you want to help me set up? Or do you want to roll down the hill too?"

Kahna frowned at her mother. "Mom, do you WANT me to get aw diwty?"

Katara laughed again. "All righ then, help me set up."

After a few moments, a loud "HEEEYYYY!" sounded along the hillside. Bumi, who was on the ground laughing, immediately popped up.

"UNCLE SOKKA!" he shouted, taking off. He lept into Sokka's arms, giggling like mad.

"Hey there, sport!" Sokka laughed, hugging Bumi tightly. "How's my favorite nephew?"

"Good!" Bumi replied. Glancing over, he said, "Hi, Aunt Toph!"

Toph offered a knuckle bump, to which Bumi enthusiastically responded.

Toph and Sokka's daughter, Suki, stumbled out from behind Sokka. She burbled happily, offering a slobbery fist to Bumi as well. Shrugging, Bumi quickly tapped her fist, wiping it off on his tunic.

"Well, looks like a party!"

Everybody turned at the sound of Zuko's voice, waving when they saw him emerge over the rim of the hill. He was followed by Mai and three children, all dressed in casual fire nation attire.

Aang jumped up, offering a firm handshake to Zuko. "How's it going?"

"Good," Zuko replied, clapping Aang on the shoulder. "Just been finishing up some plans for Republic City. I'm glad you came up with the idea of a large suspension bridge, it's perfect to gap the river . . ."

"My idea!" Sokka piped up, setting Bumi down and joining the manly talk.

Zuko laughed. "Yes, I figured!"

They continued to chat. Meanwhile, Mai, Toph, and Katara joined in on gossip. Mai had become much more conversational in later years.

"How's the pregnancy coming along?" She asked Katara, patting her stomach.

"Good!" Katara gushed, nodding vigorously. "I'm not sick very often. It's been better than the first three. It's so calm that I'm almost positive," she lowered her voice substantially, "that this one is an airbender. Aang will be thrilled."

Toph shuddered. "Mine's been terrible. Sick ALL. THE. TIME. She's gonna be a fighter, that's for sure."

Mai laughed. "I'm glad this one is over," she motioined to the sleeping baby in her arms. "She was a beast. Have you guys thought of names yet?"

Katara and Toph both beamed.

"Tenzin."

"Lin."

Katara felt a tug on her dress. Glancing down, she saw Bumi. "Hey, bud!" she smiled, ruffling his hair, "what's up?"

He shuffled his feet, staring at the grass. "Mom . . ." he mumbled, embarrassed, "what should I say to her?"

Katara grinned at Mai, motioning to Bumi. "Well, honey, just say hi!"

"I did . . ."

"Ask if she wants to roll down the hill with you and Daddy!"

"Okay . . ." Bumi wandered away, nervously approaching Mai and Zuko's oldest daughter, Ursa.

"Mom! Mommy!"

Katara looked around Mai to see Kahna, perched in Zuko's arms. "Yes, dear?"

Laughing, Kahna poked at Zuko's scar. "Uncew Zuko wooks funny!"

After a moment of silence, everybody began to laugh.

"Now, dear," Aang giggled, covering his mouth, "that's not very nice!"

Katara laughed heartily, holding her stomach. "He does, doesn't he?" she chuckled, wiping her eyes.

"Hey now," Zuko protested, glancing around at the people ganging up on him.

"It's all right, Dad," Ursa spoke up, "I think it makes you look super cool and scary!" She hugged his legs, looking up at him adoringly. Bumi changed his direction dejectedly.

"Thanks, Ursa," Zuko laughed, patting her head.

The group then mingled, everybody talking to everybody. It was calm and wonderful.

Katara laughed at something Toph had just said, then jumped when Aang whispered in her ear, "Join me for a moment?"

She smiled, nodding discreatly.

Aang took her hand, intertwining their fingers, and tugged her with him. She followed, almost instantly knowing their destination.

Bumi was wise enough to know that his parents were going for some alone time. Kahna, however, made insistant whining sounds. "Mmmooomm-"

"Shhhh," Zuko interrupted, placing a hand over her mouth, "Mommy and Daddy need some time together. How about we play a game?"

Kahna nodded enthusiastically.

Meanwhile, Aang and Katara walked slowly, hands swinging, brushing the wildflowers. They didn't need to speek. They both knew where they were going.

"Hey, Katara."

"Hmm?"

Aang smiled, staring at the sky. "Have I told you lately that I love you?"

She squeezed his hand. "Yes . . . Every day, multiple times a day . . ."

"Do you tire of it?" He asked curiously, cocking his head.

"Never," she replied, stepping closer to him so that she was nestled to his side.

They walked and walked, not feeling any need to really hustle. Instead, they enjoyed the beautiful weather, inhaling the smell of wildflowers and laughing at the singing birds.

"It's always beautiful here on her birthday," Katara whispered, staring ahead listlessly.

"I know," Aang replied.

They finally stopped at her gravestone, simultaneously sitting down.

Aang thought back to the burial. He remembered Katara, cradling her baby for the last time before gently laying her in the casket. After that had been a blur, because he had gradually forced himself to forget that grief-stricken day.

So, instead, he wrapped his wife in his arms protectively, willing a barrier against her painful memories.

Katara leaned against him, eyes bleary. "Kya," she murmured, "we just wanted to let you know that Daddy and I are grateful every day for what you did . . . and, sweetie, we love you, now and forever, and can't wait to meet you."

Aang nodded.

They waited, closing their eyes to take in the sun.

Suddenly, the wind kicked up, blowing through the branches of the tree and blades of grass. It whistled loudly, creating a haunted melody that was really quite beautiful.

And, from these tones, Aang and Katara heard a message that resounded clear as day. It simply said . . .

Love.

fin


End file.
